My Brown Eyed Girl
by snixjuice14
Summary: Brittany is a writer and has her own column in the newspaper. When Santana Lopez gets a job as the new writer for the sex column, what will happen between the two? Follow the two girls on their journey of love. Written from Brittany's point of view, otherwise the title wouldn't make any sense. Brittana love story! Because they rock! :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey dolls. I was watching this movie today and inspiration just slapped me through the face. I hope you enjoy this. :)

Chapter 1 - The First of March

Brittany's P.O.V

The rain was pitter pattering outside the window of my office as I sat and stared at my computer. I knew I needed to get this piece done for my boss but I was suffering from a severe case of writers block and I couldn't think of anything.

I sighed and looked outside my window at the rain. It wasn't raining hard but it wasn't drizzly. I watched as the raindrops lightly hit my window. I loved this weather. It made me calmer and more at ease than usual. I had been so stressed with work lately and I had to write a piece every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for my boss. She'd then read my pieces and decide which one is best to put in the newspaper that week. Yeah, I know, I have my own column in the paper, big deal. It's pretty fun and the people here are great but it's hard work having to write a new piece 3 days a week and not having inspiration half the time.

I turned back to my computer and started tapping on the space bar with my pencil. There was a knock on the door and I glanced at the handle before looking back at my computer screen.

"Come in." I said, still tapping the space bar with my pencil. I was still tapping away when one of my co-workers, Sam, peeked his head in and smiled.

"Hey, Britt." He said. I looked at him and smiled slightly before putting my pencil down and leaning back in my chair, which was the most uncomfortable chair in the world.

"Hi, Sam. What can I do for you?" I asked. He then fully opened the door and walked all the way in, closing the door quietly behind him and fixing his tie before sitting down on one of the chairs opposite me.

"Well, Sylvester just told me that there's a newbie coming in today and one of us needs to show her around. I wanted to ask if you could because I have a date with Quinn and I can't cancel on her." He said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've already cancelled on her five times." He answered, with a guilty smile on his face. I chuckled and leaned forward in my chair.

"Why?" I asked again. He smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Because I've been here, trying to get that fucking piece on STD's done before tomorrow." He answered. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I still haven't got my piece done. In fact I haven't even started yet. It's for tomorrow too, so, you and I are on the same page." I said. He chuckled and put one leg over the other.

"So... Will you show the new girl around? Please?" He asked hopefully. His huge lips pouting at me and I couldn't say no, 'cause I could see he really wanted to see Quinn. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine." I said, "But you owe me one." He nodded and smiled really big.

"You got it, Britt. Thank you, so much." He said and got up, "Okay, well, apparently she'll be here in an hour. Sylvester said she's gonna call you when newbie's here."

"Mmkay. Thanks Sam." I said and he nodded before opening the door and leaving, quietly closing it behind him.

Sam was a sweet guy. He really was. He had a huge mouth but he was sweet. His fiancé is one of my best friends, and I'm also her maid of honor for their wedding. He's cute but I'd never date him. I mean, I'm a lesbian, so... It'd never happen.

I went back to looking out the window before my phone buzzed and started vibrating on my desk, making my pencil jump. I sighed and picked it up, looking at the screen to see who had texted me.

Rachel.

Ugh, I really do not want to deal with her and her broadway singing ass right now. She was not good for my writers block.

Rachel Berry is my roommate. We went to school together and when we moved to New York, she suggested we get an apartment together. My original plan was to get one with Quinn but her and Sam moved in together after high school so I agreed to share an apartment with Rachel.

Now, I knew I couldn't ignore her text because when I do that, she becomes impatient and starts constantly texting me until I answer.

I opened the text and groaned in frustration.

- Brittany, I'm going out with Finn tonight and I wanted to let you know that we need milk. Please get some on your way home from work. Thanks. :) -

- God, Rach, why can't you get milk? You're the one going out. -

I texted back and then put my phone in my lap as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, my phone buzzed in my lap.

- I would but if I get it while I'm out then I'm going to have to go all the way back to the apartment and I am really not in the mood today, Brittany. Please just do me this favor and get the milk. -

I groaned and texted back.

- Fine. Have fun with Finn. -

After I replied, I put my phone in my drawer and started typing a heading for my piece.

The Chair

What?! Brittany, that's a shit heading. Fuck, I can't do this. I need inspiration.

I got up and picked up my purse before putting my phone back into it and putting it over my shoulder. I needed to get out of this fucking office and get some inspiration. I mean, who can write when all the inspiration that's in the room are chairs and pencils and desks and files... As soon as I put my hand on the door handle, the phone rang. Sylvester.

I groaned for like, the fifth time today and put my purse down on my desk before sitting back down and answering my office phone.

"Yeah?" I asked as my phone touched my ear.

"Blondie! Get your ass down to my office! Big lips said that you didn't mind showing the new girl around and she's here! If you're not here in five minutes, you're fired!" Said my boss, Sue Sylvester. And that's when she hung up. I sighed and got up, moving towards my door and opening it, walking out and then closing it behind me.

I made my way to Sue's office and knocked twice before opening the door. I peeked my head in and then opened the door fully when I saw Sue talking to a dark haired girl. Her back was facing me so I couldn't tell if she was pretty but if her face was as hot as her ass, whoo mamma! I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Okay, I got here in three minutes. You can't fire me." I said and Sue looked up at me. She nodded and that's when the brunette turned around to look at me and we immediately made eye contact. I couldn't understand it but my knees were weak within seconds. She was beautiful. She smiled and my heart started beating really fast. I smiled back and looked at Sue, breaking mine and the brunette's eye contact.

"Good job, blondie. You're not fired today." Said Sue, "This is the new girl. Her name is fake boobs and for the rest of the week, you will be her best friend. Are we understood?" Asked Sue. I nodded and smiled at the brunette who Sue just called fake boobs. Her boobs don't look fake. Shit, I'm staring at her boobs. I held out my hand to her and she took it. Sparks!

"Hi, I'm Brittany." I said, introducing myself. She smiled.

"I'm Santana. It's nice to meet you." She said and I almost got lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I said.

"You know, I'm pretty sure your hands just made a baby." Said Sue and I realized Santana and I were still shaking hands. I looked at our hands and then let go. She smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, so yeah, you can just follow me and I'll show you around." I said. Santana nodded and picked up her purse. It had cute little duckies on it. She is now my new favorite person.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Said Sue. I rolled my eyes so that only Santana could see and I opened Sue's office door, letting Santana go first. She smiled at me and walked out. I followed her and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry about Sue. She's kind of a pain in the ass, but you'll get used to her. Working here, you don't really have a choice." I said.

"Yeah, I figured." She said.

"Sorry she called you fake boobs. She tends to make up nicknames for people. Which is why I've been Blondie since my first day here a year ago." I explained. Santana's eyes widened and then she nodded.

"So does that mean she's gonna call me fake boobs for as long as I'm working here?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But that's okay. You can always stand up to her and tell her to fuck off. She shouldn't have called you fake boobs. It wasn't nice." I said. Santana smiled.

"That's okay. She's just jealous that these twins are all natural. I've been told they look fake before because they don't hang down by my feet." She said. I giggled. I like her. She's funny. Confident. I like that in a girl. Confidence is the hottest thing ever.

We were walking down the hallway and we came to my office. I stopped and opened it, letting her walk in first.

"So, this is my office. Now you know where to find me if Sue's ever a bitch or you're confused or something." I said. She smiled and I noticed that she had dimples.

"It's a nice office. It smells really good." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks. It's a natural scent." I joked. She giggled and it made me smile. I liked her laugh. But my eyes always found hers. They were beautiful. Big and brown. Like a teddy bear, "Okay, let me show you where the break room is and then I'll show you to your office."

"I get my own office?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Actually, it's right next to mine." I said, looking at the door next to mine and it had the name 'Santana Lopez' on it. She smiled really big and I opened the door. She walked in first and looked around.

"Wow. It's really big." She said.

"Yeah, all the offices here are the same size. Besides Sue's of course. She has a fucking palace of an office." I said. Santana chuckled and put her purse down on the desk that was already in there for her.

"So, um, what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a writer. I have my own column in the paper." I said.

"Wait... You're Brittany Pierce?" She asked. I nodded, "Holy shit! I love your column, it's the only thing I read in the paper. The rest is shit. But your column... It's so good." I smiled and felt my cheeks go red.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I said. She smiled and nodded, "What do you do?"

"I write too. I used to teach sexual education but I guess I'm better at writing about sex than I am at teaching it." She said. I smiled. She could help Sam with the thing on STD's if he was still busy with it.

"That's cool. So, I guess you're taking over the sex column?" I asked, she nodded, "Thank God. We haven't had anyone here who's only focused on that column, they've always had something else to do while also writing a piece about sex. Like, this guy, Sam Evans, he writes the sports column but this week he had to write a piece on STD's... He had no idea what he was writing about. He's stayed late every day this week." I said. She chuckled and nodded.

"Well, that's why I'm here." She said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" I asked. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"How old do I look?" She asked. I smiled at her confidence again and licked my lower lip.

"21." I answered. She smiled.

"22. You were a year off." She said. She was the same age as me.

"I'm 22 next month." I said. She walked towards me and smiled.

"That's awesome. What day?" She asked. She wants to know what date my birthday is. I feel so special.

"The third." I answered. She smiled.

"The third of May. I won't forget that." She said. I smiled and then she walked out.

"Good," I said and walked out too, closing her door behind me, "So, when's your birthday?"

"It was in March. The first." She said.

"March first. I won't forget that." I said. She smiled as she followed me to the break room.

"Good." She said.

"Okay, so this is the break room, but nobody ever really comes in here. We only come in here for coffee and the vending machine." I said. She nodded and looked around.

"So, um, thank you... For showing me around. I like you, Britt." She said. Ooh, I have a nickname.

"I like you too, San." Nickname for her too, "You're funny." She smiled and I swear she blushed. She looked at her watch and then sighed.

"I have to go. I have to write this thing for Sue and she wants it before the end of the day. Sorry, Britt. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I smiled and gave her a small wave before she walked back to her office. I like the way she walks.

I made my way over to the vending machine and got a bag of chips before walking back to my office to get started on this stupid piece.

I sat down at my desk and got ready to start typing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then typed out the heading for my piece...

The First of March

Yeah.. I like that heading. I smiled and started writing.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Thank the Lord I finished my piece before I had to leave. I saved it on my computer and let out a sigh of relief.

I picked up my purse and shut down my computer before making my way to the door and shutting off the lights. It had stopped raining outside. I smiled and closed the door, locking it before I left the building.

I had just gotten into my car when my phone buzzed. I sighed and took it out.

- Don't forget the milk. -

God, Rachel! I won't forget the fucking milk, what do you want?! I groaned in frustration and regretted ever giving her my number. I pulled out of my parking space and drove to the store to get Rachel's stupid milk.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as I got home, I walked over to the fridge to put the milk in and then put my right hand against it as support while I took off my shoes. It felt so good to be out of those stupid heels. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna show up to work in sneakers. I held my shoes in my left hand as I picked up my purse from where I had dropped it by the front door and walked over to my room. I swung the door open and put my purse on my bed. I turned around and flung myself onto my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I realized I needed to take a shower.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door and turning on the light before unbuttoning my white button-up shirt and starting the shower. While I waited for the water to warm up, I looked at myself in the mirror as I stripped my clothes off. Do you think I'm hot enough to turn a straight girl gay?... Yeah. I think so. Wait, is that arrogant? I don't wanna sound arrogant. I just wanna make sure I can get a girl like Santana even if she's straight. But if she's gay... Then I'm halfway in, man.

I smiled and untied my hair before taking off my skirt and underwear and then hopping into the shower. The warm water felt so good on my body. It had been so cold out today and this was relaxing my muscles. I washed my hair and then my body before rinsing off and climbing out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself.

Once I was in my pajamas, I went into the kitchen to heat up some left over mac and cheese. I ate in silence while I watched as the rain started up again. The only thing that was on my mind from the second I walked in the door to the second I fell asleep... Was Santana and her gorgeous brown eyes. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay, guys. Tell me if I should continue this. I hope you liked it. I decided to make Brittany a little smarter than she is in Glee, but don't worry, she still has her soft, innocent side that likes duckies and unicorns. I don't want to be an annoyance but if you could review for this chapter to tell me what you thought and if I should continue, I'd appreciate it. Thanks my loves :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hot Cocoa

I got to work this morning and saw Santana sitting in the break room, her hand in her hair, her eyes closed and her one hand wrapped around a cup of coffee. I smiled before walking up to her.

"Rough night?" I asked. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as I poured myself some coffee.

"You could say that. I didn't sleep. My neighbors just had a baby and it was screaming all night long. Like, jesus christ, shut up your baby people!" She said and closed her eyes again. I put the pot of coffee down and lifted my mug to my lips before taking a sip. I watched her as she rested her eyes and she looked so peaceful.

I heard a loud bang from down the hallway and turned my head to see where it came from. Sue's office. I sighed and looked back at Santana who was wide awake now. Sue was probably just in a shit mood today, as usual. Santana looked alert and ready to work. It was cute how she was so prepared, moving her hands around on the table, her eyes wide open and her mug of coffee untouched in front of her.

"Blondie!" Yelled Sue and I knew it was me. She stormed into the break room and glared at me, "If your piece is not on my desk within the next five minutes, you're fired." She said. That was always her threat. And it was always five minutes. She's so annoying. I sighed and started walking to my office, putting my hand on Santana's shoulder and lightly squeezing on my way out of the break room. I knew she smiled as I walked away and I could feel her watching me.

As soon as I was in my office, I quickly printed out my piece and put it in a folder before walking to Sue's office and putting it on her desk.

"Two minutes. You can't fire me." I said and Sue still glared.

"Good job, Blondie. You're not fired today. Now get out." She said. I nodded and walked out of her office, making my way to Santana's office. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me at lunch. Thank God it was Friday and I didn't have any more pieces I had to write this week. I felt relief wash over my body as I knocked on Santana's door. I heard her on the phone as I walked in, she signaled me to sit down as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know love, but I'm working. You can't expect me to just drop everything just because you miss me." She said to the person on the other end. She called them 'love'... A boyfriend? Girlfriend, maybe? Fuck, she's seeing someone, "Yeah... Yeah, okay fine. Goodbye, Bianca." She said and put her phone down. Bianca... So it was a girl. A girlfriend. She's either gay or bisexual. Thank god.

"Who was that?" I asked, leaning back in the chair I was sitting on. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long raven hair.

"My girlfriend. I'm gay, by the way. I hope you're not uncomfortable or anything." She said quickly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, no. It's fine. Great, actually, I'm gay too." I told her. She smiled and sighed.

"Thank God. I thought I was the only one here." She said with relief in her voice. I smiled and bit my lip. She's gay, yay! Hey, that rhymes.

"Nope. I'm all gay. Totally into woman. I'm an ass lady." I told her. She smiled and nodded before chuckling.

"Well, me too, but I have to say, I prefer tits. They're nice to squeeze." She said, lifting her hands up and squeezing the air. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright. That's cool." I said, still laughing a little.

"So, yeah, that was my girlfriend. God, she's needy. It's like she has her period all the time." She said, "I mean, I never have time to breathe 'cause she's always at my throat about stuff."

"Why are you still with her then?" I asked suddenly. Shit, too personal. Brittany, you're so stupid.

"Well, we're high school sweethearts, I guess. She was my first love." She said and then chuckled, "Was." She pointed out, "I just can't leave her, you know. I've never really broken up with anyone that was in love with me, so I don't really know how to do it."

"So, wait. You don't love her anymore?" I asked.

"No, no. Of course I love her, I'm just not in love with her anymore." Said Santana as she wrote something down on a pad. She was left handed. I'll remember that.

"Well, if she knows that you're not happy then she'll understand." I said, "Maybe you should tell her that you love her but you two just aren't meant to be." I suggested. Santana looked up at me and smiled while she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah... Maybe I will." She said and glanced at me for a second more before continuing her writing, "So, is there anything you needed?"

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to know what you were doing for lunch? Like, maybe we could get a cup of coffee. As friends." I said, adding the word 'friends' in, to make sure she knew that I wasn't trying to force my way in and ruin her shitty relationship.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to get to know you more. And maybe you can tell me when you got that tattoo on your wrist?" She suggested and glanced at my wrist before writing again. I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up.

Yeah, I know, I have a tattoo. It's on my left wrist and it says 'Te amo' and it means, 'I love you' in Spanish. I got it because I thought the words were so pretty in Spanish and I wanted them on my body forever. I don't know why, but I love it.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know what it says?" I asked. She nodded.

"Te amo." She said perfectly, "I love you." She said and glanced up at me. I smiled really big and nodded.

"Yeah, but how did you-?"

"I'm spanish, Britt." She said and started smiling. Now I felt stupid. Of course she's spanish. She looks like Salma Hayek... Except she's hotter. Like, way hotter.

"Oh, duh! Sorry, I'm so stupid." I said, and blushed with embarrassment.

"God, it's fine, really. You're not stupid Britt." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said softly, "Um, anyways, so lunch?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said and smiled.

"Cool, I'll come by here at 12 and then we can leave together." I told her and smiled back. She nodded and I left her office and went to mine. I sat down at my desk and sighed. I liked her. She's sweet.

I decided to start doodling on my note pad to pass the time and then my phone rang. I hit speaker and kept drawing.

"Hello?" I answered happily.

"Blondie! Get your butt in my office, now!" Yelled Sue on the other end. I smiled and stood up. She probably wanted to talk to me about my piece. I knew this talk so well, she'd call me to her office, I'd sit down, she'd tell me how shit I am at writing and then publish that piece and say that it was shitty but not as shitty as the other two.

I made my way to her office and walked in without knocking since her door was wide open. I sat down on the chair opposite her after I closed the door. She stared at me until I said something.

"Hi, Sue." I said. She glared even harder and picked up my piece, throwing it on the table in front of her and banging her hand on it a couple times.

"Blondie, do you wanna tell me when the talent fairy came and sprinkled some of her talent dust all over you?" She asked. I frowned.

"Uh.. What?" I asked.

"Why is this so good, Blondie?" She asked. I smiled.

"Um, did you just say my writing was good?" I asked.

"Damn right I did and as much as it pains me to say this... I think this is the best writing I've ever seen, Blondie. Good job. A+ for Blondie. Get back to work." She said and I nodded before getting up and walking out of her office with a huge smile on my face. She just said my writing was good. She did say that right? I'm not dreaming right?... Wow, turns out Santana isn't only hot and sweet. She's like my inspiration. Oh, my god. She's the talent fairy that Sue was talking about. Whoa, what if she really has magical powers?! That'd be cool.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

A few minutes before 12, I saw Santana walk past my office with a few pieces of paper in her hand. I watched her stop, turn around and walk into my office. She smiled and I did too.

"Hi. Look, I was wondering if maybe you could read this for me before I give it to Sue and then we can get going?" She asked. I nodded as she sat down and handed me the papers. And this is what it said:

-Sex. It's something we all enjoy... Well, most of us.. Those of us who have already done it. Sex is something that some people do just for fun. It's also something that some people choose to do when they're in love.

I lost my virginity in high school. I was 15 and I was dating this guy that was two years older. Now, boys at that age only really want one thing. Sex. And for them, it's mostly just fun. Some of them understand that it means something but others just want it because it makes them feel good. And it does feel good. But, when you're in love with the person you're doing it with, it feels even better.

When you have sex, it means something. Every single time, it means something. It always means something. Because it's doing something, to you.. To your heart. Sex is our happy drug, right? It's everyones happy drug. It gives us this amazing feeling that's indescribable and we become attached to that feeling. We become so attached to that feeling that we begin to want more. And that then leads to obsession. Which is why I advise you to wait until you're in love and ready to deal with all of those feelings.

If you have any questions or thoughts just write me a letter and I'll totally answer it in my next article.

By Santana Lopez -

I sat there on my chair with my mouth half open. To be honest, I feel like she's a sex guru or something. What if her and I get together one day and then have sex and she thinks I suck? I smiled after a while and nodded, giving it back to her.

"Yeah... It's good... Really good." I said and she giggled and shook her head.

"Thanks. You're cute." She said and then checked her watch, "It's 12. Let me just give this to Sue and then we can go, yeah?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah... Sure." I said as she walked out and towards Sue's office. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I didn't know most of the stuff that she wrote about. I mean, I think sex is awesome. I love sex... Oh. I didn't know it was about feelings so... Maybe I should talk to San and she can help me or something.

I breathed in and out a few times before deciding to get up and go to lunch with Santana, then leave work early and google stuff to do with sex. Like the feelings and stuff.

Santana showed up at my office door two minutes later with her purse.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. I'm surprised how fast we've become friends. Even though she turns me on, has an ass that could kill, makes my knees go weak and I really like her... We're friends.

"Yeah... Let's go." I said and we made our way out of the building, "There's a great coffee shop a few blocks away. We can walk."

"Okay, so, are you gonna tell me why you got that tattoo now?" She asked. I smiled as the cool air hit my face while we walked.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I was still in high school, it was my senior year and I was sitting in spanish class and there was this thing that day, it was like, love week or something so the teacher had 'Te amo' written on the whiteboard and I really liked how pretty it sounded so after I had asked him what it meant, I literally couldn't wait until school was over. As soon as it was, I went to the nearest tattoo place and got it tattooed onto my wrist." I explained, "Why are you so interested in my tattoo anyways?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know a little more about you." She said. I smiled and nodded as we arrived at the coffee place. Thank god. I was hungry and they have really good sandwiches here.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Do you like your sandwich, San?" I asked a few minutes after we sat down with our hot cocoa and our sandwiches. We decided to get hot cocoa because we had already had too much coffee at work and I was sick of the taste.

She nodded and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. So good." She said.

"I told you. They're totally duckalicious" I said. She smiled and giggled.

"Duckalicious?" She asked. I smiled and nodded after taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Uh-huh. I love ducks." I said. She smiled.

"Me too. They're cute." She said.

"I know, right?! Wait, how do you feel about unicorns?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I love unicorns. When I was about 7 years old, I had an imaginary friend and her name was Katie and she was a unicorn. She died when I was 10 but she's in unicorn heaven so, it's cool." She said. I smiled really big and widened my eyes.

"Wow! That's awesome, San. I love unicorns. They're the best mythical creature ever. I'm sorry that Katie died... Maybe she's with my cat, Lord Tubbington, in heaven." I said. San smiled and nodded while taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Aw, Britt. I'm sorry about your cat. Cool name, though. He must've rocked." She said. I smiled and my heart grew a few inches bigger.

"Yeah. He died from lung cancer." I said. Her eyeballs almost bulged out of her head.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I- I didn't know cats could get lung cancer." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he was a smoker. Poor cat never saw it coming." I said. She smiled sympathetically and touched my hand.

"I'm really sorry, Britt. That shouldn't have happened. Maybe if he had gotten the right therapy then he wouldn't have died." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah. I tried but he wouldn't listen. But, it's okay. He's in a better place now. Maybe him and Katie and best friends." I said. San smiled.

"I like the way you think, Britt. It's sweet." She said and then took her hand off of mine. I immediately missed the feeling.

"Thanks, San." I said and then we ate the rest of our lunch while we talked about what Lord Tubbington and Katie could be doing in heaven.

I really like San. She makes my heart go, boom, boom, boom. Like a drum, going really really fast.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as we were back at work, I sat down at my computer and started typing out my piece that had to be in on Monday. I called it:

Hot Cocoa

I wrote about my lunch with Santana. I smiled at my work when it was done and I felt proud of myself. I knew that the one I gave in today would be in next weeks paper and the one Sue likes next week will be in the paper the week after... And so on..

I printed it out and put it in a file, in my drawer and I locked the drawer. It was late by the time I finished and I decided it was time to leave. I got up and got all my stuff together before turning off the lights in my office and closing the door, locking it. I peered into San's office and she was busy writing. I gently knocked on the door so I could say good bye. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, are you leaving?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and got up, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, "Bye Britt. I had fun today. Thanks for reading my article. Are you sure it was okay?" I nodded. She smiled really big again and kissed my cheek quickly. I could still feel my cheek tingle where she kissed it. I smiled.

"Goodnight, San. I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get home early tonight. Put some head phones on and just zone out. It works, trust me." I said. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"I will. Thank you, Britt." She said. I nodded and smiled before I made my way out of the building.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I got home and crawled into bed, ignoring Rachel's annoying singing voice coming from her bedroom. I closed my eyes, put my head phones on and turned on my ipod and you'll never guess what song played, 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison. My new favorite song. I fell asleep thinking about Santana as the words to the song played in my ears, 'You my brown eyed girl..'

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: I'll update as soon as possible. :) thanks for reading. Review if you want to let me know what you thought. Or you can PM me. :) thanks my angels xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dirty Dancing

Monday

I sighed as I walked into work. I made my way up the stairs and into the office block.

I was in a good mood today because my piece called 'The First of March' was in the paper this morning. Rachel got all excited and cut it out because she said it was so good, it deserved to be framed. She's sweet... A little annoying when she can't find scissors, but sweet.

I walked up to the break room before putting my bag in my office. I had woken up at 5 this morning because I wanted to get a jog in before work. It was 7 AM now and I was in serious need of a coffee.

I quickly took out a mug from the cupboard. My favorite one, the one with unicorns on it, and I poured myself some coffee. When my coffee was done, I turned around, only to be met with a smiling Sam. Why was he smiling so big, so early in the morning?

"Good morning, Sam." I said. He smiled even bigger and started nodding, "What?"

"Your article." He stated. I smiled a little, "It's so good, Britt! Quinn and I are so proud of you. She said she'd call you when she gets to work." He said.

"Thanks Sam. Means a lot." I said. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I lifted my coffee mug over his shoulder so it wouldn't spill all over his back. He gave me a light squeeze before pecking my cheek and pulling out of the hug.

"Okay, Britt. I'll see you later, yeah? We're all going out for drinks tonight to celebrate. Maybe you should ask Santana to come along. She's nice. Is that cool?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Cool." I said. He smiled again and walked out. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee before walking to my office and putting my bag down. I figured I should probably put my article for today on Sue's desk before she gets here in her pissy mood.

I unlocked my drawer and took it out before going over to Sue's office and unlocking it with the key she hides in the pot plant next to her door. She doesn't think anybody knows it's there but everyone knows. Even Santana knows and she's only been here since last Thursday.

I opened up the door and made my way in. I carefully put my article, 'Hot Cocoa', on Sue's desk and then left her office before locking it and putting the key back in the plant. I still need to write another two articles for Wednesday and Friday. I decided I was gonna answer some of the letters I got from people who read my column for now and start writing my other two articles tomorrow.

I was reading the first letter when someone knocked gently on my door.

"Come in." I said, still reading. I heard the door open and then I could smell strawberries and a fresh shower smell. I smiled and looked up. Santana.

"Hey," she said softly, walking in and shutting the door. I smiled at her.

"Hi, you smell good. Like strawberries." I said. Santana smiled really big and nodded as she sat down.

"Um... So, I read your article this morning." She said. My heart started beating a mile a minute. She knew it was about her. Shit, "'The First of March'? My birthday?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah," I answered. She smiled even bigger and nodded before looking down.

"It's... Really good." She said.

"Thank you. So is yours." I said, she tilted her head to the side, "So, um, a few of us are going out for drinks tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Wanky." She said. I was confused, "Nevermind. Sure, I'll come. Bianca's working late tonight, so I'm free."

"Great." I said, "That's good." She smiled and got up.

"Well, um, thank you. I mean, for writing your piece about me. I'll, um, I'll see you later Britt." She said and walked out. I smiled to myself as she closed the door.

It's official. After only knowing Santana for 4 days, I have a crush on her. Seriously. Major crush.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Santana, you ready to go?" Asked Sam as he knocked on Santana's office door. I heard her giggle on the other side before opening the door and smiling at us.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said. Sam smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Okay, so, you are about to meet the coolest people alive. Are you ready?" He asked. I smiled at his goofyness.

"Uh.. Well, I'm not sure, you know. I mean, I'm not that cool." She said, playing along. I smiled even bigger than I had been already. Sam laughed.

"You're funny. I think you'll fit right in." He said. She smiled as we walked outside.

I was so ready to get drunk and dance. I needed to get crazy and I haven't been out for drinks in so long and I'm really excited to dance. I feel like I haven't danced for at least a week.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as everyone had met Santana, we walked into the club. It was crazy in there. The music was pumping and everyone was dancing. I grabbed onto Quinn's shirt while she led us to the bar through the swarms of people. While we were walking in our little train, I felt someone grab onto my hand and I felt sparks. It was Santana. I smiled and squeezed a little to let her know I knew she was there. I pulled her through the people and we finally made it to the bar.

"Jesus, that was insane!" I yelled over the music. Santana nodded.

"It's packed in here!" She said.

"Ladies! What can I get you?" Yelled the bartender. We knew the bartender here. Noah Puckerman. But we call him Puck.

"Hey, Puck! This is Santana!" I yelled to him.

"Hey! I'm Puck! It's nice to meet you!" He yelled to Santana. She smiled and nodded.

"You too!" She yelled back.

"Can we get two long island ice teas?!" I asked him. He nodded and went to get them. Once Santana and I had our drinks, Rachel started singing for her. She's drunk already. She was drunk before we got here 'cause she took a few shots at home.

"That's why I love Barbara! She's like, amazing! She should be the queen! Don't you think?!" She yelled to Santana. Santana giggled and nodded before taking a sip of her drink.

"Sure! She's great! I love the movie 'Funny Girl'!" Santana yelled. Rachel's eyeballs went wide and she smiled really big.

"Brittany! I love her!" She yelled to me. I nodded.

"Me too, she's great! Why don't you go dance with Finn!" I suggested. She squealed and ran over to Finn. Thank God the music started to get a little quieter, still loud, but we didn't have to yell.

"So.. Your friends are awesome." Said Santana. I smiled and nodded before licking my lip. I could feel my drink starting to kick in and I asked for another one. Puck brought it to me and I immediately started drinking it. It's safe to say that I wanted to get drunk. Really drunk. I feel more confident when I'm drunk.

"So, how's Bianca?" I asked. Santana smiled and then looked down.

"Well, we had a fight a few nights ago. She said I'm being selfish because I told her that I wasn't happy." She said. Oh, god! This rocks!

"What? That's terrible. It's not your fault you're not happy." I said.

"Yeah, well, she seems to think it is. I broke up with her and she's moving out on Wednesday." She said. Hope for Brittany! Yay! I smiled.

"Good for you. I think that's great. You deserve to be happy and if she doesn't do it for you then she should fuck off." I said. Shit, I just ruined it, didn't I? I shouldn't have said that. I have no filter when I'm drunk.

But then.. Santana laughed. She was drunk too, I could tell.

"You're right." She said, " Hey, you wanna dance?!" She asked as the music got louder. Holy fuck, where has she been all my life?!

"Yeah! Sure! Let's go." I said. She nodded and put her drink down. I quickly downed the rest of mine before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

I liked the music at this club. It was sexy and also kind of old school. The song that was playing now was 'Do you love me' the movie 'Dirty Dancing'... I love this song. I felt really confident so I reached behind Santana and pulled her body flush against mine, my hands on her lower back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I decided we were gonna dirty dance, so I put my knee between her legs and she caught on and started rolling her hips the way they do in the movie.

It was so sexy. I could feel myself getting wet. Really fast. She smelt so good too. Just as I was literally about to press my lips against her shoulder, she turned around and started rolling her ass into me as she moved down my body. Holy fuck, I'm gonna faint. I tried to focus on something else but the way Santana was moving against me made it really hard. I saw Quinn staring at us with a beer in her hand, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised. I knew she liked Santana and I knew, she knew I liked Santana... A lot. I bit my lip and put my hands on Santana's waist and spun her around. She smiled at me seductively and leaned in. Her lips were inches away from mine and I could smell her lip gloss. I could feel her breath ghosting over my lips. Just a few more inches...

"Brittany!" Shit. Come on, Quinn. She's doing this on purpose. I snapped ny head to the side and moved away from Santana.

"What?!" I asked. Quinn smiled at me.

"Dance with me! Santana, go dance with Sam, he wants to talk to you!" Said Quinn, Santana nodded and winked at me before making her way over to Sam.

Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

"Fuck you, Quinn." I said. She smirked and then chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Britt! You've known her for like 4 days... You really think I was gonna let something happen between the two of you before you got to know her better?!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sheesh, mom!" I said.

"Seriously Britt. You can't do that, this time. Remember what happened the last time?! You became attached to and she wanted nothing to do with you. Take it slow, Brittany. I know you and you'll either wind up hurting Santana or yourself. Wait a few more weeks." She said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I guess you're right." I said.

"I know I'm right." She said. I smiled, "Maybe ask her out first, you know. On a date."

"Okay, fine." I said.

"Now, let's talk about your article. Where did that come from?! I mean, Brittany, it was amazing. I always knew you were an amazing writer but I didn't know you were that good." She said.

"Yeah, I guess inspiration came at the right time." I said. She smiled.

"It's about Santana isn't it?" She asked. I smiled shyly and looked at the floor while we danced.

"Yeah." I said. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess Santana must be some sort of goddess." She said.

"You have no idea. Have you seen her ass?" I asked. Quinn let out a hearty laugh and nodded before kissing my cheek and pulling me back to the bar to get another drink.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Hangover. Work. Fuck my life.

I walked into work with the biggest hangover of my life. Last night was crazy fun and dancing with Santana made me hornier than I've ever been. Ever.

I put my bag in my office and walked into the break room. There she was. Santana was sitting at the table, her upper body thrown across the table and her ass at the edge of her seat. She looked like shit. She's still beautiful, though. I smiled.

"Hey," I said softly, being careful not to scare her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked, putting her hand in her hair

"Like shit. You?" I asked.

"Ugh... I was dry heaving all night and when Bianca asked what the sound was, I told her I was practicing bird calls." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah... Last night was fun." I said. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure was. I gotta get writing. I'll see you later Britt." She said, getting up, "Oh and by the way, you are an amazing dancer." I smiled and blushed as she walked away. And in all honesty, I watched her walk away... Her ass is so sexy!

I took a pill to help with my hangover and then walked into my office and turned on my computer. A heading for my next article...

Dirty Dancing

Uh-huh... That works. I love it. Now I can let off some sexual steam.

I started writing about my night with my friends and Santana when Sue came into my office, unannounced.

"Um, hi." I said. She looked at me evilly.

"Blondie. This piece is good." She said, "This is the one that'll be published in next weeks paper. Good job. You're not fired today." I smiled as she left.

She's such a bitch.

So, this article only has to be given to Sue next week. Cool, now I can work on it all week.

I'm on a roll.. Not literally but, you know what I mean.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: I'm glad you guys like this story so much. I'll try update as soon as possible. Review if you wanna let off some 'sexual steam' ;) thanks loves xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Kiss

2 weeks have passed since Santana started working here. Her and I have become really good friends. Her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, moved out a week ago and I met her when she came down to the office to drop off her key. She's really pretty, but she's a total bitch. She just automatically assumed I was stupid just because I'm blonde. What the fuck?!

After work today, I'm going over to Santana's apartment to watch movies and drink wine. I'm really excited.

I've decided not to make a move on her or ask her out for a little while longer. I mean, she just got out of a relationship and even though she wasn't in love, it's still hard.

Right now, I'm sitting at my desk, finishing up a few replies to some letters. The people that read my column seem to really like it lately. I'm really happy that people are enjoying it.

I was deep in concentration when the phone rang suddenly and made me jump. I sighed and put my hand on my chest before picking it up and answering.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, B." Said Quinn on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey Q. Do you wanna talk to Sam or something? Is he not answering his phone?" I asked.

"Well, if you could get him to come into your office, I actually have something to tell the two of you. It's really important." She said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just go get him. Hold on." I said and put her on hold while I went to get Sam.

"Yo, Sam. Quinn just called and said she wanted to talk to us. Could you come to my office?" I asked him as he stood in the break room, kicking the vending machine.

"Yeah. Sure." He said. He stopped bullying the vending machine and followed me to my office.

I took Quinn off hold and put her on speaker.

"Okay, he's here." I told her as Sam closed the door.

"Good." She said.

"Hey, love." Said Sam.

"Hey, sweetie. Okay, listen guys, I have some news and it's really important. I would rather tell you in person but I have to stay here over night 'cause my boss is an ass." She said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. Sam sat down and put his one leg over the other.

"Well... I'm pregnant." She said. I gasped and Sam looked really happy.

"Oh, my god." I said.

"That's great! Oh, my god, babe! This is awesome!" Said Sam.

Him and Quinn already had to take care of Beth, Puck and Quinn's daughter and now they're having a baby together. Shit, this rocks. I'm gonna have another niece or nephew... Not by blood but whatever.

"Congratulations, guys. This is great." I said and I stood up to give Sam a huge hug. He was really happy and I was happy for them.

I put Quinn through to Sam's office and let them talk while I kept replying to all the letters.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I felt myself starting to get antsy. I was so bored. I didn't have anything to do since I already gave in my piece for this week and next week.

I decided to go see if someone wanted to play a game or something. I got up and made my way to the first person I thought might be just as bored as I am.

"Hey, Santa." I said, walking into Santana's office. Santa is her new nickname because she sings 'Santa Baby' really well.. So that's her new nickname, 'Santa'. She looked up at me from her computer, on which she was playing solitaire.

"Hey Britt." She said and smiled as I sat down, "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to play a game? I'm bored as all hell and I can't find anything to do. Everybody else is busy. I mean, I would totally go home but Sue doesn't let anybody go home before 6 PM unless they're dying." I said. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." She said and leaned back in her chair. I smiled and leaned forward to tell her what we were gonna play.

"Cool. So, I have this game that I play all the time when other people have finished their work. There's a few people here who are really weird. And the receptionist has sweets on her desk and sometimes, me and Sam bet each other money to see who can guess how many sweets she has in her little sweetie pot. Then we count them and whoever get's the closest number, wins. You wanna play?" I asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah! Sounds fun. Who are we gonna bet on, then?" She asked.

"Well, we can go talk to Mercedes to see how many times she talks about her weave in 1 minute." I said. Santana smiled and got up.

"Let's go then, Blondie." She said. I smiled and shook my head as I followed her out.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, I bet you 20 bucks, she mentions her weave 4 times in a minute." I said.

"I bet 5." Said Santana.

"Ooh, feisty, I like it." I teased. She playfully smacked my arm.

"Come on." She said and pulled my towards Mercedes.

"Hey, girl." I said and sat at the edge of her desk.

"Hey, Britt, San. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you how good your last article was." Said San. Mercedes does the column on hair and make-up. Well, played Santa. Well played.

"Aw, thanks girl. Yours was too. And yours Britt. Awesome." She said. I smiled and so did San, "Does my weave look okay?" She asked. That's 1. I shared a look with San and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's good." I said.

"I have to get this weave re-done." That's 2, "I mean, my last hairdresser was terrible. She finished my weave," 3, "and I took one look at just said, hell to the no. It looked terrible. A weave isn't supposed to look like a poodles ass," that's 4. Shit, what if she does it again. 10 seconds left. I looked at San. She smiled and winked, "A weave is supposed to look like Santana's hair, you know." Fuck! That's 5. San won. Time up.

"Yeah, well, that's interesting. We gotta get back to work but we'll chat tomorrow." I said and San and I walked back to my office. She closed the door behind her and smiled really big at me as I took out a twenty.

"That was 5 times! I was right on the mark." She said. I giggled and gave her the 20 dollars, "Thanks, loser." I gasped and playfully slapped her arm. She laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Well played San." I said and squeezed her gently as we hugged. She pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. Her hands on my shoulders and mine on her hips. She glanced at my lips before looking back into my eyes. My heart started pounding really really hard. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. She started to lean in and before I knew what was happening, I felt myself leaning too. I closed my eyes after she did and kept leaning and then...

"Blondie!" Yelled Sue from outside my door. I jumped back and my eyes snapped open. Santana stepped away and opened the door. Sue barged in and gave me a huge bag full of envelopes, "More letters from the readers. Good job, you're not fired today." I sighed and took the bag from Sue. She nodded and walked out. I put the bag on my desk and looked at Santana, who had her left hand on the door, holding it open.

"Um, sorry about that." I said. She smiled slightly.

"No, it's okay. Um, you're still coming over tonight, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll bring a few movies." I said. She smiled and nodded before licking her lips and running her fingers through her hair.

"Great. I'll see you later, then. Bye Britt." She said and walked out of my office and back into hers. A few seconds later, she closed her office door and walked past my office and out of the building. I sighed. Shit, I was completely out of line with that almost kiss. That's why I haven't asked her out yet.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After I had left work, gone home, taken a shower, yelled at Rachel for being annoying, and grabbed a few movies from our DVD collection, I wound up outside Santana's apartment door, too scared to knock.

Come on, Brittany. Don't be a pussy, just do it. Knock on the door. She's probably forgotten about that almost kiss. You have nothing to worry about.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Went my fist on the door, before I could even stop myself. A few seconds later, the door opened and Santana stood there, her one hand holding the door open, the other hand already pulling me inside and a smile on her face.

"Hey," I said. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Hi, Britt. Okay, I have wine, chips and twizzlers. What movies did you bring?" She asked after pulling out of the hug and holding my hand, leading me to the couch. I sat down and held open my bag while I took out the movies I brought.

"I brought, 'The lady and the tramp'... 'Finding Nemo'... 'Love Actually'... '500 days of summer'... 'Girl interrupted'... I also brought all 6 seasons of 'The L word' and... 'Crazy, Stupid, Love'..." I said, taking all the movies I brought out of the bag and laying them all on San's coffee table. San smiled and nodded.

"You like 'The L word'?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian, why wouldn't I?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Well, why don't we watch 'The lady and the tramp'? I love the scene when the two dogs go on a date and then the one dog pushes a meatball across the plate with his nose." She said.

"That's my favorite scene too." I told her, smiling lovingly at her as my heart started beating faster and faster each second. She smiled back and looked me in the eyes. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I just got lost in her brown eyes. Within seconds, the two of us were leaning in again, much like this afternoon before Sue very rudely interrupted. Our foreheads were pressed against each others and I could feel her nose brush against mine. Her breath was hitting my face and I knew she wanted this kiss to happen, so I helped it along.

I leaned forward a little more, closing the gap between us. If we had been standing during this kiss, I swear to god, my knees would've buckled underneath me. It was such an amazing kiss. Her lips are so soft and plump. At first we just had our lips pressed together but then she decided she wanted more and she parted her lips and took my bottom lip in between them and gently sucked on it while I closed my lips around her top lip. I took a deep breath in and pulled away for a split second to breath out before gently putting my hands on her neck and wrapping my lips around hers as she balled my shirt up into her hands and pulled me closer.

I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she parted her lips again as our tongues danced with each other. Her tongue glided over mine as I explored her mouth.

A few minutes of kissing and we needed to breathe, but I didn't want to stop. Her lips are addictive. I gently pushed her down onto her back, never breaking our lips apart, and I lay down on top of her, deepening the kiss. We made out for a few more minutes before we both really needed to breathe, so I pulled away, keeping my face inches away from hers. I looked down at her chocolate brown orbs and they were darker than before. I smiled as she breathed heavily, her eyes wandering all over my face.

"Sorry," I whispered and she smiled and chuckled.

"That's okay, I liked it." She whispered back. I smiled and nodded before lifting one of my hands and moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah... Me too." I admitted. She put her hands on my back and pulled me down, flush against her.

"Really? For how long?" She asked, our faces still inches away as she teased me with almost kisses.

"Honestly? From the second I saw you." I said honestly. She smiled really big and I could see her dimples.

"Me too." She said and from the way she was blushing, I could tell she was being honest.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and bit her lip, "Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to." She said. Relief! I just asked the hottest girl in the world out and she said yes. And I'm lying on top of her, on her couch, with my lips inches away from hers.

"Good." I said. She smiled again and closed the gap. We both smiled into the kiss and her hands were gentle on my back.

We lay there kissing for a few more minutes.

After we decided to actually watch 'The Lady and the Tramp', Santana cuddled into me and we watched it like that. It felt really relationshippy but it was nice.

When the movie was finished, I decided to leave.

We are now standing at Santana's door and she's smiling at me, while I'm smiling at her.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll miss you tonight." I said honestly. She giggled and moved closer to me.

"I'll miss you too, Britt." She said and shyly pecked my lips.

"Okay, good night, Santa." I said. She smiled really big.

"Good night, B." She said and closed her door after I had walked away.

I think it's safe to say that this was the best night ever.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

At work the next day, Santana only arrived at 10 AM because she had an appointment at a high school. She had to talk to them about sex and stuff.

To pass the time until Santana got to work, I wrote my next piece. It's called..

The Kiss

I wrote about my night with Santana. Of course. Everything I do involves Santana lately.

I was halfway done when there was a knock on my door. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi," I said. She smiled and walked in, quietly closing the door behind her, "How was it?"

"It was good. They were all listening because, I mean let's be honest, who doesn't want to talk about sex?" San said. I smiled as she came up to me and sat at the edge of my desk in front of me.

"Yeah, so, it was good. I'm glad. I did miss you while you were gone, though." I admitted. She bit her lip and leaned in for a kiss. Thank God she initiated this kiss 'cause I honestly didn't even know if it was okay to kiss her. We aren't official yet, I do know that, I'll ask her to maybe be official on the second date, at least.

I tilted my head up towards her and our lips connected. She was smiling and I was too. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack, my heart was beating so fast.

When we pulled away, I leaned back in for a few more pecks before pulling away fully.

"So, um, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No." She answered.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8." I told her. She smiled shyly and looked at her feet before standing up and moving back towards the door.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tonight." She said. I nodded and she smiled at my excitement before leaving my office and closing the door behind her.

Tonight. At 8. First date. I might just die.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: I hope you liked this one. I didn't want to wait too long until they got together so I know it's quite soon in the story but they've known each other for like, 2 weeks which is long enough. :) review if it makes you happy, I know it makes me happy. Thanks angel pies Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First Date

As soon as Santana left work today, I quickly finished up my piece, printed it and put it in my drawer.

I quickly made a call about one of my favorite restaurants and made a reservation. After I did that, I sent Santana a text to tell her to wear something nice and then rushed out of my office, with my bag on my shoulder. I shut off the lights, closed the door and practically ran down the hall. I was about to get to the stairs when I got stopped by Sam.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" He asked, his hand on my arm. I sighed and quickly glanced at the stairs. It's 7 AM. I have an hour to get to Santana's place. I also need to get to this flower place a few blocks away because I remember San telling me that her favorite flower is a lilly.

"I have a date." I said.

"What? Way to go, Britt. With who?" He asked.

"Santana." I answered, "I have to pick her up at 8."

He glanced at his watch with a smile on his face.

"Man, I was wondering when you two were gonna get together. Everybody was. You guys are perfect for each other." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Really? I mean, you really think so?" I asked, the smile on my face getting even bigger.

"Yeah. You guys are constantly flirting with each other." He said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Sam. I mean, we aren't official yet but I'm working on it." I told him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Go, it's 10 past 7." He said. I smiled and nodded before making my way to the stairs and running down them two at a time.

Shit! I have to get home and take a shower before I pick up Santana. I can get her flower on the way to her place. I jumped into my car and drove home like a friggen lighting bolt.

As soon as I was standing outside my apartment, I was trying so hard to get my key out that my hands were shaking, so it was taking longer. Fuck! Finally, I've got the key. I opened up the door and shut it behind me. When I walked in, I heard Rachel singing in the kitchen.

"Hey Rach!" I yelled before going into my room and shutting the door. I stripped my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I took a shower in record time.

As soon as I got out, I dried my hair and got changed into a tight black dress and put my black heels on. I straightened my hair and did my make-up as fast as I could. There was a banging at my door and then Rachel appeared a few seconds later.

"Hey, B. Ooh, you look nice. Where are you going?" She asked.

"On a date." I answered as finished up my lip gloss. She gasped dramatically.

"With who?" She asked. I looked at her through my mirror before I put my mascara on.

"Santana." I answered. She squealed. God help me.

"Yay! I knew you guys would get together eventually." She said. I sighed.

"We aren't together, Rachel. I'm just taking her out to a nice restaurant and then I'm taking her home. That's all."

"Yeah, but you will get together eventually, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't even know if she's looking for a relationship right now. She just got out of a 6 year relationship last week." I said and stood up, putting my phone into my clutch and checking the time. 7:30... Sheesh, I did all that twenty minutes. Good job, champ.

"Yeah, but she didn't love that girl right?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah, she did. She still does. She's just not in love with her anymore." I answered, "Look, I've gotta go, I still wanna make it to the flower shop to get her a lilly or something. Love ya." I said and kissed Rachel's cheek before running to the door, opening it and racing to the elevator.

As soon as I was in my car, I drove as fast as possible to the flower place.

"Hi," I said to the lady in the shop. Why are they always old ladies?!

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked. British. Why are they always old and British?!

"Well, I'm going on a date and her favorite flower is a lilly and I wanted to get her one." I explained. The lady nodded and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked into the back of the shop. A few minutes later, she came out with a lilly wrapped in that ugly white paper. I was relieved.

"Thank you so much. How much?" I asked, opening my clutch.

"It's on the house." She said. As I was about to protest she interrupted, "You look really nervous. She must be a special girl." I smiled and nodded as she handed me the lilly.

"She is." I said, "Thank you." I said again. She nodded and smiled at me as I left. I ran to my car and put the lilly on the passenger seat after throwing that hideous white paper in the trash.

7:50.. Shit! Buying a flower took longer than my shower did.

I raced to Santana's place and parked outside. I wanted to knock on her door at 8. I got out of the car, lilly in hand and ran to the door. I glanced at my watch. 7:59.

I sighed and lifted my hand.

Eight o'clock.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I knocked and stepped back. A few seconds later, an absolutely gobsmackingly gorgeous Santana opened the door with a smile. She was wearing a tight red, knee length dress and heels. Her hair was down and I noticed that she had the same idea as me tonight, she straightened it. I smiled and didn't even know what to say.

"Wow, Britt. You look so gorgeous." She said. I smiled and found my words.

"You look breath taking." I said. She smiled and blushed before looking at her feet, "Uh, oh yeah... I got this for you." I said and gave her the lilly. She seemed really happy.

"Aw, Britt. You remembered." She said, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said as she pecked my cheek. I felt my ear heat up.

"Let me just put this in some water." She said and then disappeared inside. I let out a breath and tried to still my shaking hands. She came back to the door after like 10 seconds and closed the door behind her.

"You ready to go?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I shyly held out my hand. She took it and linked our fingers together.

"Okay, then, let's go." I said and we walked to the car. I opened the passenger door for her and she got in. As soon as she was in, I shut the door and walked around the back of the car and to the drivers side, "Okay, Brittany. You can do this. Just stay calm, stay calm and think about ducks." I said to myself before opening the door and getting in.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as I started the car and pulled back onto the road.

"We're going to one of my favorite restaurants. It's called Rosemary's, have you ever been?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's my favorite restaurant too." She said, "The food is amazing."

"Yeah, one of my friends is the chef there." I said. Santana smiled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Blaine." I said, "He's dating that guy you met when we went dancing that one night. Kurt."

"Oh, cute." She said. I smiled.

"I just realized that I don't think anybody else in the world has as many gay friends as we do." I said. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, but you know, it's chilled. Gay people are better anyways. Especially gay guys, they're great to go shopping with." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, Kurt actually got me this dress for my 21st." I said.

"Really?! Wow, he has good taste." She said and I blushed.

"Yeah... You wanna listen to some music?" I asked and put one of my favorite CD's in.

"Sure, what are we listening to?" She asked. I smiled as the song started, "Oh, my God. I love this song. Natalie Cole, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Did you see the movie 'Taxi'?" I asked.

"Yeah, when the guy starts singing this song at the top of his lungs when he's driving." She answered, laughing. I started laughing too.

"Yeah and when Queen Latifah looks at him like, 'What the hell?!'" I said and San laughed more.

"Yeah," she said as she laughed. After the laughter died down, I had an idea.

"'This will be! An everlasting love! This will be!'" I sang and Santana started laughing really hard as I sang along.

I kept singing until we got to the restaurant. As soon as we were parked and the car was off, I sat and watched Santana laugh. She has the most beautiful laugh. I smiled as her laughter slowly stopped.

"Oh, god. Britt, you are something else." She said.

"I like your laugh." I told her. She blushed and took her seat belt off.

"I like yours too." She said, "Come on Blondie, let's go."

"Okay, hold on." I said and got out of the car with my clutch in my hand. I ran around the car and opened her door for her. I held out my hand to help her out and she took it. As soon as she was out, she smiled and kissed my cheek before we made our way inside.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" Asked the lady inside the restaurant. I nodded.

"Yeah, two under Pierce." I said. The lady smiled.

"Right this way, ladies." She said and led us to our table. As soon as we were seated and we had our menus, I didn't even have to open mine, I always had the spaghetti here. Santana looked at the menu for a few minutes and then closed it.

"Do you know what your having?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, the Tagliatelle." She answered. I smiled.

"Me too. I always have that." I said. She smiled too. The waitress came up to us and stood with his little pad and pen.

"Hi, my name is Josh and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you to drink?" He asked and as soon as he said his name, I knew he was new here.

"Um, she'll get a Dr. Pepper and I'll have an ice tea." Said Santana. How did she know I love Dr. Pepper... Wait, I told her. He nodded and then walked away to get our drinks.

"Wow... That was hot." I said honestly. Santana looked at me and winked.

"Well, I know what you like, so I thought I'd order for you." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"So, I know a lit about you but, tell me more. How was your childhood?" I asked.

"Wow, you sound like a therapist." She said. I giggled, "Well, um, I'm an only child. You know that already though. My dad is a doctor and my mom didn't work, she stayed at home and was one of those wives that cook and clean and look after the kids. Or in my case, kid." She said.

"Wow, my mom worked and so did my dad. I have a sister, but you already know that." I said. She giggled and nodded, "I had to stay at home and look after her when my parents were at work. But I was also a cheerleader so when I had practice, Haley would stay at a friends place."

"Is it nice having a sister?" Asked Santana when Josh came back with her ice tea and my Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah, she was a little annoying back then but she's not now." I answered.

"Okay, are you ladies ready to order?" Asked Josh.

"Yeah, two tagliatelle's." I answered and Santana smiled. He nodded, wrote it down and walked away.

"Wow, super sexy." She said sarcastically. I smiled and put my straw in my Dr. Pepper. She took a sip of her ice tea and watched me struggle with the straw. She giggled and helped me out before asking another question, "So, how old is your sister?"

"She's 15." I answered. Santana smiled.

"So, you said you grew up in Lima Ohio, right?" She asked. I nodded and took a sip of my drink, "I actually grew up two hours away from Lima."

"Really? That's awesome. Small world, huh?" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah. Did you have any like, boyfriends or girlfriends in high school?" She asked.

"Yeah. I had a boyfriend, his name was Artie. He was a sweet guy. He was also in a wheelchair." I said.

"God, sorry." She said. I giggled.

"It's not your fault." I said, giggling. She smiled and drank her ice tea, "So, anyways, he was a nice guy but then one day he called me stupid and I really didn't like that, so I broke up with him."

"You're not stupid, Britt. You're special." Said San. I smiled and Josh brought us our food. After Josh left, San and I started eating.

"Thank you. I was never really the sharpest tool in the shed in high school. Everybody said I was stupid, but I guess I just wasn't book smart, you know?" I said. San nodded.

"Yeah, well, I think you're one of the smartest people I've ever met." She said and I felt my ears heat up.

"Thanks, San. You too... And you're really pretty." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"You're pretty too, Britt." She said.

"Aw, shucks." I said and she giggled.

"You are though." She said, giggling.

"Boy are my cheeks red!" I said, fanning my face. San laughed and reached across the table, grabbing my hand and holding it gently in hers as we finished eating. I liked the way our hands fit together. It was like her hand was made to hold mine.

When San and I had finished our dinner, Josh came back up to the table and I whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Asked San, still holding my hand.

"Nothing, I was just telling him to say hi to his mom." I said. San frowned and giggled.

"Why do you want him to say hi to his mom?" She asked.

"Because... I think that every son should say hi to his mom every once in a while." I said. San smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, Britt. You are one crazy chick." She said and gently squeezed my hand.

A few minutes later, Josh came back to our table with two pieces of Blaine's amazeballs dark chocolate cake. I smiled and got really excited.

Josh put the cake on the table in front of us and I gave him a high five before he smiled and walked away.

"What's this?" Asked San.

"Well, when I told you I told Josh to go say hi to his mom, I kinda lied. I asked him to tell Blaine that I was here with a date, and to see if it was okay that he made his amazeballs, duckalicious dark chocolate cake for us because it's seriously to die for." I said. San smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's impressive Britt." She said and I smiled really big.

"You really think so?" I asked. She nodded and let go of my hand. I immediately missed the contact.

"Hold on, I wanna try something." I said. She looked confused but I picked up my fork and took some cake off my piece and leaned across the table and fed it to San. It was weird but I've always wanted to try that. The way she opened her mouth and slowly took the cake off the fork was really sexy, "So, what do you think? It's good huh?"

"It's amazing, Britt." She said and I smiled. Oh, yeah!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

When San and I had finished our cake, I put some money on the table and we left.

I drove her back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Well, I had a really amazing time tonight, Britt." She said. I smiled and nodded while I looked at my feet.

"Me too." I said, "Maybe we can do it again, sometime?"

"I'd like that." She said. Yeah, I scored a second date! Way to go, Pierce!

"Good. Me too." I said.

"Except for our second date, I get to take you out." She said. I smiled and I swear my knees almost turned to jello.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good." I said. She nodded and shyly leaned forward to peck my lips. I put my hand on her cheek and a quick peck turned into a soft, lingering kiss.

"How's next week Saturday?" She asked in a whispered tone, our faces still inches away. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Perfect." I answered. She smiled and kissed me one more time before pulling away fully and unlocking her door.

"Thank you, Brittany. This was by far one of the best dates I've ever been on." She said and then smiled at me before closing the door.

I swear I almost died. She's so sweet and so pretty and her lips are so soft and I like her SO much.

I sighed as I walked back to my car. I got in, pulled back onto the road and drove home.

I walked out of the elevator on my floor and walked to my door. I unlocked it and walked inside, only to be met with a very excited looking Rachel. I smiled.

"Hey, Rach." I said happily. She smiled really big and started jumping up and down.

"Hey, Britt! How was it? It's 10 PM, you were out for two hours." She said. I smiled goofily and nodded.

"It was so good, Rach." I said and we walked to the couch. I sat down and took my shoes off, "We went to Rosemary's and Blaine made his chocolate cake for us. And on the way to the restaurant, we sang in the car and I made her laugh and her laugh is magical."

"Oh, my god! That's awesome! And?! What else?!" She asked.

"And then when I had payed for dinner, I drove her home and walked her to her door and then, I asked her out again and she said yes and then, she kissed me and it made my knees weak." I said, dreamily. Rachel smiled.

"I think you're in love, Britt." She said.

"What?! No! I've only known her for two weeks, I can't be in love. I just really, really like her, that's all." I said. Rachel scoffed and waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you love sick unicorn." She said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We're going out again next Saturday. She's taking me out." I said. Rachel smiled and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you, Britt. Now, go to bed. You have work tomorrow." She said. I sighed and got up, my shoes in one hand and my clutch in the other.

"Good night, Rach." I said.

"Night." She said back as I closed my bedroom door.

I put my shoes down and put my clutch on my bed. After I had changed into my pajamas and taken my make-up off, I got out my lap top and wrote my next piece. It's called...

First Date

And after I wrote it, saved it and turned off my lap top, I sent Santana a text before I went to bed.

- Good night, Santa. Sleep well. See you at work tomorrow. I had fun tonight... Can't wait for next Saturday. :) -

And then fell into a deep, peaceful slumber... Thinking about a certain brown eyed girl.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay, guys. There's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed. Will try and update soon. Review if you want to share your thoughts. Thanks lovies :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Bowling

Bowling is not my thing. I'm terrible at it. I never hit all the pins down, my ball is always in the gutter. But right now, as I sit and watch my favorite Latina bowl, I realise how seriously shit at bowling I actually am. She's insane. She's hit every single pin down every single time she's bowled.

We're her with Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. Rachel, who's been talking about her date with Finn non-stop. Quinn, who's one month pregnant. Mercedes, who's a bit tipsy and Tina, who's laughing at Mercedes.

"And that's another one!" Santana said as she spun around, her straightened raven hair flipping over her shoulders. I smiled and shook my head.

"I swear, you're cheating. I've never seen anybody bowl as insanely as you." I said. She smiled really big and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I was really bored as a kid so I got good practice." She said. I chuckled.

"Okay,Britt, you're up." Said Quinn. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut before grabbing a ball and moving towards our lane. I took a deep breath in and out before turning around to look at Santana. She was looking at me... But not at my face.

"Hey! Like what you see, babe?" I asked in a playful tone. Her eyes snapped up to my face and she smiled until her dimples were on display.

"It's alright. I've seen better on Rachel." She said. I gasped and my lower lip practically fell to the ground.

"I can't believe you, Lopez." I said. She smiled and winked.

"I'm totally kidding. You've got the sexiest ass in New York." She said. I smiled and blushed before turning around and looking at the lane. I took two steps back and then bowled the ball. Fuck. In the gutter it goes. I sighed and turned around. Rachel was giggling and Quinn had a smirk on her face. San was smiling at me with a special smile. My smile. She only ever smiles at me like that. I smiled back and blew her a kiss.

She caught my kiss and put it in between her breasts. Sweet Jesus.

"Okay lovely ladies. Are you ready to go meet up with the boys and grab some lunch? I'm starved." Said Quinn.

"Well, you're pregnant so it's not surprising." I said. Quinn threw me a look. I giggled at her attempt to look at me like I was her worst enemy.

"You can't even see the bump, okay Brittany." She said in a playfully bitchy tone. I smiled and looked at San who was taking off her rental shoes and putting her heels back on. I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, kissing her cheek. She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Hi," I said, "Good game. You're really good."

"Thanks Britt. You're not so bad yourself." She said and she had put her last heel on.

"Are you kidding? I suck. I didn't get one pin down." I said. She chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"That's okay, Britt-Britt. I can teach you sometime if you want." She said. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said back.

"So, um.. I've been meaning to ask you something." She said.

"Okay. Shoot." I said.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you-"

"Hey! Are you two coming?" Asked Mercedes. I looked in their direction.

"Yeah." I answered, "Let's go. You can ask me later." I said to San. She nodded and stood up after me, taking my hand in hers and linking our fingers.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Santana is amazing at bowling. She knocked down all of the pins on every turn." Said Quinn as we sat at Burger King with the guys.

"No way! Alright, San! You and me should go play sometime." Said Puck. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He noticed at straightened up in his seat, "Or you, me and Brittany... Man, I can't wait until that wonderfully magical day."

"Puck, don't be such a perv." I said.

"Ugh, calm your tits, Britt. I'm not gonna make a move on your girlfriend." He said.

"Um.. She's not my girlfriend." I said quickly. Santana looked at me for a few seconds with a disappointed look on her face. I looked down and was immediately regretting what I'd said. But we aren't girlfriends. We've only been on 2 dates. This kinda counts as the third. I mean, I am dropping her off at her place after.

I'm such an idiot. But, I didn't know it was official. Is it official? God, I'm so confused.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, um, you said you wanted to ask me something?" I said to Santana as I walked her up to her apartment, reminding her about the question she wanted to ask me.

"Um... Yeah, I was going to ask you something but I don't think I will now." She said.

"Why?" I asked, "What were you gonna ask me?"

"Nevermind." She said.

"No, please ask me." I said.

"Just forget it, Brittany." She said.

"Why?" I asked, trying to get her to ask me the question that's obviously gotten her all pissed at me.

"Because Brittany, you are not gonna say yes. You made it quite clear at lunch." She snapped. I was confused.

"What? Santana, what were you going to ask me." I begged as we got to her door.

"I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend." She said, "But that's clearly not what you want since you very quickly corrected Puck after he called me your girlfriend. If you don't wanna be with me then why are we going on dates anymore?" She snapped.

"Ask me." I said simply. She frowned.

"What? No." She said.

"Santana, just ask me." I snapped. She widened her eyes and then sighed.

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked. I smiled really big and nodded furiously.

"Yes.. God, yes. A thousand times, yes!" I said and kissed her gorgeous, plump lips. I could tell she was surprised but she slowly started to kiss back. She gently put her hands on my neck and inhaled deeply before pulling away and looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Wait... Did you say 'yes'?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I said yes. San, I've been wanting to be your girlfriend since the second I saw you." I explained, "San, when I said that you weren't my girlfriend at Burger King, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just said it because I didn't wanna say that you were my girlfriend and have you say that you weren't... So I did it for you. I'm sorry, San... But of course I wanna be with you. I'm so happy when I'm with you."

She smiled and bit her lip before leaning back in and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Good. 'Cause I'm happy when I'm with you too." She said as she pulled away. I smiled.

"I've actually been wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend for a while... Looks like you beat me to it." I told her honestly. She smiled shyly and looked at her feet.

"So... Ask me." She said. I felt my face heat up.

"Um... There's really no point now, you've already asked." I said.

"Ask me, Britt. Please... I want you to." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Um... Okay. Santana, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled my smile and nodded.

"Of course I will." She said and giggled as I pulled her in for an amorous hug. She burried her head in my neck and breathed in the smell of my perfume. I relaxed into her and tightened my arms around her, "So, um... Do you wanna come in?" Asked San, pulling out of the hug.

"Um... Well, I would love to. Seriously, I would LOVE to... But I don't think it's a good idea.. We just became official like 5 seconds ago." I said. She smiled.

"I know, Britt. I meant, do you want to come in and have a cup of coffee while we watch movies?" She asked, "Nothing else but kissing has to happen if you're not ready." I smiled and suddenly got extremely embarrassed.

"Oh... Right. Good. Yeah, sure." I said. She smiled and held my hand before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it gently. I smiled and blushed.

"Come on." Said San, giggling as she lead me inside her apartment, "Do you want tea, coffee, water, juice or hot cocoa?"

"Um, hot cocoa." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek before making her way into the kitchen. I sat down on her couch and tried to replay everything that just happened... I have a girlfriend. I have the hottest fucking girlfriend in the world! Santana and I have now been official for... 5 minutes. Oh my god... Breathe Brittany, breathe. I can't help the smile that's getting bigger and bigger as the seconds pass. My heart is beating so fast and hard. I feel like it could jump out of my chest.

"Okay, Britt. While the kettle boils, we can choose a movie. What do you wanna watch?" Asked San. I smiled and bit my lip, "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"'Cause you make me happy." I said. She smiled and kissed my lips.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that. It feels new every time." She said and kissed me again, "Okay, seriously Britt. What do you wanna watch?"

"Um... Let's watch... The Proposal." I suggested. I like 'The Proposal' but I don't really understand what's going on in it but I know San loves it, so I was gonna watch it tonight.

"Okay! Good choice, Britt! I didn't know you like 'The Proposal'... I thought it confuses you." She said as she picked it out from her DVD collection.

"Well, it does. But because you're my girlfriend now... Oh, I love the sound of that.." I said. She giggled as she put it in the DVD player, "Anyways, because you're my girlfriend now, I thought maybe you can explain it to me."

"Sure, Britt. Well, you see, Sandra Bullock's charachter is gonna get deported because she's not legal in the country anymore so in order to stay in the country she has to marry someone who is a legal citizen, so she forces her co-worker, Ryan Reynolds, to marry her and promises him a promotion if he does it... And then the fall in love." She said. I smiled.

"Okay, I kinda get it. So, if you weren't allowed to be in the country anymore and you had to go back to Spain, and you married me, then you'd be able to stay?" I asked. San laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but actually I grew up in New Haven." She said, "So, I'm legal here." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I got it." I said while I giggled.

"Good. But since we're together now, I thought that maybe I should share something with you that only one other person knows." She said.

"Okay.. Who else knows?" I asked.

"Bianca." San stated. I nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, taking off my shoes and crossing my legs on the couch.

"Well, the real reason why I was so interested in your tattoo is because... Well, I actually have one too." She said. My eyeballs widened and then I nodded.

"Okay... Continue." I said.

"Um... I could show you." She said. I felt my ears heat up at the way she said it and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah.. Yeah, okay." I said. She smiled and stood up. She turned her back to me and moved the sleeve of her shirt away to show me her tattoo. And right there, underneath her purple bra straps on her shoulder blade, were the words 'Te amo'. She has the same tattoo as me... Not in the same place but it's still the same. I smiled, "It's the same as mine."

"Yeah. That's why I was so interested in your tattoo. I wanted to know what the reason was behind it." She said before sitting back down.

"Okay.. So why did you get yours?" I asked.

"Well, when I was younger, my dad used to read me a bedtime story every night before I went to sleep. Then, he'd tuck me in, turn off the lights, kiss my head and whisper 'Te amo, nena' before leaving the room. I got it when I was 19 after he died in an accident." She said.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, San." I said, "What happened?"

"Well, it was my birthday and he wanted to surprise me but he was in London on business, so he got on a plane and flew to Ohio but the plane crashed and he died." Said San.

"San, I'm sorry, that sucks. And on your birthday too.. Man, that's shit." I said and wrapped my arms around her softly and pecked her neck. She mumbled a little noise before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah... It's okay." She said, "I'm gonna go make the cocoa. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and squeezed my hand before walking back into the kitchen. I feel so sad now... Her dad died on her birthday. How sucky is that?!

A few minutes later she came back into the livingroom with two mugs of cocoa. I stood up and took them from her. I put them on her coffee table before holding her face and looking her in the eyes for a few seconds while I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. Giving her a reassuring kiss, letting her know I was here for her.

"Thank you." She whispered as we pulled away. I smiled and nodded, "Let's watch the movie."

"Yeah. Come cuddle." I said after I sat down. I held out my arms to her and she smiled before cuddling up to me. I kissed her head before pressing play.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as I got into work today, I couldn't stop smiling. Sam was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, Sam." I said, "How's Quinn?"

"Um... She's good. How're you? Why are you so smiley?" He asked. I smiled even bigger and bit my lip, "No ways, Britt. Did you jump her?"

"What?! Sam! No!... But she is my girlfriend." I said and did a little dance before straightening up.

"Oh, my god, Britt that's awesome. Really happy for you." He said, "But don't smile like that, you look like a chimp." I glared at him before kissing his head and making my way to my office. I put my bag down and walked over to the break room where I found my girlfriend (GIRLFRIEND!) Sitting at one of the tables, scribbling something down on her notepad. I think it's cute that she's left handed... She looks adorable when she's writing things down.

I took a moment to look at her before speaking up.

"Hey," I whispered, being careful not to scare her. She looked up at me and smiled really big before getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me goodmorning. We've officially been together for 14 hours. Woo hoo!

"Hi," she whispered back after we pulled away. I smiled and kissed her again... And again... And again.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. She smiled.

"Good... I dreamt of you." She said. I giggled and blushed.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, "I didn't sleep at all 'cause I couldn't stop thinking about you." I admitted.

"Oh, my God, you did not just say that." She said with a smile.

"I think I did." I said. She smiled and kissed me again before sitting back down at the table and pulling me onto the chair next to hers. She held my hand with her right hand as she kept scribbling away with her left. I smiled and kissed every one of the fingers on her right hand. She giggled and poked my cheek.

"I read your article this morning." She said. I smiled and blushed again... Stop blushing Brittany, god, she probably thinks you're an idiot.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, "What did you think?"

"Well, it was about our second date, right?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She smiled and kissed my nose, "It was amazing Britt, as always."

"Thanks. Yours was too." I said and kissed her cheek, "But now, I have to go write another piece for tomorrow so I'll see you at lunch, okay? I'll take you to a movie."

"Aw... I like you." She said. So I decided to reply with something extra cute.

"I like you more." I said back. She giggled and shook her head.

"I like you most." She said. I kissed her firmly on the lips and then walked back to my office with the goofiest smile on my face.

As soon as I was sitting at my desk with a new page open on my computer, I started typing away.

Bowling

...Yeah.. I like that.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. My internet wasn't working. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Just gonna say again, it is moving fast but I honestly don't like it when it takes forever for them to get together.. I like all the cute coupley stuff. Review if you want my angel pies. Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Sleep Over

Work has been really awesome for the past 5 weeks. You wanna know why? 'Cause I have a girlfriend. Oh yeah... OH YEAH! Sam hasn't been at work for a week because him and Quinn went on holiday and Quinn is like getting a baby bump... Duh! She's pregnant. Rachel is still annoying but she's kinda getting better and her an Finn are thinking about moving in together so... I'm seriously holding thumbs that she moves out so that I can finally have the apartment to myself without having to come home to her belting out every single broadway song in the history of ever.

Santana's column is doing really well. The other day, I read her article and it was about teens and sex (obviously) and how some teenagers think that you can't get pregnant on your first time, but you can. Apparently if the guy orgasms inside you, that really helps to make a baby. I didn't know that 'cause when I was in high school, I didn't really like my sex ed teacher. She was really weird. She used a cucumber to show us how to put on a condom and then she said if you don't use a condom, you can get AIDS. And now I don't eat cucumbers anymore. I think I'm gonna ask San about that. 'Cause I do like cucumbers, but I don't wanna die.

San and I have been doing really well. I'm really happy and I don't think it's possible for me to like her any more than I already do. She gives me unicorns in my stomach... Wait, butterflies. She gives me butterflies in my stomach. I just wanna kiss her and hold her all the time. Just kiss her face, her cheeks, her head, her nose, her forehead, her gorgeous plump lips. She's like, the perfect woman. She told me that she was a real bitch when she was in high school, but that's okay, because all girls are bitches and she was coming to terms with the fact that she was gay. So it's okay. Some people struggle with it so, I don't blame her.

Right now, I'm sitting in my office and San's on my lap. Guess what we're doing... We're making out... We make out a lot, and I love every second of it. San and I haven't had the sex yet but that's okay, 'cause San said that she wants to wait until we're in love. Truth is, I'm in love with her, but I respect that she might not be there yet, so I'll wait.

"I love your lips." I mumbled as we kissed. She smiled and hummed.

"Mhmm, I know." She said, "You've said that about five times in the last 3 minutes." I pulled away and smiled.

"It's true, though." I said. She giggled and booped my nose.

"I have to go back to my office now. Lunch was over like 20 minutes ago." She said. I pouted and gave her my puppy dog eyes. She smiled and gave me one last, long kiss before standing up, "How about I come over to your place tonight and we can cook together. Yeah?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. But, I should warn you... I once set my house on fire 'cause I thought that you're supposed to cook cereal in the oven. So, I put the cereal and the milk in the bowl, I put my spoon in and I put tin foil over it and put it in. Apparently, you're not supposed to use tin foil in the microwave or oven.. I didn't know that." I told her, she chuckled and kissed my head, "I can't cook, San. Seriously. It's awful. I can't even make pancakes."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you. I'll be by at 7. I miss you already." She said and smiled before kissing my cheek and walking out.

Sigh... She's awesome.

I just have to make sure that Rachel is gonna be with Finn tonight. I cannot have Rachel at our apartment while Santana is teaching me how to cook. She'll just be even more annoying than she already is. Especially when it comes to cooking. She just drones on and on about how her dads used to make the most delicious fajitas ever. I'm like, I don't care Rachel.

- Hey Rach. Listen, Santana's gonna come over to ours tonight so I need you to hang out with Finn or something. Just, don't be there after 7.- I texted her.

I put my phone back on my desk and typed, 'How to make fajitas' into google. Fajita sounds like a mexican word and I know Santana's spanish and spanish people are friends with mexican people, right? I just wanna impress her.

I clicked on the first thing that popped up and I didn't understand anything. There were a bunch of other recipes on there, not just fajitas. I mean, what the heck is a spatula? I sighed and closed the page. I was about to fall asleep after I'd rested my head on my arms, when my phone buzzed.

- Okay, Britt. Finn's taking me out tonight anyways. I think I might stay over at his place. You and Santana have fun, don't be too loud ;) - was what Rachel's text said. I rolled my eyes.

- We aren't having sex Rachel. We're spending time together. She doesn't want to have sex until we're in love and I respect that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I totally love her but, she might not feel the same way, so I'm not gonna push her. I just told you my life story, sorry. - I texted back and literally seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

- Well, good for you, Britt. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be gone when you get home. X -

- Okay, have fun with Finn. :) -

God, Rachel! You and your big nose are really starting to piss me off.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

By the time I got to my apartment, it was six thirty I had half an hour until San got here. I decided to take a shower. After I'd showered, I straightened my hair and put light make-up on. A little eye liner, mascara, blush and lip gloss. Sexy casual. Oh yeah, baby!

As soon as I had a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt on, there was a knock at the door. I tied my hair into a high pony and made my way to the door. I opened it up and San was standing there with a bottle of coke in her hand and a grocery bag in the other. I frowned and smiled, pulling her in by her shirt.

"Hi, sweetie pea." I said. She giggled and kissed me.

"Hi, I brought coke because I thought it'd be a nice change." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. What's in the bag?" I asked. She smiled really big.

"Well, I thought I'd teach you how to make sushi." She said. I smiled really big and nodded. I love sushi!

"Yay! I love sushi! It's like my favorite fish ever." I said excitedly. She chuckled and pecked my lips before making her way to the kitchen and putting the coke down before taking out the rice and all the other stuff. She brought that green stuff. Wasabi. One time, I thought it was ice cream and I ate a whole lot of it and I had to drink milk to put out the fire that was forming in my mouth. I cringed, remembering that day.

"Okay, now, do you like Salmon Roses?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! Those are my favorite." I said. She smiled.

"Good, 'cause those are actually the only ones I know how to make." She said. I smiled and kissed her over and over again. She giggled as I kept pecking her lips, "Britt, stop!" She said giggling.

"Okay, okay. Teach me." I said. She nodded and started showing me how to do everything. It was really interesting. She showed me how to put those little orange and black balls on the top of the sushi perfectly. Apparently they're called caviar. I didn't know that. She showed me how to roll the sushi up to make it look really pretty.

As soon as we were finished, she put it all onto plates and gave me a plate.

"Okay, now, do you like wasabi?" She asked.

"Ooh, no." I said. She smiled.

"Okay, then. Here taste this." She said, picking up a piece of the sushi we'd made and feeding it to me after dipping it in that brown sauce stuff. I opened my mouth and took it in, closing my lips around the tips of her fingers (she forgot chopsticks). She smiled and bit her lip, "How is it?"

I chewed it and licked some of the caviar off my lip. I nodded.

"I love it. It's better than the sushi I had at this restaurant one time. That was good, but this is duckalicious." I said. She smiled really, really big and I kissed her dimples gently, "Come on. Let's go finish this on the couch and then we can watch a movie. Your choice."

"Awesome. I choose 'Forrest Gump'." She said. I nodded and immitated Tom Hanks.

"I was runnin'!" I said in the same voice Tom Hanks used when he played Forrest. She giggled and slapped my arm.

"Don't make fun, I love that movie. It's the cutest thing ever. Especially when he carries Bubba out of that forest after he got shot. That part always makes me cry." She said as we sat down. I nodded and kissed underneath her jaw.

"You are such a softy." I said. She smiled and hummed.

"Mm, yeah. But you like it." She said.

"I love it." I corrected her. She looked at me for a while with a soft smile on her face, her head tilted slightly to the side, "What?"

"Nothing. You're beautiful." She said and then turned her head back toward the TV, picking up the remote to switch the channel. She put on 'Forrest Gump' and ate the rest of her sushi. I ate mine and as soon as our sushi was done, she cuddled up into me and I rested my head close to hers as we watched the movie.

We had spent quite a while making the sushi and the movie is like two whole hours. By the time it was done, it was already 11. I sighed and rubbed San's arm.

"It's late. I don't want you driving home at this time of night. Why don't you stay here?" I asked. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face.

"You mean like, a sleepover?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, like a sleepover. Just a sleepover. Nothing has to happen." I answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. But, I really like cuddling with you, so we're sleeping in the same bed, right?" She asked. I nodded and nuzzled her nose with mine.

"Of course. You wanna go to bed? You can wear some of my PJ's." I said. She nodded and stood up, holding out her hand. I took it and I lead her to my bedroom after turning off the TV.

Okay, now, I'll be honest. After I gave San a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear, I kinda looked. She took her shirt off and I didn't see her breasts or anything but her back is delicious. I just wanted to run my lips and tongue all over it. She caught me staring and I quickly looked away. I felt my cheeks heat up and my ears went red.

I felt her hand on my back and her lips pressed against the back of my neck.

"It's okay, Britt. If I didn't think you were gonna look, I would've changed in the bathroom." She said. I smiled and turned around, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Sorry, it's just that, I didn't know if it was appropriate because we aren't having sex." I said. She pulled her head away and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I thought you understood why we're not-"

"No, of course I do. I understand that and I totally respect that. I just don't know what's allowed and what's not. I just don't know what I'm allowed to do because if we aren't having sex then that means, we've never seen eacother naked and if I look while you're changing, then that means I'm gonna see you naked and we haven't had sex yet and I kinda believe that the first time a couple should see each other naked is before they make love, you know?" I said in one breath. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Have you always called it making love?" She asked. I looked up at her and shook my head shyly.

"No, I think I've only said that like 2 times in my life." I said, "But, to be honest, with me, it's never been making love because when I've had sex with people, there have never been any feelings involved. I just think that when people make love, it means that they're doing it with someone they love. Does that make sense?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Said San, smiling, "Have you got any idea how amazing you are?"

"No, but I kinda get the feeling you're gonna tell me." I said, smiling at her. She chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"I've known you for a month and like, 2 weeks. And we've been dating for 5 weeks now and... Brittany, I love you." She said. I felt tears pooling in my eyes and mentally slapped myself for being so emotional.

"Really? You do?" I asked, she nodded, "I love you too, San." She smiled and a tear fell. I giggled and pulled her in for a kiss. She loves me! Santana Lopez loves ME!

She kissed me softly and deeply. I could feel all the love she felt in this one kiss. It made my heart start galloping at a rapid pace, like a unicorn trying to win a magic unicorn race in the magical land of Narnia.

She makes me feel so happy and I realized something as we kissed... I fall in love fast, and in Santana's case, I'm okay with that. My dad once told me that you don't choose who you fall in love with. I never thought that was fair, I think everyone should get a say in who they fall in love with. I know that if I did get to choose who I wanted to fall in love with, I'd choose Santana everytime.

We kissed for a while, standing at the foot of my bed. We both needed to breathe but we didn't want this to end. It was so soft and tender, deep and passionate. So, so gentle. I lifted my hand slowly and ran my finger tips across her cheek before resting my hand on her neck, stroking my thumb back and forth across her jawline as I slowly pulled away.

I looked at her beautiful face, her eyes still closed as she rested her forehead against mine. I smiled and pecked her lips once more. She opened her eyes and brushed her nose across mine.

"I love you, Brittany." She whispered. I smiled softly and tried to concentrate on calming down my thumping heart, which was in the process of growing 5 times bigger.

"I love you too, Santana." I whispered back. She licked her lips and looked at me shirt, running her fingers over the hem. She looked me in the eyes, as if asking for permission. I smiled slightly and nodded. She pulled my shirt over my head and put it on the floor next to her. I never slept with a bra on because my mom said that's not so good for your boobs. As soon as my shirt was on the floor, San lowered her eyes from mine and set them on my breasts, her mouth opening a little. I put my hands in her hair as she ran her hands up my bare stomach and stopped underneath my breasts, afraid to touch them, "Touch them. I want you to." I whispered. She breathed in and out slowly before she raised her hands a little more, cupping my breasts just below the nipple. As soon as her soft, gentle hands touched the skin of my breasts, I immediately felt goose bumps covering them. Her hands were so warm. My nipples perked up as soon as she gently ran her thumbs across them. I breathed in sharply and she snapped her head up, afraid she'd done something wrong. I smiled and shook my head, "It's okay. It felt good." I whispered.

"Sorry. I just haven't done this in a while. I don't wanna do anything wrong." She said softly. I moved a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You're not gonna do anything wrong, San. Everything with you feels right." I said. She smiled and kissed me, "Here, let me take your shirt off." She nodded and slowly removed her hands from my breasts.

I kissed her once more before lifting her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor. Her breasts were perfect. Her nipples were a little darker than mine and they were already slightly hard. I was really scared but, San seemed even more scared than me for what was about to happen so I had to take over. I lifted my hands and cupped her breasts. She gasped as my palms rested over her nipples.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful." I said, looking at her face. She smiled and leaned in for a slow kiss. We kissed as she lowered her hands hooked her thumbs in the waistband of my PJ shorts, slowly sliding them down my legs, pulling away from the kiss to help me step out of them. All I was wearing was a pink pair of boy shorts. She slowly ran her hands up my legs and up my sides, stopping at my breasts. I stepped forward slightly and brought her into my arms. She took her hands off my boobs and ran them around my back, pulling me closer. My boobs were touching hers and our nipples pressed against each other. I let out a soft moan and San kissed my neck.

I moved my head to the side to give her more access. I felt her smiling against my neck before she ran her tongue across the length of it up to my jaw line where she closed her lips and lingered. I smiled and bit my lip. I ran my hands down her sides and wasted no time in removing her (or my) pajama pants. She was wearing a purple thong which I removed in the process of taking her shorts off. I didn't mean to, it was an accident but what I saw underneath that purple thong, was so, so beautiful. I rested my hands on her ass and smiled really big. I gently squeezed it and heard her chuckle. I smiled some more and kissed just above her... You know. She shivered. I looked up at her and saw her looking down at me. I slowly stood up so her and I were face to face.

"Lay down." I whispered gently, running my fingers through her hair. She nodded and sat down on the bed, moving back and laying down. I took a second to look at her.

I am so lucky.

I took off my boy shorts and left them right next to Santana's thong. I crawled over to her slowly and hovered over her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers she tilted her head up and I pressed down.

We kissed like this for a while before I moved my hand down her torso and rested it over her belly button as I pulled away to look her in the eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered, "Make love to me, Britt."

I nodded and smiled.

And so I did... I made love to her. And she made love to me. It was the first time I had ever been made love to, so I cried. She held me until I calmed down. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I've never felt this way before. Ever. My heart's just too small for all these feelings I have for her. I may need to get it made a million times bigger and even then, it'd still be too small.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Sorry it took so long guys. I've had some trouble with internet and such. Hope you enjoyed. So, Heather Morris is 3 months preggers apparently. Well, all happiness to her and her boyfriend... I hope her baby looks like Naya. Just saying. ;) review if you feel like it. Thanks lovies. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay friends! This chapter is gonna have something a few of you have requested. Jealous Brittany. Enjoy:)

Chapter 8 - Jealously

I woke up this morning to the feeling of plump, soft lips being pressed against my neck. I felt the lips part slightly and then come together again. I hummed in approval, still in a sleepy state, not fully awake yet. The lips curled into a smile as a warm, soft hand rested on my cheek. Santana.

God, last night. Every touch. Every kiss. Every moan, gasp and sigh. It was all way too good to be true. Santana and I had made love and it was even better than I could've ever imagined it would be. It was perfect.

I slowly stirred awake and opened my eyes as I lazily began tickling the hand that was placed gently on my cheek. A few more soft pecks were left on my neck before I was met with chocolate brown eyes. My brown eyed girl. A shy smile snuck it's way onto my face as her fingertips gently grazed my jaw.

"Morning, brown eyes." I said sleepily as her fingers continued to trace my face. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Morning," she whispered, "Did you sleep okay?" I smiled cheekily at her question and chuckled.

"You bet I did." I answered. She giggled, her dimples gracing her features. God, she's gorgeous, "You?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, "What I'm about to say is super cheesy but... Last night was amazing."

"It really was, wasn't it? I've never felt that way before. It was incredible. Thank you, love." I said. She smiled as her eyes widened slightly, a deep shade of pink taking over the apples of her cheeks. I had just called her 'love'. Now I was blushing too.

"Did you just call me 'love'?" She asked, the smile never leaving her face. I nodded and hid my face in my hands.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" I asked. I heard her giggle before she put her hand over mine and moved them out of the way.

"Of course it's okay... Baby." She said, brushing strands of hair out of my face. I smiled really big at the pet name and leaned my head up to kiss her. She smiled softly at me as she joined our lips. My eyes closed as we sank into the tenderness of the kiss. Her lips meshed together with mine and it felt like they were molding together. I so badly just wanted to lay in this bed, all day, kissing Santana and making love to Santana... But unfortunately we both have work in 3 hours.

"Mm, as much as I'd love to just lay here forever, we have work." I mumbled as we broke away from the kiss. She pouted and kissed me again, "We can totally take a shower together." I suggested and just like that, she was running to the bathroom in my bedroom, her sexy little ass just calling out to me.

I chuckled and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me as the shower turned on and Santana squealed, pulling me towards her by my waist. I giggled and kissed her neck as we got into the shower. Oh, to be in love.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After our shower, I let San borrow some of my clothes. Thankfully, they fit her perfectly.

"You look so sexy in my clothes." I said as we made breakfast together. She giggled as I slapped her ass.

"Thanks, babe!" She said enthusiastically as she cracked an egg, "Oh, God, I almost forgot. Um, you have to give in your article today, right?"

"Yeah. I actually still need to write it." I said, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Okay, now, listen, I know that you usually write your articles about us and stuff but, you can't write your next article about what happened last night." She said. I don't understand.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Um, because making love is something that we share with each other... Not the rest of Manhattan. You know, it's private." She answered, frying some bacon. I pouted and then nodded.

"Okay. Yeah, I get it. I'll just write it about how we made sushi." I said. San smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you for understanding, baby." She said and then pecked my lips again. I smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. Do you want some coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah please." She answered.

"Okay, yay!" I said. Now I was super excited 'cause I got San a special mug after our 1 week-aversary and I completely forgot about it until just now.

"Why 'yay'?" She asked, giggling at how excited I was.

"I got you your own special mug for our 1 week-aversary and I didn't remember I got it until now." I said, taking out the cup that was red with the word 'Santana' printed on it. I gave it to her and she smiled.

"Aw, Brittany... This is so special, thank you." She said and kissed me again and again. I held the back of neck and deepened the kiss until a piece of bacon spat at us and completely ruined the moment.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Can I keep it here? That way, whenever I come over, I'll have my own special mug." She suggested. I smiled really big.

"Yeah! And I can give you your own drawer." I said. She giggled and looked at me lovingly.

"That actually reminds me.. Um, I wanted to give you a key to my apartment." She said and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. I was so excited. This is a very exciting morning.

"Really?! Yay! Then maybe I can give you a drawer and a key!" I said. San laughed and reached into her bag before handing me a spare key. I smiled and took it before throwing myself at her and attacking her with kisses.

"Yay!" She said before laughing again. I pulled away from her and ran into my bedroom. I have like a million spare keys for this apartment because I gave one to Sam and Quinn but then they just didn't stop coming over so I took that key back. And I gave one to Puck but he liked to look at me when I was in the shower, so I took that away too. He also ate all of our food.

I grabbed one of the spare keys and bolted back to the kitchen where San was putting bacon, toast and eggs onto our plates.

"Here, see. Now I have a key to your apartment and you have a key to mine." I said, handing her the key.

"You just have spare keys lying around?" She asked, taking the key and putting it in her bag.

"Uh-huh, I made them for friends but then my friends just wouldn't stop coming over or staring at me in the shower or eating our food so I took them away. I won't take it away from you though, 'cause you can come over all the time and you've already seen me in the shower and you can cook." I said, "Oh! And I love you." I kissed her as she giggled.

"I love you too, Britt. Thank you." She said.

"Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight? It's Puck's birthday and he's throwing a party at his house. It's gonna be really fun. Puck's parties are always fun." I said as she gave me a plate. I literally attacked the food and she gawked at me.

"Wow. You're hungry." She said. I giggled.

"Gimme some suga!" I said, leaning in, my mouth full of bacon and toast. She grimaced before pecking my lips, "Aw! You're so cute."

"You're not looking so cute right now." She said and filled her mug with coffee.

"Whatever." I said and playfully rolled my eyes as she let out a hearty laugh, "So, the party. You wanna go?"

"Sure. Puck's the one with the mohawk right?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"Uh-huh. He told me he thinks your sexy. I agreed and then hit his head 'cause... He's not allowed to call you sexy. Only me." I told her in all seriousness as I rinsed my plate. She chuckled at me and shook her head.

"It's okay Britt-Britt. I don't like mohawks. I think they're weird. Only people with blonde hair and blue eyes with the name Brittany turn me on." She said. I smiled my mega-watt smile and kissed her. She finished her breakfast and I got hiccups.

"Ugh ma-an." I said as I had a hiccup, "I ate WAY too fast." San's head shot up from where she was washing her plate and she smiled at me really big before drying her hands and walking over to me, cupping my face in her hands and pecking my lips.

"You have the cutest hiccups I've ever heard." She said. I blushed and looked at my feet. She giggled and kissed my bright pink cheeks, "You're so cute when you blush."

"You're so cute when you blush." I told her.

"Um, ethnic people don't blush, Britt. Our skin tone doesn't allow it." She said. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Well, when you have an orgasm, you're skin tone goes a whole different shade of pink." I said. She gasped and playfully slapped my arm.

"Brittany!" She said.

"What?! It's true." I said. She smiled and scrunched up her nose before giving me an eskimo kiss.

"Come on, cutie. Let's go to work." She said and slapped my ass before grabbing her purse and mine and tugging me out the door.

I locked the door behind us and put my arm casually over San's shoulders as we made our way to the elevator.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Sushi

It was the perfect heading for my next article. Ever since San told me that I can't write about us making love, I've been a little sad. I get that it'd kinda be like I'm stepping on her toes if I keep writing about our personal life together but it was just so amazing and I wanna share it with everyone. But... I understand what San means, so I won't write about our sex life. I'll stick to the more casual things. Like, making sushi. It's time to start writing...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey baby, you ready to go to Puck's?" I asked as I walked into Santana's office. She looked up at me from her desk and smiled.

"Hey. Yeah, lemme just turn this off and we can go." She said.

Once San had turned off her computer, she grabbed her stuff and we made our way to her place so she could change. She didn't bother showering since it'd kinda be pointless seeing as though we already had a shower this morning. She got changed into a sexy red, knee length dress and put on a pair of black heels. She sprayed on perfume and put on casual make-up before we left for my place.

"Okay, love. I won't be long. You can totally watch TV or something or you can help me change." I said. San smiled cheekily and kissed my neck.

"Mm, babe. I think you and I both know that if I helped you change, there wouldn't be much changing going on at all." She said before pressing a peck underneath my ear.

"You're right. I'll be right back." I said and skipped over to my room to get dressed.

I put on a sexy spaghetti strap blue shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my black boots. I tied up my hair into a high ponytail and put on some mascara, lip gloss and some of that stuff that goes on your eyelid. I call it eyelid paint. I grabbed a jacket from my cupboard and made my way into the livingroom where Santana was talking to Rachel.

"So have you guys had sex yet?" I heard Rachel ask.

"Rachel!" I snapped, "Stop interrogating my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you guys going to Puck's party?" She asked.

"Yep. You?" I asked. Rachel bobbed her head up and down.

"Finn's picking me up a little later." She answered.

"Awesome. Hey, Finn's that really tall guy that kinda looks like he can't walk properly, right?" Asked San as I took her hand while she stood up. Rachel's mouth was agape and I was giggling. Perfect description of Finn, "What? I wanna know. Is that him?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." I said in between giggles. I pulled San out of my apartment building and we got into the car. I was still laughing at how she described Finn.

"Stop! It's not funny. I really wanted to know." She said, giggling a little as well, "You look really sexy."

"Thank you. So do you babe." I said and leaned in to kiss her, "Okay. To Puckerman's we go!" I declared in a british accent and started the car.

San laughed at my british accent as we took off to Puck's place.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as we were at Puck's place and we both had a little alcohol in our system, we decided it was totally time to start randomly making out.

The music was pumping and there were tons of people everywhere. San and I were in the hallway and I had her up against the wall as we kissed deeply. We had already had a few shots of tequila and Puck made us some of his special little mixed drinks, so the both of us were pretty buzzed.

Rachel and Finn had arrived an hour ago and were now dancing all up against each other and that was not something San and I could've looked at if we were sober... So thank god for alcohol.

I ran my hands up her front and cupped her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and pressed further into me.

"Britt! San! Come play spin the bottle!" Yelled a drunk Rachel. I pulled away from San and she giggled.

"Come on baby, let's go play." She said. I pouted but let her take my hand as she took me to where everyone was playing spin the bottle. I used to be a huge fan of spin the bottle 'cause I love kissing but now that I have a girlfriend... I don't really like it so much.

We all sat in the circle and Puck spun the bottle since it was his birthday. It landed on Rachel who giggled hysterically and leaned in to kiss him. Finn was fuming and tried not to look too mad... Seeing as though it's his best friends birthday.

As soon as Rachel and Puck pulled away, Rachel clapped her hands.

"My turn!" She announced and spun the bottle. It landed on Sam, who was sitting next to a one month pregnant, sober Quinn (they had just gotten back from their vacation). Sam smiled a little and leaned in. He only pecked Rachel's lips since his pregnant fiancé was sitting right there. Good man. Good man. Rachel whooped and went back to cuddling Finn. Sam spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. Aw! How serendipitous. I don't even know what that word means.

Sam and Quinn shared a deep kiss before pulling away. We all 'ooed' and 'awwed' as they kissed. Quinn giggled and spun the bottle. It landed on me. God! I felt my eyes almost bulge out of my skull. San laughed and poked my cheek. I looked at her and kissed her forehead before leaning in and pecking Quinn's lips.

Now it's my turn to spin the bottle. I spun it and it landed on the giant. Finn. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. I went for a peck but he full on grabbed my face and stuck his tongue down my throat. Um... Uncomfortable. He was totally getting back at Rachel. Why'd he have to use me?! I pushed him away and took a huge gulp of Tina's straight vodka before looking at San. She was pissed. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry. He's kinda forceful." I whispered, "I love you."

"He's an ass hole. I don't like him." She said and Finn spun the bottle. It landed on Mike. I giggled and they leaned in to kiss.

We kept on playing and thankfully nobody has spun on San yet, until... Puck did. Crap. I know how sexy he thinks she is and to him, it doesn't matter that she's dating me. I hate this game.

San leaned in and Puck met her halfway. It started out as an innocent kiss but then they were like, sucking face. My girlfriend! No! I got up and decided I was finished with this childish game. I went into the kitchen and took a few more shots.

I mean, who the hell does Puck think he is?! Just because it's his birthday! God, what an ass! And Santana, why was she kissing him back? I mean, the nerve. It wasn't my fault that Finn swallowed me whole.

I put out 6 shot glasses and filled them with vodka. I took them all, one after the other and then started again.

I had already had 12 shots of vodka and I was going fuzzy. I got out a whiskey glass and filled it at the bottom and completely forgot to fill the rest of the glass with water. I downed the whiskey and holy crap... It burns!

I scanned the table to find something really strong. And then, a light bulb went off. I could mix tequila with whiskey with vodka. Yeah! So I did. And I drank it... And it wasn't a good idea because the next thing I knew, I was bolting to the bathroom.

I threw up and then decided to take some of Puck's gargle stuff and I cleaned out my mouth with it before pouring the rest of it down the drain, along with his toothpaste. I stumbled out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen to get a beer.

I had my beer and then grabbed the rest of the 6 pack and fell my way outside to sit on the lawn. I am so drunk. Like... Fuck.

I was drinking my beer and singing weird songs as I sat outside by myself, "Jezuz Christ.. Zuper star! D-do you think you're what they zay you are?!" I sang and gulped down some of my beer before singing again, "My mama told me.. If I waz goody.. Thaaat she would buy me.. A rubber dolly! My aunty tolds her.. I kissed a soldier! Now she won't buy me a rubby dollar!"

I downed the rest of the 4th bottle of beer before opening the 5th.

"Oh! 3 6 9! The gooze dranks wine! The monkey chews tobacco on the street.. Blah blah! That lions choked, the monkay was broke and they all wents to heaven in a little row boat! Hey hey hey!" I sang some more.

I'm so angry! I can't believe that San and Puck just snogged eachother like that. I just wanna cry. Gosh! I just wanna punch Puck and eat the grass in his garden. That'll show him.

"We is never ever ever... Gets back together!" I sang and drank the rest of the 5th bottle. Christ. I threw it into the pool and opened the 6th bottle before getting up and stumbling my way to the house to get my purse. I just can't be here right now.

I was putting my purse drunkenly around my neck when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Britt? Sweetie, I think it's time to stop drinking. You can barely walk." Said Quinn. I turned around and blinked a few times to get my vision to clear.

"I don'ts needs to listen to you... You's not my mom, so. Yeah." I said and drank some more of my beer. Quinn shook her head and took it away from me.

"Santana's been looking for you everywhere, sweetie. She's worried sick." Said Quinn.

"Not eveywhere... Not in the grden. 'Cause zats where I was." I said and tried to get my beer back.

"God, Brittany. That kiss meant nothing. You really think I didn't notice the jealous look on your face when they were kissing?" Said Quinn, helping me stand, "Come on, sweetie. Santana loves you, she would never purposely try and make you jealous. She's having fun. I mean, it's spin the bottle for crying out loud. If I wasn't pregnant and I was as tipsy as her, I probably would've sucked your face off when we kissed. And I'm engaged."

"Iz juzt all Puckz fault. He juzt licked her head off." I slurred. Quinn caught me as I almost fell over again, steadying me against the wall, my purse still slung around my neck.

"Yes he did. Come on, babe. San's looking for you." Said Quinn, supporting half of my body as we walked into the kitchen. I was falling over my own feet. I've literally never been this drunk. Not even on my 21st birthday last year. And I got pretty drunk then but it's never been this bad.

As soon as Quinn and I got into the kitchen, she put the beer bottle in the sink and helped me sit down on one of the island chairs.

"San! I found her! In the kitchen!" Said Quinn, yelling down the hall. A few seconds later, San came into the kitchen and walked straight up to me.

"Brittany, are you okay? What happened baby? You just disappeared, we couldn't find you anywhere." She said, running her fingers through my now loose hair.

"I waz in the grden 'cauze you love Puck more than me." I said and felt tears stinging my eyes. They fell seconds later and San was kissing my cheeks.

"No, baby. I could never love Puck more than you. I hardly even know him that well." She said and wiped away my tears.

"Then how come yous juzt snogged his mohawk right off hiz head?!" I slurred, half yelling half crying.

"Oh, love. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Just because we kissed in a game doesn't mean I love him more than you. I'm sorry." Said San and planted a lingering kiss to my lips.

"Well, I only pecked Quinn and you had zex with him." I slurred and crossed my arms. A frown plastered on my face.

"What? Babe, we didn't have sex."

"Well, you might az wells have." I slurred in a snappy tone.

"Brittany, come on. Can we please be mature here? It was one kiss, so would you please grow up?" She snapped back. I didn't like being yelled at when I was drunk so I rolled my eyes childishly and got up.

"I'm gonna goes home now." I said and stumbled my way to the front door.

Once I was ion the front yard, halfway to my car, I felt San's arms around my waist and she helped me to my car. She opened the passenger door and helped me in. As soon as she was in the drivers seat, she turned to me.

"Baby..." She said and I stubbornly turned my head, my arms crossed over my chest and my purse still around my neck, "Brittany please don't do this." I turned my head further. She sighed, "Okay, I just need the keys." I uncrossed my arms and angrily took my keys out of my bag and practically threw them at her. She was trying to help me and make me feel better and I'm drunkenly throwing keys at her?! Brittany, what the fuck?!

I saw her shocked expression out of the corner of my eye and she looked at me sadly for a while before putting the key into the ignition and starting the car, pulling out of Puck's driveway and driving me home. I feel bad now. I'm so stupid.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

We had arrived at my apartment building and Santana had helped me out of the car and into the elevator all the way to my apartment. She used her key to open up and she helped me inside.

Once inside, she closed the door and led me to my room, her arm secure around my waist. As soon as we were in my room, she closed the door after seating me on my bed.

She made her way to my closet and took out some pajama's for me to wear before walking back over to me and putting the pajama's on the bed. She knelt down and took off my black boots.

"Stand up." She ordered softly, putting her arm around my waist again and helping me stand up. I stumbled a little but she steadied me. She undid the button and zipper on my jeans and slid them down my legs, "Sit down." She ordered softly again and I did as she said. She took my feet out of my jeans and put them by my boots. She knelt up and took my shirt off for me.

She then put on my pajama shirt and knelt back down to help me into my pajama pants. Once I was dressed, San stood up and pulled down the comforter. She walked back up to me as I sat at the end of the bed and she picked me up bridal style (she's strong) and put me down in the bed before pulling the comforter back up over me.

"I'm just gonna go get you some water." She said softly and then went into the kitchen. I sighed and sat up, turning on my bedside lamp. I'm so sad that I was so mean to San, even after she was being so nice to me, helping me get dressed and into bed. And she said she was sorry. Man, I'm such a bitch.

San came back into my bedroom a few seconds later with a glass of water and some aspirin for the morning. She put them both on my night stand and then took off her shoes.

"San?" I asked softly. She hummed and looked at me with that sad look in her eyes that I caught a glimpse of in the car, "I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I'm zorry. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Britt. It's okay. Just try to get some sleep." She said again but I could tell she was still hurt that I threw the keys at her.

"Hey, San?" I said again, she looked at me again as she tucked me into bed.

"Yeah?"

"I zorry for throwing the keyz. I was juzt stupid. I love you." I told her. She smiled softly and the hurt disappeared from her eyes and was replaced with love. I knew then that I was forgiven.

"It's okay, baby. And you're not stupid. You've never been stupid. I love you too." She said and kissed me gently, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yez pleaze." I answered. She smiled as I lay down and she kissed my head before turning off my lamp and climbing into my bed. I cuddled up to her and held her close, burrying my head in her neck. I heard her sigh before she started soothingly running her fingers through me hair to get me to sleep.

I love her so much. I've seriously never felt this way. Ever. I soon felt my self drifting into a deep sleep, safe in my girlfriends arms. What would I do with out her?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: okay friends. That's chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed jealous Brittany. If you're in the mood then why don't you slap me through the face with a review?! Yeah? Cool!

I don't know why I said that but that's okay because... Guinea pig. Love ya! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Third of May

Guess what today is?! That's right, it's my birthday. 22 years ago, today, I came out of my mom's lady parts. It's kinda weird to think about the fact that I came out of the same place that my dad's willy wonka's been.

I woke up this morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of my phone buzzing constantly on my night stand. I already has like, 10 texts from family members and of course, friends.

- Britty! Happy birthday! Have a good day! I'll call you a little later. Love Hayley! Xx -

I smiled at how my 15 year old sister still felt it necessary to sign her name at the end of texts.

I sat up in bed and read the rest of the texts. I got from my mom, dad, grampy and a few more from friends. I smiled as I read them but as I came to the last one... I was sad. Santana hadn't sent anything. She hadn't even called. I mean, 2 weeks ago, I did get pretty drunk and I was really mean but I said I was sorry and she's been lovey with me ever since so I don't understand. Maybe she forgot.

I sighed and lay back down. Now I was in a bad mood. My own girlfriend forgot my birthday.

I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes. Thank goodness I took the day off today. I can sleep all I want.

I was about to drift back into lala land when there was a knock at my bedroom door. Rachel, go away! I tried to ignore it but the knocking didn't stop. I groaned and got up, tying my hair up before opening the door.

"Rachel, what do you wa-" I started... That's not Rachel, "San?" She smiled. She had on a big black trench coat and red heels. She kissed my cheek and walked in. I was confused.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, a frown on my face. Her smile grew.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." She said innocently and then opened her coat, revealing her naked body. Naked! I smiled.

"I thought you forgot." I said, staring at her boobs. This was like that one scene in 'Love and Other Drugs' when Anne Hathaway shows up at Jake Gyllenhaal's apartment in a coat, butt naked and then his brother's there... Except, I don't have a brother. And no one else is in my room. San smiled bigger and shook her head before dropping her coat.

"I would never forget your birthday, baby." She said and grabbed my shirt, pulling me forcefully towards her. Our lips crashed together as I tried to get my clothes off.

I love her.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After the amazeballs birthday sex, San said she had to go to work.

"But you can't leave, it's my birthday." I whined and she got out of my bed. I pouted at her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'll be back later. I still have to give you your other present." She said.

"But you don't have any clothes." I said as she put on her coat. She smiled at me as I tried to still my heaving chest.

"I know." She said and winked. My eyeballs widened.

"San! You can't go to work naked!" I said. She giggled and crawled onto the bed.

"I won't. Relax, I'll go home before I go to work. I was just teasing." She told me and kissed me.

"Well, if I hadn't have taken the day off today, it would've been really cool if you had gone to work naked." I said, smiling at her. She giggled and kissed me again.

"Mhmm, maybe next year." She said and got off the bed, "I love you, Britt. I'll drop by here at lunch to give you your other present." I nodded.

"I love you too. Thank you for this. Best birthday ever." I said as I got out of bed and wrapped my robe around me.

"You're welcome, baby." She said as I kissed her neck.

"Let me walk you to the door." I suggested and she nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the living room after pecking my cheek.

As soon as we were at the front door, I gave her one last kiss before she left for work.

I can't believe she actually came her wearing nothing but a trench coat and heels. Man, she's the best girlfriend ever.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Good morning my little birthday bug!" Exclaimed Rachel after I came into the kitchen. Thank god I had already had my morning shower, otherwise, I would not have been able to handle her being that loud at this time.

"Morning, Rach." I said. She smiled really big at me.

"I made you birthday pancakes!" She said and gave me a plate full of pancakes and syrup, "They're chocolate chip!" Oh. My. God. Rachel may be annoying.. But I love her right now. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Rach." I said and dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Sheesh. I guzzled down and entire stack of pancakes. Crap!

"Okay, Britt. Remember our dinner tonight, okay? We're gonna give you your presents then. I have to go now, I have an audition but I'll see you at Sam and Quinn's place later, okay? Don't forget to bring Santana." She said and then kissed my cheek.

"I won't." I said as the door shut and Rachel was gone.

I washed my plate and made myself a cup of coffee. I was sitting on the couch with my lap top when my phone started ringing.

"Hello!" I answered in a sing-song voice.

"Sissy!" Yelled Hayley on the other end of the line. I smiled and realized that I haven't heard her voice in forever. They still live in Lima... I actually haven't seen her in 5 months.. That's not good.

"Hayley!" I yelled back just as cheerfully as she had. I heard her giggle.

"Happy birthday, Britt." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"So, who is this Santana person that Quinn told me about?" She asked. I felt my face immediately light up at the sound of San's name.

"Um... My girlfriend." I answered. She gasped.

"What?! Brittany! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Is she hot?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head at my sister's sillyness.

"Yes, she's beautiful. She's spanish too." I answered, "God, Hay, I love her SO much."

"Aw... Britty! You're in love!" Hayley exclaimed. I smiled and nodded before realizing she couldn't see me.

"I know. Man... Hayley, it's crazy. I think she's the one and I've known her for like a month and a few days. We've only been together for 7 weeks." I told my sister before taking a sip of my coffee.

"What?! Brittany! 7 weeks! 7 weeks and you didn't tell me?! Man, we really need to catch up." Said Hayley.

"Tell me about it. I miss you so much, sis."

"I miss you too, Britty. Dad said he's gonna call you later and mom's at work but she'll call with dad."

"Okay. Cool." I said.

"So... She's the one huh?" Asked Hayley and I could tell that she had an enormous smile growing on her face.

"Yeah.. At least I think so. I've never felt this way before, Hay. It's such an amazing feeling." I told my sister as I looked at pictures of me and San on my laptop.

"Aw... I wanna meet this girl that's got my big sister so in love and whipped." She said.

"I'm not whipped, Hay." I defended.

"Sure, Brittany."

"Fine, I am. But it's just 'cause she's so fucking amazeballs." I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear like that."

"It's okay, Britty. I'm not seven years old anymore." She said and then I remembered that she get's her learners this year. Shit, she'll be driving soon.

"Right, I forgot. So, anyways, I can talk to San and see when her and I can come to Lima so you guys can meet her." I said. She squealed and I giggled.

"Yay! Okay, that's awesome but, now I have to put my phone away because my teacher just got to class. I love you, sissy. See you soon, hopefully. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Hay. I love you too." I said and hung up. It was so nice to hear my sister's voice again. She sounds so grown up. I bet she's got bigger boobs than me... So not fair.

I sighed and put my phone on the coffee table before picking up my laptop and opening up a new page. I was going to write a book. It's decided. And I knew exactly what to call it...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I was halfway through the second chapter of my book when I heard my favorite voice in the world ringing through my apartment.

"Hello?" Sang the voice. Santana. I jumped up and raced to the door.

"Baby!" I yelled and attacked her with hugs and kisses. She chuckled and deepened one of our kisses. I smiled as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip, but I decided to tease her and I didn't give her entrance, "Mm, I missed you."

"Brittany... Tease." She whined before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the couch. She sat down and gave me a little box that was wrapped in ducky wrapping paper. I smiled and giggled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Britt, baby. You have to open it to find out." She said. I giggled again and squealed. I love presents.

"Okay, here it goes." I said, bracing her for what she was about to see. She smiled and gave me a nod before I viciously unwrapped the present. She seemed a little shocked but still let out a hearty laugh.

"Someone's excited." She said. I smiled really excitedly and finished unwrapping it. It was a black velvet box. A ring box.

"Um... San? I'm totally in love with you and I've honestly thought about marriage with you but.. I'm not ready now." I told her as I looked at the box. A second later I heard her laugh fill the room again and I looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing. I was being serious, "What is so funny?"

"Brittany... Aw, baby, that's so cute. I'm not proposing. We've been dating for 7 weeks. If I were to propose, I wouldn't have given you the ring box, I would've just given you the ring." She said, still giggling. Now I felt stupid. My ears felt piping hot and there was a blush crawling up my neck and cheeks.

"Oh... Right. Sorry, I was being stupid." I said.

"Hey," she cooed, "Baby, you're not stupid. I thought it was very cute." She said and pecked my lips. I immediately felt less stupid and opened the box. Inside was a ring with a red ruby in the middle.

"Oh, my god. San this is beautiful." I said, the breath getting caught in my throat, "Is that a real ruby?"

"Yeah. It's a promise ring. I just wanted you to know that I love you and by giving you this, I feel like I'm letting you know that I'm in this for the long haul." She said and I felt like crying. I totally felt the same way.

"Aw, San. I love you!" I said and the tears spilled down my cheeks as I kissed her. She smiled and held my neck, "And I totally love this. Thank you, baby, it's perfect."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Will you put it on for me?" I asked, wiping my tears. She smiled really big and nodded as I gave her my right hand. She put it on for me and kissed my hand.

"I love you, baby. Happy birthday." She said. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too." I said, "So, um, my friends and I are having this dinner at Quinn and Sam's place tonight and I want to bring you. Would you come?"

"Wanky." She said. I still didn't get that, so I frowned, "Never mind, babe. Of course I'll come."

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun! Oh, and my family wants to meet you. I was wondering when you'd be okay with going down to Lima to meet my parents and sister." I said. San's eyeballs widened and she looked overwhelmed.

"Um.. Wow. I have no idea. I mean, we could go next weekend, maybe. My mom wants to meet you too." She said, "She still lives in New Haven so, it's only two hours away."

"Yay! I'm so excited to meet your mom. She sounds so cute." I said. San giggled.

"She's a lot like me actually. But... She's meaner." Said San and shifted her body toward the TV, my laptop screen catching her eye.

"Aw, you're not mean, baby." I said and kissed her ear. She smiled and turned her head toward me.

"So.. Um, are you writing a book?" She asked, referring to my laptop. I smiled shyly and blushed.

"Yeah." I answered quietly. She smiled really big.

"Can I read what you've written?" She asked.

"No." I said simply. She gasped.

"Brittany, what the hell?!" She said. I chuckled.

"Relax. I want you to read it when it's done." I told her and she calmed down.

"Okay, good." She said, "So, can I at least know what it's called?"

"No." I said again. She pouted.

"But... Baby... That's no fair." She said, putting out her bottom lip and leaning toward me, widening her eyes like a puppy dog.

"San, don't do that to me." I said, "I don't want you to know anything about the book until it's done." She sighed and stopped pouting.

"Ugh... Fine." She said and crossed her arms like a teenager with her period.

"Baby, don't be a grump." I said and a smile was creeping onto her face, so she tried to force it away... It didn't work, "I love you my baby boo." I said in my baby voice. She giggled and kissed me lot's of times.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said.

"So... Dinner tonight?" I asked to make sure she was still in, "And then hot, steamy sex when we get back to..."

"My place." She finished, "I don't really want to hear Rachel singing while we make lady babies together." I giggled.

"Lady babies? Are we gonna be having babies in the future?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Um.. Well, I don't know. I meant sex.. You know, when we had sex a few nights ago, Rachel was singing those Barbara songs and it was really weird. Ugh... God! Brittany, you know what I meant." She said as I giggled some more.

"Yes, sweetie, I know what you meant. Relax." I said. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Okay. Phew. So, I have to go back to work now or else Sue's gonna kill me but I'll be back here at six yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good, sweetie." I said and pecked her lips as she got up, "And thank you again. I love it." I said referring to the ring. She smiled and tilted her head before kissing my nose and leaving. She called having sex, 'making lady babies'... I swear to God... She's gonna be the death of me.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okey dokey, are you ready to go in there and face a two month pregnant Quinn?!" I asked Santana as we sat in the car outside Sam and Quinn's house. There were lot's of cars already parked outside so, everyone must be here already.

San giggled.

"Britt, I know she's pregnant, I do hang out with her when you're busy, you know?" She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek, "And, she's really not that hormonal."

"... Yet." I said and then smiled at her before getting out of the car. She got out too and followed me to the front door, her hand in mine.

I breathed in and out and then knocked. I don't know why I'm so nervous... I know these people. They're my friends. Maybe it's because I'm a whole year older now. I squeezed Santana's hand and felt her squeeze back, and then Quinn opened the door with a spatula in her hand. I finally know what a spatula is.

"Hey, Britt! Happy birthday, birthday girl!" She yelled at me. I got a fright and then blinked a few times.

"Hey Quinn! Thanks!" I yelled back just as loud. She smiled and pulled me inside.

"Brittany's here!" She yelled again. Why yell, Quinn? Why?! Why?!

"Hey, Britt!"

"Happy birthday!"

"You look a whole year younger!"

"Happy, happy!"

"Hey Santana."

Were some of the things I heard as I walked into the livingroom to see all my friends standing there in fancy clothes with party hats on their heads and specially made, 'Happy birthday, Britt!' Shirts on. I smiled and felt really overwhelmed.

"Aw! You guys are so sweet! Thank you." I said and gave each of them a hug. Santana hugged everyone after me. All the guys, except Sam, hung onto her a little too long for my liking.

"Hey, Britty." Said a tiny little voice from behind me. I turned around to see 6 year old Beth standing behind me in her jammies with a blankie in her hands. I smiled.

"Hey, Beth!" I said and kneeled down to pick her up and give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and looked at me.

"Happy birthday, Britty." She said quietly, like it was a secret, "My mommy said that you're 22 today. That means that you're not old yet." I giggled and kissed her cheek again.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone very special to me, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and shyly put the tip of her index finger in her mouth. I smiled at how cute she was and made my way over to Santana, "Okay, Beth, this is my girlfriend Santana. San, this is one of my best friends, Beth." I said, introducing them. I saw Quinn smiling at me across the room as she spoke to Sam. I smiled back as Santana shook Beth's hand.

"Hi, Beth. I've heard a lot about you." Said San. Beth smiled a big toothy grin, even though she was missing a tooth.

"Really? Britty talks about me?" She asked, excitedly.

"All the time." Santana confirmed. I smiled at how fast they bonded.

"Cool. Santana, you wanna come color with me?" Asked Beth, coming out of her shy shell. San smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll come color with you." She said. Beth smiled really big and I put her down. She took San's hand and looked up at her.

"Okay, come on, lemme show you my room. I have princess bed blankets." She said happily.

"Really? That's awesome." Said San as Beth led her to her bedroom. I smiled and watched them walk away. San's gonna be a great mom.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"You know.. I see the way you look at San." Said Quinn as her and I poured drinks for everyone in the kitchen while everyone was sitting at the table talking and having a laugh. I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? And how's that?" I asked, pouring a glass of champagne for me and San.

"Well... You're already thinking about marriage aren't you?" She asked and I stopped my hands moving as I was pouring some fruit juice for Beth.

"Um.. Well, I'd say it's a bit too fast for that, Q. I love her but we've only been together for 7 weeks." I said. Quinn chuckled.

"I saw the way she was with Beth." Said Quinn, getting out four beers.

"I know. She was great." I said dreamily. Quinn chuckled.

"I think she'll be a great mom." Said Quinn. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. She's gonna be an amazeballs mom." I said.

"Mhmm... To your kids."

"Yeah- what? Quinn. Seriously?" I said. She giggled.

"Man, I'll bet you already know what your children's names are gonna be."

"Well..."

"You already know what your children's names are gonna be?" Asked Quinn, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Well, I was reading a book and I saw the name Daniel and I thought that might be a good name." I said.

"What was the book called?" She asked as I closed Beth's sippie cup. I cleared my throat.

"Um.. 'The big book of children's names'." I answered. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Britt. You are so in trouble." She said still laughing as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said and put all the drinks on a tray, "Let's go preggo."

"Ugh, you can hardly see it, Britt." She said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Wow. That was so much fun." Said San as we were driving home from dinner at Quinn's, "You have no idea how blessed you are to have friends who love you so much. When you and Quinn were getting drinks in the kitchen, they were all talking about how great you are. Telling me how lucky I am to have you. They really love you, Britt." I smiled.

"Yeah. I know. But, I think I'm the lucky one." I said and San smiled goofily.

"You really are something else, Brittany Pierce." She said. I smiled and winked at her before turning into the parking lot of her apartment building, "You wanna stay over?"

"Of course I do." I said and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car and racing her to her apartment.

I got birthday sex in the morning and in the evening. This really is the best birthday ever.

When San and I were too tired to keep going, we lay in each others arms and kissed lazily. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"I love you, San." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Britt." Was all I heard before the sleep took over.

All I remember thinking as soon as my eyes were closed was, I'm gonna marry this girl.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review? Thanks my angels. Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait, my loves! I have NO excuse, was just suffering from writers block! I really hope you enjoy this one! And feel free to seriously tell me off in a review! I deserve it, I waited WAY to long to update. :( sorry again angels... Read on.

Chapter 10 - The Meeting

"Yes Hayley, yes... Uh huh... Yeah, we're leaving for the airport right now." I said to my sister on the phone as San finished locking her apartment, "It's like 6 in the morning, why are you even up?" I asked.

"I didn't even sleep, Britt! I am SO excited! So, you're picking me up from school today right? Right?!" She yelled.. Sweet Jesus, it's too early for this. I can tell that she's been drinking a shit load of coffee.

"Yes, Hay, for the love of god, San and I are gonna pick you up from school today. Relax." I said as San and I walked out of her apartment building. She looked so tired and her hair was In a messy bun. She was wearing her sweats and an ACDC t-shirt with a pair of her favorite sneakers and her red sunglasses. Poor baby, she's so tired.

"Okay, good. How does she look? Is she tired? She is huh? She seems like the type of girl that wakes up late. I'm right, aren't I? Man, I am so clever!" She squealed.

"Um, no, Hay. You're not. She actually usually wakes up at 8 for work, so... Ring-a-ding-ding." I said and heard my sister giggled.

"But she is tired though, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, Hay. She is." I said with a smile as I looked at San who was still half asleep. We had to wake up at 5 because the

both of us take a really long time to get ready and our flight leaves at 7.

"Baby?" Said San, her voice still gruff and raspy from sleeping. I looked at her and smiled while I put my hand over the receiver of my phone as Hayley started screaming that San sounded 'SO CUTE', "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, sweetie, I'll drive, that way you can get some extra sleep in on the way to the airport." I said and took my hand off of the receiver.

"...I mean, that was just the most adorable thing I have EVER heard!" Yelled Hayley. I chuckled an opened San's door for her. She kissed my cheek and got in.

"Okay, Hay! I get it. You think my girlfriend's cute, but mitts off, okay? She's mine." I warned playfully before walking around to the drivers side and throwing San's bags in the back seat before getting in and starting the car, "I gotta go now, sis, but we'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Yay! Okay. Have a safe flight! See you later! Love you!" She said back excitedly. I smiled and hung up before pulling onto the road.

"Man, she is so excited to meet you. I mean, I think I'm gonna have to become your personal body guard. She's that excited. You know what I me-" I started and then stopped mid sentence when I saw San was sleeping. I smiled and put my hand on her thigh. Lima, Ohio.. Here we come!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Britt! Thank goodness you girls are safe! When you called and told me that your plane was delayed, I heard wrong and thought you said you needed me to call the hospital because you were in pain!" Said my dad as he scrambled to take mine and San's bags from us. San smiled and looked at me, "And if you were in pain, there really wouldn't have been anything I could've done because, well, you were in New York and I was here." He said as he put our bags in the trunk of his car. He then pulled me into a huge bear hug and kissed my head before looking at San and smiling. She held out her hand for him to shake and he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed as he squeezed her and kissed her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Pierce." She said as he put her down and kissed her forehead.

"Please, call me Tom. And it's great to meet you too, Santana. Brittany has told us a lot about you and let me tell you this, you are a thousand times more beautiful than Britt said." He said, his arm around her shoulder as he walked to the car.

"Thank you, Mr... Tom." Said San, smiling as my dad opened the back door for her.

"Britt! You sit in the back too! One of you could sit in front but I have to drop Hayley's art project off at McKinley after I drop you girls off at home and it takes up the entire front seat." He said and closed the door behind San who was giggling at how crazy my dad was, "I mean, really. The things that school's make kids do nowadays. It's ridiculous. If you want to see the Eiffel Tower so bad, just go to Paris, don't get a 15 year old to make it out of ice cream sticks just because you're too lazy." I laughed as I got into the back of the car.

"I totally agree, dad." I said. He nodded and started the car, "Do you remember when I had to make the statue of liberty out of newspaper? God, that was a mission and I didn't even get a good grade."

"Yes, I remember. I had some words with the school after that. I can assure you that after that, they don't mess with the Pierce's." He said and pulled out of the parking space, "But Hayley's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want me talking to anyone at the school because apparently it's embarrassing. I don't know what she's on about but whatever."

I laughed and San giggled.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I asked as I put my arm around San.

"Yes, I do, Britt. I'm gonna go straight to work after I've dropped off Hayley's project." He said, "I wish I didn't have to go but my boss is being a mashooganut so, I don't wanna argue with him." San laughed and buried her head in my neck.

"Okay, then. So, um, is Dory still okay to drive?" I asked as San's laughter died down.

"Yep! I fixed her up a few months ago. She's got a new engine. Also, about that, I wanted to know if it was okay if we gave Dory to Hayley next year. If she get's her license, that is." He said.

"Yeah! Sure, but she better not crash Dory. I love that car." I said. My dad chuckled and nodded.

"I can assure you that if any crashing is done in that car, Hayley won't be able to move for a month. We'll tape her to the wall." He said. San and I laughed again.

"My mom used to threaten to sell me." Said San, "Worked every time." My dad laughed.

"Well, your mom sounds like a fun lady." He said.

"Yeah, I only found out in the second grade that my name wasn't 'Garbage face'." She said and I giggled. That one got me every time.

"Maybe we should start calling Hayley 'Garbage face', huh Britt? Do you think she'd feel threatened or do you think she'd hit us?" He asked as he made a right and the car almost tipped over.

"I think she'd go bat shit crazy." I said, "You know how Hay is. She's just like mom."

"You got that right. And speaking of your mother, she's turned the guest room into her own personal recording studio... She can't even sing." He said, "You should hear her. Just the other day I was sitting downstairs trying to watch 'Batman' and all I could hear was your mom belting out Queen's 'Somebody to love' and she was awfully off key."

I laughed and looked at San who was trying so hard not to cackle.

"Dad, that's awful." I said, laughing.

"What?! It's true. I mean I love your mother but honestly... She needs to shut up." He said.

"Well, San can sing. San can sing really, really well. Maybe she can sing for you sometime. Right, San?" I said and looked at San who had stopped laughing and looked like she was gonna kill me.

"Uh... Sure." She said. My dad smiled and chuckled.

"Well, if you can actually hold a note, it'll be a really nice change." He said. San smiled.

"Oh, she can, dad. She's like, the better version of Amy Winehouse." I said, "Except, she doesn't get drunk when she performs and she didn't die at the age of 27... And she's only 22."

"Well, then, I am definitely going to be bribing you into singing Santana." He said and San chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr... Tom." She said with a smile.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, girls. Just make yourselves at home. Brittany, you know where everything is, just make sure you do not go into Hayley's room because she actually has an alarm system in there. How she got it, I don't know but I went in there yesterday to put her laundry away and it scared the Abraham Lincoln outta me." said my dad as he walked up the stairs with us following behind him. He had our bags and was rambling on about Hayley's room. As soon as mine and San's bags were in my room, my dad kissed both our cheeks and then left in a hurry saying something about his boss and donuts.

"Man... Your dad is hilarious." San said as she looked around my bedroom. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, him and my mom are kinda loony." I said, closing my door before I sat on my bed. I missed this room. I haven't slept in it for 5 months. The last time I was here was for a day 'cause Sue wanted me to talk to some guy at McKinley.

"He's nice. He's a lot like you. You like him too." She said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah... Just wait until you meet my mom." I said. San smiled and kissed my shoulder before taking off her sneakers.

"Man, do you know how embarrassing it is being in sweats in front of your girlfriends dad? I swear I thought I was gonna die. I knew I should've changed on the plane, I was just too air sick to get up." She said.

"Baby, he didn't even notice. Besides, did you see what he was wearing? He had suspenders on. AND he was wearing a reindeer tie. It's not even Christmas." I said and San laughed.

"He's so cute." She said, "I can't wait to meet your mom and sister."

"Yeah, they can't wait to meet you." I said, "My mom and dad usually get home from work at about 6 or 7, so you'll meet my mom a little later. Probably at dinner. But you'll meet Hayley this afternoon because we're picking her up from school."

"Cool. Should I be scared?" She asked.

"Truthfully? Yes. But if she hurts you I'll kick her ass." I said and San smiled before pecking my lips.

"I love you, Brittany Pierce." She said.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez." I said back and she giggled before kissing me again.

"I need to change these clothes, 'cause I feel like I just woke up." She said and I giggled before slapping her ass as she opened her bag, "Don't even try that right now, Brittany Susan Pierce." She scolded and I laughed.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, I'm just gonna get out of the car to let Hay know we're here." I said.

"Okay, I'll get out too." Said San.

"Yeah, good idea. That way she won't have to attack you while I'm driving." I said and we got out. Dory was running really nicely. I missed driving her. I shouldn't have bought a new car in New York. I mean, I wanted to bring Dory with me but she couldn't fit in my bag. As soon as San and I leaned against the side of the car, I saw Hayley walking out of the school holding some guys hand. She hadn't seen us yet, "There she is." I said, pointing her out to San.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." She said, "Nice legs."

"I know right. She dances." I said and then I saw that guy grab my sisters ass and then swallow her hole with his pierced tongue.

"Whoa!" Said San and shielded her eyes.

"Sweet baby Jesus." I said. It wasn't because my sister was kissing a guy, it was because this guy looked about 20, he had piercing's everywhere and a tattoo of Hitler on his arm. He's bad news.

"Holy crap." Said San, "He doesn't look very friendly, does he?"

"Nope. I'm gonna kill him later." I said and then my sister turned around after he slapped her ass. She took a second to check her phone and then noticed us. She squealed and raced up to us. She pounced onto me and strangled me half to death, "Hey, sis."

"Oh my GOD!" She yelled and then got off me, flinging her arms around Santana who chuckled and returned the hug.

"Hi, Hayley. I'm Santana, it's nice to meet you." Said San.

"You are SO HOT!" Yelled Hayley and San chuckled.

"Thank you. You're pretty gorgeous too." Said San.

"Oh, my god! Britt, did you hear that? You heard that right? Did anybody else hear my sisters hot girlfriend call me gorgeous?! Anybody?! No?! Okay!" She said, yelling at half the people who were talking to their friends or getting into their cars.

"Okay, Hay. Let's go to lunch, huh?" I said and opened the back door for her. She squealed and slapped my cheek before getting in. I sighed and shut the door behind her, "Let the nonsense begin." I said as San chuckled. I opened the passenger door for her and closed it after she got in.

As soon as I was in the drivers seat and the car was on the road again, Hayley started asking questions.

"So, Santana, how old are you? Are you 22 like Brittany or are you older? Or maybe are you younger?" She asked in one breath.

"Calm down, Hay." I said. San chuckled and answered the question.

"I'm 22. I'm a few months older than Britt but not too much of a difference. I think it's only two months. I was born in March." Said San. Hayley smiled an nodded.

"That is so cool! I was born in January. The seventh. Thank goodness I wasn't born on New Years, huh? Although that'd be kinda cool 'cause then everyone in the world would celebrate MY birthday." She said. I smiled at how excited my sister was that San was in the car with us.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I have an uncle that was born on the second on January. So, the day after New Years." Said San, "He likes to celebrate on New Years though. He makes everybody in the family buy him presents on New Years eve and when there's only 10 seconds left until the first of January, he hurriedly opens all his presents and he makes everyone watch. Yeah, New Years with my family isn't so fun." Hayley laughed.

"That's so cool. So, have you ever had sex?" She asked.

"Hayley! Jesus." I snapped.

"What, Brittany? I just wanna know." She said, "So, have you?"

"Yes, I have." San answered, giggling, "Why? Have you?" And Hayley turned quiet.

"You better still be a virgin, Hayley Pierce. If I find out that you let that Hitler guy pop your cherry I will hit the both of you so hard, you won't even remember your names." I warned.

"Um... What Hitler guy? Oh! You mean, Jake? Yeah, we're just friends." She said simply.

"Friends? Friends?! Hayley, he stuck his tongue down your throat and grabbed your ass like he wanted to pull it off." I said. Hayley giggled.

"Yeah, so?" She asked. I was so shocked at what I was hearing that my eyeballs nearly bugged out of my head.

"So?! So, he's not allowed to do that." I said.

"Yeah, he is." She said.

"No, he isn't, okay? If he's not your boyfriend, you shouldn't let him take advantage of you like that." I said.

"Take advantage? It's not like I'm drunk or drugged or anything. I like it. It's whatever, Britt." She said. Oh, dear Lord, who is this person?

"It's whatever?! Are you in love with him?" I asked.

"No, but he's hot." She said. I saw San raise her eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. I knew the look that was on her face. She knew something. Something felt familiar to San, I knew that face.

"Okay, Hayley. Whatever." I said and turned on the radio.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"I'm gonna go finish my homework." Said Hayley as San and I sat down in the living room. We had just gotten back from lunch at Breadstix and I was stuffed.

"Okay. Have fun." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she walked upstairs.

"She's so adorable." Said San, "She's a handful, I can see but she's adorable."

"Yeah... God, I can't believe she's grown up so fast. 5 months ago she wasn't like this. She was weird 5 months ago, but now she's rebellious and it's annoying me." I said, "I mean, she makes out with guys, who she's probably having sex with too, just because she likes it. That's not how it should be. She should be making out with one guy, and she should be in love with that guy. It shouldn't be like this."

"Sweetie, it's okay, she'll grow out of it. I was exactly the same and I grew out of it by the time I was 17." Said San.

"Yeah, but you realized you were gay." I said and then it hit me and I gasped, "Oh. My. God."

"I was thinking that in the car when we were on our way to lunch. Maybe you should talk to her, you know. I mean, don't just up and ask her if she's a lesbian but maybe let her know that she can tell you anything." Said San.

"Yeah, maybe I should. I'll go now. The kitchen's through there if you need anything and the coffee is in the cupboard above the kettle and the mugs are in the cupboard next to the coffee." I said, standing up and making my way upstairs.

"Okay, do you want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah... Coffee. That's why I told you where it was... Duh." I said. San giggled and got up.

"Okey dokey, baby." She said and made her way to the kitchen while I walked the rest of the way upstairs.

"Hay, can I come in? I wanna talk to you about something." I said, knocking on my sisters bedroom door.

"Yeah, the door's open." She said and I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed writing in a big purple notebook with a fluffy pen. I smiled and sat in her bean bag chair after I closed the door.

"Hi.." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi." She said, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Um... I just wanted to let you know that San really likes you. She says your adorable and really pretty." I said and I watched my sisters face light up.

"Really? She said that?" She asked and I nodded, "Wow. That's so cool. Tell her I think she's super sexy and has an awesomely adorable laugh."

"I will." I said chuckling, "So, um, how've you been lately?"

"Uh.. Good, I guess. I've missed you a lot. I got onto the cheerleading squad at school. It's pretty fun but the coach is kinda mean." She said.

"Yeah, the coach we had was kinda bitchy too." I said, "So, any boyfriends while I've been away?" Hayley giggled and carried on writing.

"Um... Nope. Just Jake but he's not my boyfriend. He's a senior too. He's failed like 3 times." She said, "I don't like him like that. He's just a good kisser."

"Yeah, when he grabbed your ass earlier this afternoon it looked pretty rough." I said.

"Yeah, he doesn't really know his own strength." She said, "I also don't really like the amount of tattoo's he has. He has like 10 all over his chest, it's insane. Like, have one or two, that's fine but don't overdo it, you know."

"Yeah. San has a tattoo." I said. Hayley smiled.

"Yeah? Where?" She asked.

"On her shoulder. She got it after her dad died. It says the same as mine." I said.

"Wow, you guys are like, totally meant to be." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said, "Hay? You've always been honest with me, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because I wanna ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me because you're my baby sister and I love you." I said. She frowned and giggled a little.

"Okay. Ask away." She said.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked and she stopped writing and just stared at the page. As soon as those words left my mouth, all the color drained from her face. And I knew...

"No." She said quietly before continuing to write. I nodded.

"Who was it?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me.

"You can't tell anyone, Britt." She said and I nodded, "Seriously, it's a secret and I don't want mom and dad to find out until I've left for college, okay?"

"Okay. Who was it, Hay? You can trust me." I said softly.

"Jessica." She said quietly and avoided eye contact with me. Oh, my god, San was right. She's gay, "But I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual. I prefer boys too but Jess is totally perfect." I nodded, "And besides, I love her. I always have."

"Are you in love with her?" I asked softly, letting my sister know that I wasn't freaking out and that it was okay.

"Kinda." She said with a hint of a smile, "She makes me feel happy. You understand that, I mean you're with Santana."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I said, "So are you gonna tell me how it was or am I gonna have to wrestle it outta you?" I asked. Hayley giggled.

"It was perfect." She said softly and I smiled at how happy my sister looked, "She was so gentle with me, you know. And it felt really good too." I giggled and nodded.

"Well, sex usually does feel good. If it doesn't feel good then you're doing it wrong." I said and Hayley laughed.

"Yeah and she's got really soft lips too." She said, "I like kissing her. It's like, addictive."

"I know what you mean." I said, "So, if you love Jess then why do you let Jake tongue you like that?"

"Because it impresses my friends." She said with a shrug.

"Did you ever think about how that makes Jess feel?" I asked. And she stopped writing to think.

"No.. Huh.. She must feel pretty shitty." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"I know I'd feel pretty shitty if the girl I loved was making out with some 21 year old guy." I said. Hayley frowned and took out her phone.

"I'm gonna call her. Thanks Britt." She said. I smiled and kissed her head before opening the door.

"Just know that you can always talk to me, Hay. I love you no matter what, okay?" I said and she nodded as she held the phone to her ear. I smiled one last time and then walked out, closing the door behind me. Before I walked away, I heard my sister talking on the phone and I knew she'd be fine, she said, 'I'm sorry. I love you too' and with that, I walked back downstairs to my girlfriend.

"Hey, love. Okay, I made your coffee but I think you guys need a new kettle because this one totally just squirted piping hot water all over me." Said San, handing me my coffee. I smiled and took it before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I said and kissed her again. She seemed a little confused but kissed me back anyways.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded as I kissed her one last time before fully pulling away.

"Yeah. Hayley's not a virgin anymore but that's okay because she lost her virginity to somebody she's in love with. And, she's bi." I said and San smiled, "And Jake's just her beard." San giggled.

"I knew it." She said, "So, who'd she lose it to?"

"One of her best friends. Her name's Jessica." I said.

"See... That's so special." She said.

"She seemed so happy when she was telling me about it. I've never seen her face light up like that. I think she'll be okay." I said and kissed San's forehead, "Now, let's go get you dried up and then we can go to the store and get another kettle. This is the same one we had when I was Hayley's age. It's about time it got upgraded."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

When San and I got home from buying a new kettle, my mom was home from work and was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I smiled as I saw her and I nearly attacked her.

"Mommy!" I yelled and she smiled and turned around.

"Britt! Okay, where is she? Where is this beautiful girl that's got my baby so in love and whipped?" My mom asked as we pulled out of our hug.

"Mom, this is Santana, Santana, this is my mom, Sally." I introduced them. San smiled as my mom pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Pierce." Said San.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Santana. And call me Sally. Now, girls, we're having chicken stir fry for dinner. Is that okay? Yes? Good." Said my mom after kissing San's forehead and continuing to chop the vegetables.

"That's perfect, mom. Now, San and I got a new kettle because this one was being a bitch." I said and took the new kettle out so I could plug it in.

"Oh, thank goodness. I've been telling your father to go out and get one but he never does. I swear, I don't know what's going on in that man's head sometimes." She said. I laughed and plugged it in.

"There ya go." I said, "Perfect. It's sexy too."

"Yes, yes, Britt. Whatever you say. Would you pass me those carrots?" She asked. I smiled and handed my mom the carrots she was referring to.

"Okay, do you need help with anything else?" I asked.

"No thank you, sweetie. I just have to cut these up and I'll let your father do the rest." She said. I laughed and nodded as I wrapped my arms around San.

"Okay then. San and I are just gonna go outside for a while, yeah? We'll be in, in a couple minutes." I said. My mom nodded and started humming some weird song.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And then she swam into the wall. I mean, she was wearing goggles for gods sakes, but she still swam into the wall and it didn't help that she had flippers on, she was going extra fast." Said my dad as everyone at the table laughed. Everyone but me. He was telling the story about the one christmas we spent at my grandma's house and I got swim gear. I was so excited to use it but I was so scared to open my eyes underwater so I swam straight into the pool wall. Why did he have to tell this story during dinner? With my super hot girlfriend there too?

"Dad it's not funny, my tooth chipped and I was bleeding." I said and Hayley was pissing herself.

"It was pretty funny, sweetie." Said my mom as she giggled. I rolled my eyes and put a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"And she was swimming so fast too. Just, straight into the wall. I mean, she looked so silly. We all stopped laughing after we saw the blood though, of course but, the whole thing was the funniest moment of my life." Said my dad, still laughing.

"Hi, hello.. Hi there, yeah, I'm sitting right here." I said and San rubbed my thigh, laughing as well.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I think it's adorable." She said, giggling. Hayley was crying from laughing so hard. Seriously? Come on!

"Oh, and remember that time when Britt rolled herself into the pool because she was wearing her new skates and she didn't know how to stop? Friggen' hilarious." Said Hayley, still laughing.

"Oh, jesus christ." I said, putting my fork down on my empty plate.

"I think we still have that tape." Said my dad, "Santana, after dinner we can show you some of the movies we made when Britt was little. She was so cute. And her legs were so chubby."

"Dad!" I scolded. San giggled and kissed my cheek.

"That sounds awesome." She said. My dad smiled and nodded excitedly. Hayley was still laughing. Her face had gone all red and she was waving her hands in front of it.

Dear God,

My family's mean to me.

Love, Brittany.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, make a left here and then a right. Her house is number 26." Said San as we drove to her mom's house.

"Okey dokes." I said, "I'm so excited, baby!"

"Me too. My mom's gonna love you." She said.

"Yay!" I said.

"Okay, right there. The one with the red door." She said. I smiled and pulled into the driveway.

"Nice house. It's pretty." I said, opening the drivers door and getting out. I quickly ran around the car and opened the door for San. She smiled and got out, pecking my lips as I closed the door.

"Yeah, my dad designed it with a few of his architect friends." She said. I smiled and put my arm over her shoulder, "Okay, get ready to meet the craziest spanish lady you will ever meet in your life."

"I'm ready." I said and San knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a woman about the same size as Santana opened the door with her dark raven hair in a messy bun and a red flower in her hair along with a casual sun dress and an apron. She also had no shoes on which I thought was cool.

"Santana! My baby! You're here!" She yelled in that heavy spanish accent I had heard over the phone. She pulled San into a hug and peppered her face with kisses, "And you must be Brittany! Come here and give me a kiss, you beautiful girl!"

I smiled and gave San's mom a hug. She kissed my cheek.

"It's lovely to meet you, Brittany, I am Maribel and you can call me whatever you like, as long as is not something terrible like something to do with the devil, si?" She said. I chuckled and nodded.

"You got it." I said. She smiled and pulled us inside.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Man, your mom is so awesome. She's so funny too." I said to San as we got out of the car at my parents house. We had spent the whole day with Maribel and she was so much fun. We danced and stuff and we even looked at pictures of San as a baby. She was the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"Yeah. She's pretty awesome. She told me that she loves you and she wants grandkids soon." She said chuckling, "She said my dad would've loved you."

"Yeah?" I said, really proud that San's mom liked me that much.

"Yeah. It's true. He would've adored you." She said. I smiled and kissed her, letting my lips linger as I pulled her closer. As we pulled away, San smiled, "Come on. Let's go inside before your dad scolds us for being late for dinner."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Rach? You home?" I said as I opened the apartment door. San and I had just gotten back to New York. We spent the whole of Sunday at the mall with my sister. I had dropped San off at her apartment on my way back to mine.

There were boxes all over the apartment. What the fuck?

"Yeah!" Yelled Rachel, running out of her bedroom with a box.

"Um, what's with all the boxes?" I asked.

"Oh, god! I still haven't told you. Shit, now I feel like a bitch." She said, putting the box she was carrying on top of a closed one.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Um, Finn and I decided to move in together. I'm leaving tomorrow." She said and I felt my eyes fill with tears. As annoying as Rachel was, I loved living with her. I was gonna miss her.

"Oh... Well, that's great, Rach. Congratulations." I said and gave her a hug, letting the tear fall.

"Thanks Britt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it completely slipped my mind." She said. I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna miss living with you, that's all." I said.

"I'm gonna miss living with you too, Britt." She said, "Now, enough about me. How was it in Lima? Did your parents love her?"

I smiled as Rachel pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. I'm gonna miss this. I'll totally see her all the time but I won't be able to have her amazing chocolate chip pancakes in the morning and I won't have her here when I need a shoulder to cry on or somebody to yell at. But on the bright side, San and I can have sex anywhere we want and Rachel can't complain because she won't be living here anymore. Yeah... I'm gonna like living by myself.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay, guys. There's chapter 10. Sorry again for the long wait. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and update within a week.

Thanks for reading guys, review? Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Boss Man

So, I just got called into Sue's office and to be honest, I am freaking out. I gave in my piece yesterday and she commented on it already so now I think I'm in trouble. What if she fires me?! What the hell am I gonna do?! Shit.

I made my way to Sue's office after downing the rest of my coffee, which by the way, was piping hot. And now my mouth feels like it's on fire.

I stood outside Sue's office and took a deep breath in and out before knocking.

"Come in!" She yelled from inside. I inhaled and exhaled before opening the door and walking inside, closing the door behind me and sitting down on the chair opposite Sue's desk, "Good morning, Blondie. You're looking awfully nervous today."

"Um.. Thanks, Sue. So, what did you wanna see me about?" I asked.

"Well, Blondie, I just wanted to talk to you about something and I think.. You're gonna like it." Said Sue and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Great, what's up?" I asked, sitting up straight and putting one leg over the other.

"Well, as of tomorrow, I am resigning. So, I need someone to take my job and since your writing's been so good lately, I thought you'd be the perfect option." She said and my eyeballs widened.

"You- you're, you're giving me your job?! What?! Oh my god! This is amazing! Oh my god, oh my god!" I yelled and Sue pursed her lips, signaling that she wanted me to shut up, "Right. Sorry. So, um, carry on."

"Yes. Um, I am promoting you to Editor and Chief of this newspaper." She said and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, "Which means, you'll be able to do everything that I do now. You will pick what goes in the newspaper and what's crap. You get to fire the idiots and promote the people you like. You shall take my position tomorrow and that's final. Are we understood?" She asked. I vigorously nodded my head.

"Yeah we are!" I yelled, really excitedly, "But, where are you going?"

"I am taking 2 years off to visit my goat in Mexico." She said and I frowned.

"Okay.. That's cool, Sue." I said and then smiled really big, "Thank you! Thank you SO much, Sue! You won't regret this!"

"I sure hope not, Blondie. Now, go pack your office so it's ready to be moved in here." She said.

"I get your office too?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Blondie, it comes with the job." She said. I squealed and couldn't help but kiss her cheeks,

"Okay, you've just popped my personal bubble."

"Sorry! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said before running out of her office to tell San.

I raced past all the other offices and jumped over a plant to get to Santana's office, squealing with joy as I ran. As soon as I got there, I knocked frantically on the door before opening it, not even waiting for her to say I could come in.

"Baby! You will never guess what just happened!" I said and then noticed she was on the phone.

"Yeah, hold on..." She said and put her hand over the receiver, "Hi, sweetie. Sit down, I'll be with you in a second." I nodded and sat down as she took her hand off the receiver and kept talking, "Yeah, I'm back. Sorry about that... Mhmm... Oh, my god, that'd be great... Yes! Yes, of course! When do I start?" Oh, my god... She just accepted another job, didn't she? And she sounded so excited. Well, it won't be so bad, I mean, she'll still be in New York, so it's totally cool if she's happy. I looked at her and all the color in her face went away, "Oh... Um, crap... No, no, I mean, it's a great opportunity but.. I'm gonna have to think about it... Yeah.. Yeah, I'll call you back within a week, thank you. Okay... Okay, bye." She said and hung up. She smiled and looked at me before coming over to me and kissing my nose and then my lips.

"Hey." I said. She smiled.

"Hey," she said softly, "So, what are you so excited about?"

"Well... I have some seriously exciting news." I said, "I just got promoted to Editor and Chief." She smiled and her eyeballs nearly bugged out of her head.

"Oh, my god! Britt, baby, that's great!" She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Wow, sweetie, that's awesome, congratulations."

"Thanks, baby." I said as she peppered kisses all over my face, "So, who were you talking to?"

"Um, well, you've heard of William Shuester, right?" She asked.

"Of 'Shuester Industries'?" She nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, he read a few of my articles in the paper and... He offered me a job." She said and I smiled.

"Well, baby, that's great! I mean, it sucks that we won't be working together anymore, but if this new job makes you happy then you should totally take it." I said and she smiled a pained smile.

"Yeah, well, it's an amazing job but... There's a problem." She said.

"Whatever it is, we can work through it. If this job is really amazeballs, then I say take it." I said, trying my best to be super supportive. She smiled that pained smile and my heart cracked seeing her like this. What's the problem?

"The job is in Paris." She said and that was it... My heart sunk. I knew she could see the heart break in my face, because she came up to me and kissed me softly.

"But I won't take it, if it means I can't see you. I mean, you just got this promotion and I'm really happy for you. And yeah, sure, the job in Paris is a great opportunity for me because I'll be Editor and Chief of 'Shuester Industries' not to mention I'll be able to publish peoples books, but... I love you and if I can't see you then, it's cool, I can totally stay here. Besides, I like it here." She said, holding my shoulders before kissing my lips repeatedly.

"Baby.." I said as she kept kissing me, "Baby, stop." I said, trying to get her to look at me, but she didn't stop. She ignored my completely and kept kissing my lips, deepening our kisses, "No, baby, stop. Look at me." And she stopped. She opened her dark brown eyes and locked them with mine, "You should take it." I said and she shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes.

"No, Britt, I can't leave you." She said.

"Baby, it's okay, we can try long distance. So many people do it and most of them turn out fine." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. A tear I didn't even know was there, "This is such an amazing opportunity for you and I want you to be able to experience it. We can still be together, baby. I mean, skype was invented for a reason. So were airplanes and phones."

"But... Paris is so far. What if the both of us are too busy to be able to see each other? I don't wanna lose you, Britt, I love you." She said as the tears fell and cascaded down her gorgeous face, breaking my heart a little more.

"And I love you. So, so much. But, being Editor and Chief of 'Shuester Industries' is a big deal, San. And you'd be really good at it." I said, wiping away all the sad tears running down her cheeks, "And we will see each other. I'll make time to fly up to Paris to see you and I'll skype you and call you everyday. Santana, I've never been this in love before and all I want is to see you doing something that makes you beam with happiness. If taking this job at 'Shuester Industries' is gonna put my favorite smile on your face then take it."

"God... You're the most amazing girlfriend.. Ever." She said with a sad smile.

"I love you, San. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and yeah, you moving to Paris is gonna be a huge adjustment and I'll probably spend a lot of nights not even sleeping because I'll miss you so much but... We'll make it work. And I'll send you love letters and you'll get them in the post like they did in the olden days." I said. She smiled and let out a breathy laugh before nodding, "Now pick up that phone, call that man back and take that job or I'll do it for you." She chuckled and nodded again before standing up and picking up her phone.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at me as she held the phone to her ear, her fingers dancing on the keys of the phone. I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Go get 'em, baby." I said and she smiled before dialing the number.

I just encouraged my girlfriend to move to Paris... What is wrong with me?!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And here's to Brittany, who is finally living by herself and who just got promoted to Editor and Chief of 'The Sylvester Paper'!" Said a rather drunk Sam as he held a shot of vodka in the air. Everybody cheered and downed their shots, I smiled and downed mine.

"And to Santana who got that amazing job in Paris with 'Shuester Industries'!" He yelled, pouring everyone another shot, except Quinn, of course. San smiled and squeezed my hand. Everyone cheered and downed their shots. I downed mine and saw San pour hers in the pot plant behind her.

Office parties were always fun... Especially when Sam decided to invite everyone and their uncle. And everyone and their uncle brought a shit load of booze.

"And to me and Quinn, because we finally set a date for the wedding! September 18th!" He slurred as he put his arm around Quinn who smiled and sipped her virgin margarita through her straw. Everyone cheered and downed yet another shot. I decided to stick with San and pour mine into the pot plant too. I was driving home tonight and I didn't wanna be over the limit.

"And to Sam who is incredibly shit faced right now and needs to sit down!" I yelled, taking two cokes out of the break room fridge. Everyone cheered again and San and Quinn laughed as Sam downed another shot.

"How you doin' baby? You okay?" I asked San as she sat down at one of the break room tables while everyone else made their way to Sam's office to look at something, probably pornographic, on Sam's laptop.

"Yeah, I guess. You?" She asked as I gave her a coke.

"A little sad... But yeah." I said, smiling sadly at her, "I'm also really happy for you. You're gonna rock that job like you rock my bed." She chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks, babe." She said.

"So, do you know when you leave?" I asked, putting my hands over hers and soothingly rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Yeah. Next week Tuesday." She answered, sipping her coke through the pink straw I'd put in it for her.

"Tuesday? That's in 5 days." I said. She nodded sadly.

"I know."

"It's not even a whole week." I said, my voice coated with complete and utter sadness.

"I know." She said softly, bringing my hands up to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to them, "Which is why I wanted to ask you if you'd help me pack up my apartment? There's a lot of crap in there that I need to get rid of and I only have 4 days to do it." She said.

"You mean 5 days." I corrected her.

"No. Four. I wanna spend the last day making love to you." She said softly and I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her. As soon as our lips met, I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as a soft moan escaped my throat.

"In that case, of course I'll help you pack your stuff." I whispered against her lips as the soft pads of her thumbs brushed away the tears on my cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered, ever so gently pressing her lips against mine again, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I said through a sob.

"Don't cry, baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise. You said so yourself." She said gently.

"I know. And it will be... I'm just gonna miss you." I said as more tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart." She said, "But this is just something that I have to do, you know. Like you said, it's an amazing opportunity for me and I'd be insanely stupid if I didn't go. Just know that... I love you so much more than I could ever love any job. And.. If you want me to come back once I'm in Paris.. I'll be here. In a heart beat."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded, "I love you so much, San."

"I love you too." She said and sealed our lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss.

My girlfriend is leaving for Paris... In 5 days... I didn't know my heart could hurt this much.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, this has all of your books in them. I just need to pack up the rest of your kitchen and then this whole place will be all packed up and ready to be shipped to Paris." I said as I put San's box of books down on the empty apartment floor. All that covered the apartment now were boxes and San's mattress.

"Thanks, baby." She said. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow afternoon. It's already so soon." I said, cupping her face with my hands.

"Yeah... But let's not talk about that. I just wanna enjoy the rest of my time with you while I still have it." She said, putting down the beer she had in her hand and holding onto my waist. I pressed my forehead against hers and nudged her nose with mine. She chuckled and smiled before joining our lips. I ran my index finger down her cheek while we kissed and used my other hand to pull her closer to me by her lower back. She hummed as I walked the two of us slowly over to San's uncovered mattress that lay in between all the boxes. Her fingers danced their way up my sides to the front of my button-up shirt. She slowly started to undo the buttons on my shirt and slid it off of my shoulders, revealing my plain white tank top. She smiled against my lips as her soft hands gently cupped my breasts through my shirt. I chuckled against her lips as she massaged my breasts.

"Mmm, lay down." I ordered softly. San pulled away and let go of my breasts to lay down on the mattress. I took off my tank top and San smiled when she saw I wasn't wearing a bra, "Take your shirt off, sweetie."

"Okay." She said and lifted her shirt over her head. Taking her bra off with it. All I was wearing now was a pair of sweat pants and San had on a pair of jean shorts.

"Take the rest off. I'll be right back." I said and made my way to an open box in San's now empty bedroom. I quickly took off my sweats and threw them aside as I searched the box for San's strap-on. I knew it was in this box because I had packed San's bedroom... For a reason.

As soon as I found it, I quickly put the harness on and then attached the... Well, the... You know... The thing-ding-ding. It was red.. When San and I first used the strap-on, I giggled at the color 'cause it's San's favorite. It's typical that she'd buy a red dildo.

As soon as it was on and in place, I made my way back to San. When I got back to San, I saw that she had lit a bunch of candles and spread them all around the mattress. I smiled as I saw her bare back leaning over to light the last candle. I quietly moved up behind her and pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to her lower back. She slowly stood up straight and chuckled softly.

"You're so beautiful." I told her. She turned around and smiled lovingly at me.

"As are you." She said, gently running her fingertips down my arms and holding my hands, "What took you so long?"

"Well, I uh..." I started and cleared my throat before looking down at the fake thing-ding-ding that was attached to the harness that was secure on my hips. San followed my gaze and let out a soft gasp.

"Oh, Brittany.." She whispered. She looked at it for a few more seconds before looking back at me and locking our eyes, "You realize that this is probably the last time we'll be able to do this for a couple weeks."

"Yeah..." I said, getting all choked up, "I know. Just... Let me make love to you." She smiled and nodded before lowering herself onto the mattress and lying down as I lowered myself on top of her. I hovered over her and smiled before pressing my lips to hers ever so softly. I kissed her plump lips before I pulled away to press wet kisses all over her neck. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through my hair. I kissed my way to her pulse point and gently sucked as she let out a louder moan than the ones before. I sucked on her pulse point until I was sure I left a mark. I wanted her to have that there for the next couple weeks. As soon as her soft, caramel colored neck had an extremely noticeable hickey, I kissed my way to her collar bone and in between the valley of her breasts before I gently sucked on her left nipple while I rolled the right one between my thumb and index fingers. San was letting soft but sexy moans escape her gorgeous lips as I teased her nipples.

"Britt..." She moaned, "I'm so wet." I smiled and let go of her nipple with a wet pop. I gently kissed her lips as I ran the tip of the dildo through her wet folds. She gasped into my mouth and slightly arched her back, "Britt.. I need you, baby." I gently kissed her cheek before aligning the dildo with her entrance and looking her in the eyes as I slowly thrust into her. She moaned as she took the entire 8 inches, "Oh, Brittany.." She moaned as I slowly pulled back and then moved back in again, trying to get a good rhythm. I put both my hands next to her head and looked her in the eyes as I slowly and softly moved in and out of her, watching her face contort with pleasure. I kissed her chin, her cheeks and her now closed eyelids before brushing my lips across hers.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I asked softly, watching her mouth open as she arched her back, letting out a particularly loud moan.

"Uh! Yeah.." She moaned, "Go faster, Britt.." I smiled and kissed her jaw as I picked up the pace and started thrusting in and out of her faster, listening to her moans fill the apartment. I moved my hands from next to her head to underneath her back. I held her close as I moved my hips as fast as I could while I buried my head in the ditch of her neck, inhaling her gorgeous scent as I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as I realized this was the last time I'd be able to make love to Santana for at least a month. I felt her slowly bring her legs up and wrap them around my waist as her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands tangling in my hair. She was moaning loudly as I breathed heavily into her neck as I felt the pressure of my thrusts hit my throbbing clit. I knew I was close and San was close too.

"Cum with me, baby." I said softly as I felt her legs start to shake.

"Uh! Baby, I'm cumming!" She yelled in ecstasy and it sent me over the edge, shaking with her as the tears fell out of my eyes and hit her neck. We rode out our orgasms together as the tears kept falling from my eyes. I pulled San impossibly closer and let out a sob into her neck. Suddenly I felt tiny drops of water hit my shoulder and looked up to see my favorite brown eyes glistening with tears as a few ran down San's face. I let out another sob and soon I was full on crying. She held me close, the dildo still inside of her, and ran her fingers lovingly through my hair as I cried.

"Te amo, Brittany." She whispered before kissing my shoulder as more of her tears hit my bare skin and rolled down my back, "Te amo."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, I guess that's everything." Said San after we had made sure all of her stuff that she was taking with her to Paris was getting put in storage on the plane.

"Have you got your passport?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered and kissed my nose.

"Okay. What time is your flight leaving?" I asked as she linked our fingers while we walked over to a couple seats to sit down while we waited for the invisible announcer lady to announce San's flight was boarding.

"20 minutes." She answered. I nodded as we sat down. I put our hands on my lap and played with San's fingers, "Thank you for last night, Britt. It was amazing and.. It really meant a lot to me."

"Yeah.. Me too." I said, making eye contact with her.

"Now, remember, as soon as you've finished that book, you send it to me and I'll publish it. Thirty thousand copies, first run. Promise?" She said and I smiled.

"I promise." I said, kissing her hand and letting my lips linger, "Quinn and the guys told me to tell you to have a safe flight and that they said they'll miss you... Especially Puck." San giggled and nodded.

"Well, tell them I'll miss them too." She said, "But tell Puck that there's only one person that I'll miss the most and it's definitely not him." I smiled lovingly at her and nodded.

"I will." I said before leaning in.

"Flight 326 to Paris is now boarding." Said the invisible announcer lady and I immediately got all choked up.

"That's me." Said San before pecking my lips and standing up. Putting her purse over her shoulder as I stood up.

"I don't wanna cry again." I said as the tears already began to fall. San frowned sadly cupped my face with her hands.

"Baby... I'm gonna miss you." She said and started crying as well. I bit my lip to stop from sobbing before pulling her into my arms and squeezing her tight, tangling my fingers in her hair. I felt her hot breath on my neck as she balled my shirt into her fists.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said and kissed her head, "Okay... You should go now or I'll never be able to let go of you." I she chuckled and pulled out of our hug.

"Okay... I love you, baby." She said and gave me a soft, lingering kiss.

"I love you too." I said as we pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She said softly. I smiled and nodded, pecking her lips once more before she walked away to board her plane. I stood in place watching her walk away until she was out of sight. I sighed and wiped away the tears. I picked up my purse and started walking back to the entrance of the airport. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I got into my car, new tears running down my face.

I closed the door and took out my phone.

-Te amo, baby. Xxx miss you already :) - it said and I smiled before replying.

-Miss you too, beautiful. Have a safe flight and call me when you land. I love you so much xxx-

As soon as my text was sent, I put on my seat belt and pulled out of my parking spot and back onto the road as I drove back to my apartment.

I can't believe my heart feels so sore. I've definitely never felt like this before. I like being so in love with San but at the same time, I wish my heart didn't have to hurt so bad every time I wasn't with her... So sad... Like a sad little panda.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: okay, there's chapter 11. I decided to do a faster update since I hadn't updated for so long last time. I hope you enjoyed this one. Review? They really do make for faster updates, guys. ;) #justsaying...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Okay, okay, I know some of you are angry with me for moving Santana to Paris but don't worry, there is a method to my madness and I am confirming right now that they WILL NOT break up. Every relationship has it's troubles, of course but Brittana breaking up on the show was too much for my Brittana heart and I am forever despising the writers until our girls get back together, whenever that may be, so in my fic they shall NOT be breaking up under any circumstances. Ever, ever, ever! Never EVER!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really means a lot. In this chapter, most of your hopes and dreams for our girls shall come true... Enjoy :D

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Chapter 12 - We're gonna be okay...

San's been in Paris for 4 weeks now and the long distance thing is hard but it's actually going pretty well. I'm flying up to Paris this weekend to visit my lady and definitely get it on.

I really miss San but we call each other everyday when we get the chance and we skype every night. We even had skype sex the other day. And we've explored phone sex, so, maybe her being away for a while isn't that bad. Even though actual human being sex is so much better than phone sex or skype sex but, whatever.

San said that Paris is really pretty except she doesn't understand what anyone there is saying because she didn't take French in high school. She said that her job is so much fun and she enjoys being able to read peoples manuscripts and stuff. She gets to decide what gets published too, so that's cool.

My job is so awesome. I have more time to write my book now since I get to decide what goes in the paper. I've given my column to Tina because she's really good and I wanted to have more time to work on my book and besides, getting to pick what goes in the paper is pretty fuckin' awesome. Obviously I still write some stuff. Actually I've had to take over the sex column since San isn't here but since I hardly know anything about sex, I ask San what to write. When I first asked her, she laughed and said she'd write one for me and send it so I can read it and then learn from what she wrote. I've learned quite a lot too. Like, what positions make a baby and which one's don't. And also, if you wanna make a baby, it helps if the woman has an orgasm. Pretty cool, huh?!

Because I'm in charge now, I've changed the rules a little, like, I've made every Friday, casual Friday. I've made every Monday, take-out day, which means that on Monday's the whole office chooses what take-out they want and we order in. I know, I'm awesome.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch at Quinn and Sam's place. Quinn and I are talking about the wedding and her baby that's gonna be here in 7 months.

"Yeah, I know, but are you sure that's where you want to have your wedding?" I asked, "I mean, it's really expensive, Q."

"I know, but it's where Sam's parents got married and he's wanted to get married there forever. I know it's a lot of money but... Ugh, I don't know. Is it silly that I wanna give him everything?" She asked.

"No. But everything is a shit load of money. Money that you guys don't have. I mean, yeah, it's beautiful venue but it's already WAY over budget and that's not even including the dresses and the food and all of that stuff." I told her, "The venue alone costs more money than you guys are allowed to spend."

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath, seeing as though Beth was sitting right there, "Crap, what are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know, Q, but I guess you're just gonna have to talk to Sam and let him know that the venue you guys want is too much money." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay." She said, running her fingers through her hair, "Okay. Enough of this stuff. We can talk more about it later. So, how's San?"

"Oh, she's great. She's having a lot of fun in Paris. I'm going up there tomorrow after work." I said.

"Aw, that's so much fun. Be sure to take a picture by the Eiffel Tower." She said. I smiled.

"I will. San says it's beautiful up there but she's super homesick." I said.

"Well, it's not surprising. She must miss you tons." She said.

"Yeah, we miss each other a lot but this job is really great for her, so, we're making it work." I said, "And if her and I are meant to be together forever, fingers crossed, then it'll happen. Something will come up and she'll either come back down here or I'll move up there."

"Yeah, let's hope it's not the last one. I can't have my best friend moving to Paris. If you move to Paris, then who the hell am I gonna talk to when Sam annoys me?" I chuckled and sipped my coffee.

"I'm not even moving, Q. I was explaining a hypothetical situation." I said. She shook her head and smiled before kissing Beth's head.

"You really can't stand not being with her, huh?" She said.

"Nope." I said, "It's torture. But we have amazing phone sex so it's cool... For now."

"Um, little ears, please." She said, covering Beth's ears. I smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Sweetie, why don't you go run a bath? Hmm?" She asked Beth who just nodded and ran to the bathroom. Seconds later we heard the water turn on and we saw Beth's shirt being flung out the bathroom door. I giggled and looked at Quinn.

"You know... She really does have a lot of Puck in her." I said. Quinn smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yeah... He's a good dad to her. When he has her for weekends, she always comes back with a huge smile on her face, chattering away about her time with daddy." She said with a smile as she watched Beth turning off the taps and climbing in, "I love seeing her happy. To be honest, if Sam hadn't have transferred to McKinley all those years ago, I think Puck and I would be together. Don't get me wrong, I'm in love with Sam... and Puck and I are way over but... Sometimes I just wonder... What if."

This was such a sweet moment. Seeing Quinn open up. She hardly ever does this so when she does, it's nice.

"Yeah... I know what you mean." I said, "Hey did I tell you that Hayley's bi?" And, moment's gone.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, sweetie, I just finished packing my bag. I'm so excited to see you tomorrow." I said on the phone with San as I finished packing up my bag for Paris. I was only going for three days but I wanted to make sure I brought everything I needed.

"I'm excited too, babe. I can't wait to see you again. I've missed kissing you." She said lovingly and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and sat on my bed, legs crossed and back against the head board, "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you." She said jokingly. I giggled.

"No, babe. You know what I mean." I said and she laughed.

"I'm lying in bed, why? What are you doing?"

"Sitting in bed. So, basically we're doing the same thing, except I'm sitting and you're lying." I said.

"That is so true." She said with a giggle.

"So... What are you wearing?" I asked seductively.

"Mmm... Clothes." She said and I sighed as she giggled.

"Babe! Come on!" I said.

"Okay, okay, I'm wearing a thong and a tank top. What are you wearing?" She asked and I felt my spine tingle imagining San in a thong and a tank top. I mean, I've seen her a lot nakeder than that but... It's still hot.

"Nothing!" I said and giggled when she gasped.

"Oh, my goodness, you naughty girl!" She scolded in a british accent, "I shall have to punish you."

"Really? Oh, no! What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Well, when you get here I'm just gonna have to bend you over my knee and spank you until you've learned your lesson..." She said seductively and I felt the wetness polling between my legs, "Or I can just put you in a corner and make you think about what you've done after whacking you over the head with a wooden spoon." She said normally and I laughed.

"San!" I said in between giggles. She laughed too.

"It's totally up to you." She said, chuckling.

"I want the first one, the second one sounds really sore." I said. She laughed even louder and it made my heart grow ten thousand times bigger.

"Okay then. I'll totally give you a spanking when you get here." She said as our laughter died down. There was a long moment of comfortable silence as I listened to her breathing, "I cried today."

"Why, baby?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Because I woke up and I realised that you aren't here." She said, "I mean, I've been here for 4 weeks and it only hit me today how much I seriously miss you... My heart hurts, Britt."

"Mine too. But that's okay because I'll see you tomorrow and kiss it better." I said, "If it makes you feel any better... I punched this guy in the face today." She giggled and it sounded like she was trying to stop from crying.

"Why?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Because he tried to steal my umbrella so I clocked him." I said and she laughed.

"Good for you, Britt. What kind of a bastard takes a girls umbrella?!" She said and I knew she was crying now.

"I know, right? What an ass hole." I said softly, listening as she took in shaky breaths. I closed my eyes and touched the promise ring she gave me, "I love you, angel."

"I love you too.." She said through oncoming tears.

"I'm gonna let you get some sleep, okay? But I'll text you in the morning and before my flight leaves. I'll see you tomorrow, brown eyes." I said and waited patiently for her to say something.

"Okay... See you tomorrow. Can't wait." She said, "I love you, sleep tight. Goodnight, Britt."

"Goodnight, baby, love you too." I said and hung up.

As soon as I was lying under the covers and my lights were off, I cried a little. The long distance is seriously hard but... San and I are so strong and we're in such a good place right now. Nothing is going to break that.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep... But my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a text. I sighed and picked up my phone, opening the text.

-I'll be dreaming of you. I love you. x- it was from San. I smiled and replied.

-You're in my dreams every night, Miss Lopez. I love you more. x-

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

-Not possible... xxx-

And with that, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about what San and I are gonna do when we see each other. I'm gonna pick her up in the middle of the airport and spin her around as I give her the most amazing kiss she'll ever experience and then we'll go back to her apartment and make love to each other all day and all night. Yeah... That sounds perfect.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I've just texted San to let her know that I'm on the plane. It's about to take off and I am seriously excited... Except, I'm sitting next to this little kid and he is so annoying. And there's another two behind me kicking my chair. All of them are boys and they're annoying the shit outta me.

"I'm sorry, would you stop that?" I asked as I turned around to look at the kids behind me. The kids started snickering and one of them was picking his nose. Ew!

"Shut up, lady!" The little red head yelled while the dark haired kid stuck his finger up his nose.

"Hey, kid, what are you looking for in there? Diamonds? 'Cause you ain't gonna find any." I said to the kid picking his nose. He looked at me and his face went blood red as his two friends laughed, "Hey, what are you laughing at pixie boy? Huh? You've got gigantic feet, you have nothing to laugh about." And the red head shut up. I turned back around and sat down in my seat, and looked at the other kid that was next to me, giggling, "And you? What are you laughing about? You're the one that has a monster pimple on his forehead... That's right, shut up." Was that maybe a little mean? Maybe I should apologize.

"Well, you're a fuckin' bitch!" He yelled... Apology not gonna happen.

"You're like 2 years old, how do you know those words?" I asked.

"I'm 10!" He snapped. I looked at him with wide eyes and opened my mouth to talk.

"Well, you still shouldn't know those words." I said.

"Well, you shouldn't have been such a dick." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, my bottom lip almost at my feet.

"You heard me." He said. I turned around and looked at his friends who were busying themselves with coloring in.

"Well, you know what, I don't have to take this kind of talk from a butt munch, ten year old kid that probably isn't even potty trained yet and smells like he's been swimming in the garbage." I snapped and stuck out my tongue.

"Well, you're just stupid!" He said and I wanted to cry. I turned around in my seat and stared at him.

"Stupid is a mean word." I said and he scoffed, "And you're just being mean because you hate yourself and you're angry inside so you take your shit out on other people and you know what, that's the stupidest most cowardly thing anybody could ever do... And I feel sorry for you." I said and then put in my ear phones and looked out the window. The kid immediately shut up and started coloring. I know I was being mean but he called me stupid and I didn't like that. I'll say sorry later.

A few minutes later, the kid that was sitting next to me poked me on the shoulder and I looked at him, taking out my earphones.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you stupid. You're not stupid. And I was only being mean 'cause I think you're pretty." He said softly and I smiled.

"That's okay, kid. And I'm sorry too. You don't smell like garbage." I said, "And you're pretty cute yourself." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks lady. I'm Nate." He said, "What's your name?"

"Brittany. It's nice to meet you, Nate." I said. He smiled really big and I could see he had a missing tooth. Cute.

"Wanna color with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I answered.

"So, how come you're going to paris?" He asked as he gave me a box of crayons and a coloring picture.

"Well, I'm visiting my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh! That's cool. Is she pretty?" He asked.

"She's beautiful." I answered.

"Cool. Is she a lesbian too?" He asked, genuinely curious. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's a lesbian too." I said.

"That's cool too." He said, "I'm visiting my grandparents 'cause my mom died and I don't know who my dad is." Shame. Poor kid. His mom died and he doesn't know who his dad even is. And he's only 10.

"Wow.. I'm sorry." I said, "Do you mind if I asked how she died?"

"I don't mind. She was in a plane crash last month." He answered.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough." I said, "My girlfriend's dad died in a plane crash too. So, you two have something in common." He smiled.

"Yeah. That sucks for your girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah, it does. She was really close with her dad too. Were you and your mom close?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not really. She was kinda mean sometimes but I did love her a lot. Sometimes I miss her." He said and I felt my heart break for this poor little kid, "But I'm close with my grandparents. They're cool."

"That's awesome. I'm close with my grandparents too." I said, "My grandparents give me money every time I see them."

"Mine too." He said with a smile, "So, do you love your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. She's amazeballs." I said and he laughed.

"That's a cool word." He said.

"It is pretty cool, huh?" I said and he nodded.

This kid seems really awesome.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So I guess I'll see you around, huh?" I said to Nate as we got off the plane in France. He nodded and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for talking to me, Brittany. You're the best friend I ever had." He said and I smiled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Nate. I had fun." I said. He smiled and the lady that was taking care of the unaccompanied minors led him to baggage claim. He turned around and waved as he walked away. I smiled and waved back. What a sweet little kid. Even though he did call me a bitch, he's still sweet.

As soon as I had my bag, I made my way to where San said she'd pick me up.

"Oh, my god! You're here!" I heard from behind me and turned around to see Santana running up to me at full speed with a face splitting smile dancing on her lips. I squealed and dropped my bag, opening my arms as she jumped. I spun her around as she giggled. I pressed kisses all over her neck and face and then kissed her lips passionately as I held her in my arms. She had tears running down her cheeks as we kissed. I haven't seen her in 4 weeks... God, I missed her. I squeezed her tightly and felt her hanging onto me for dear life. I moved my lips with hers as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I felt her smile as we kissed and I giggled. She pulled away and smiled really big as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Hi..." She said with a smile. I smiled and squealed.

"Hi!" I said and kissed her again and again and again. She giggled and squeezed me one last time before I put her down.

"God, I missed you." She said and wiped her tears away, "Jesus, the past 4 weeks have been so hard."

"I know, right." I said and pulled her toward me again, wrapping my arms around her and burying my head in her neck, placing gentle kisses there. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You smell so good."

She laughed and kissed my ear.

"You smell good too, babe." She said, "Come on, let's go back to my apartment."

"Okay!" I said before kissing her neck one more time and letting go.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

We lay underneath Santana's coffee table, butt naked, breathless and covered with a sheet. She had her head on my chest and my arm was around her shoulders as I kissed her head gently.

We'd already made love everywhere in this apartment and I was completely spent.

"I love you." I heard her whisper as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." She said and I chuckled.

Man, seeing San again really made me realise how much we actually need each other.

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes and I'll start dinner in about 30 minutes, yeah?" She said. I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"No rush, sweetheart." I said.

"Okay." She whispered, "Oh and we're having spaghetti for dinner because...well because that's really all I know how to make besides sushi and chicken but I don't have chicken and I don't have fish so..."

"That's perfect, babe." I said and ran my fingertips across her cheek. The goose bumps in her arms rose as I gently moved my fingers from her cheek to her arms.

She's beautiful when she's awake but when she's sleeping... She's enchanting.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...I mean, it was shit good. I couldn't believe it. The last time I was there, the burgers were crap, but now they're like... Totally duckalicious." I said as San and I ate our dinner. San sipped her wine and smiled at me.

"Yeah, the last time I was there I remember the burgers being really good." She said with a smile.

"Really?" She nodded, "Well then, I definitely need to go there more often." She giggled and had some more of her wine.

"Your hair's longer." She pointed out, "It suits you. Especially when it's wavy."

"Thanks babe." She smiled and nodded. She looked at me for a while and I blushed, "What?"

"You're just really beautiful." She said softly and I smiled really big.

"Thank you." I said, "So, how's work? Is it fun? Do you like... Love your job?" She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I've read some really good stuff too. I feel like Sandra Bullock in the proposal, except obviously I'm nicer and I'm not gonna force my assistant to marry me because I have you... And my assistant's not that hot." She said. I smiled.

"That's good. It's good that you're happy." I said and took a sip of my wine.

"Yeah, but I'd be so much happier if our offices were bigger. I feel claustrophobic every day because my office is like the size of a box." She said.

"Fuck, that's shitty." I said.

"Yeah. William's trying to get us relocated to a place with bigger offices but he's found nothing yet." She said.

"Relocated? Fuck, what if you get moved further away?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Then I'll quit. It's already hard enough with me being in Paris so if he relocates us further away from here then I'll quit and move back to New York. Finished." She said confidently.

"But, baby, you love this job. You can't quit."

"Yeah, I love this job but I love you way more." She said and filled up our wine glasses.

"I love you too but I'm not gonna let you throw your career away for me." I told her.

"I wouldn't be throwing it away, I'd find a job in New York that's exactly the same as this on, just with a different company." She said.

"San, it wouldn't be the same as this one, though. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you to move back just as much as you do but this is your passion, San. You can't just quit for me. I won't let you." I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Look, I'm a big girl, I can make decisions for myself, Brittany. I don't need you telling me what I will and will not do." She snapped. I sighed and pursed my lips, trying not to snap back, "If I want to quit my fucking job so I can be with you, then I'll quit. It's my decision and I have to make it. Not you or anybody else. Me."

"Yeah, and I understand that, San. But if you quit this job, you'd basically be throwing your life away. Do you know how hard it is to get another job that's as great as the one you have now? Pretty fucking difficult, San. And in New York, it's even harder." I snapped back as she took our plates to the kitchen, while I followed, "Santana, you are so good at what you do and I am not about to watch you throw that all away for a girl. A girl that, yeah, is absolutely crazy in love with you and wants to have babies with you but who is unbelievably stupid and doesn't even deserve you, for fucks sakes!" I put my hands over my face and there was silence after my outburst. She didn't say anything. She put the dishes in the sink and I could hear her walk towards me.

"Brittany," she whispered softly as she placed her hands over mine, gently moving them away so she could see my face, "You are not stupid. You're the complete opposite of stupid. You're probably even smarter than me." She whispered and I scoffed, "It's true, Britt. I wouldn't lie to you. And you do deserve me. Fate brought us together and.. To be honest, I don't think fate wants us to tear apart. Which is why we won't. Sweetheart, if you feel that strongly about me keeping my job, then I'll keep it. And you're right, it is my passion but... You're my dream. And my mom always told me to never give up on my dreams. So, I'm not giving up on you." I let out a sob and kissed her, wrapping my arms securely around her and pulling her closer as her hands gently cupped my face.

"I am so lucky to have you." I whispered against her lips and she shook her head.

"No.. I'm lucky to have you." She said softly before bringing our lips together again, "We're gonna be okay, Britt. I promise."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

So, it's been 3 weeks since I last saw San and we're back to our old routine. Talking on the phone, skype blah, blah, blah.

I'm on the phone with her right now as I write some of my book in my office.

"So, where are you at the moment?" She asked. I smiled and sighed.

"At work. In my office. Oh, my god! I haven't told you! I got Sue's office! How fucking cool is that, huh?! I have so much space!" I said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, you lucky bitch." Said San and I laughed.

"I'm so sorry your office isn't as great as mine." I said, a smile forming on my face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Brittany Pierce." She scolded jokingly. I chuckled and put her on speaker so I could type and talk at the same time.

"Sorry, honey bunch." I said. She giggled on the other end and I could just see her rolling her eyes.

"You know how I hate that pet name, baby." She said.

"Sugar pie, honey bunch.. You know that I love you! I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else!" I sang to her. She laughed and I could hear her smile through her voice.

"Oh, Brittany... That may be the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to me." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I typed, "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Aw, you know me so well!" I said.

"Yeah, so... Guess what I found out this morning?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"My offices are being relocated." She said and I could hear her trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, my god! Baby, that's awesome!" I said, "Where to?" I asked and my office door swung open. I looked up from my computer to see who was interrupting me as I waited for San to answer.

"New York." San answered as she stood in the doorway of my office, a huge smile plastered on her face. I squealed and leaped over my desk to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and squeezed her half to death. She giggled and kissed my neck, shoulder and face all over, "This is great! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! I'm so happy I could eat a rainbow!" She laughed out loud and then bit her lips as we stared at each other. I was so happy, I had happy tears pooling in my eyes, "You're back."

She nodded and let go of her lip as a happy tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm back."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: okay, you guys, I am seriously buzzing after writing that! So excited to read what you thought! See, I'm not the bad guy... The Glee writers are the bad guys.

Review? Seriously guys, they really do pull me out of my writers block. #awesome :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Party, party and party some more...

Continued...

"God, I can't believe you're back! This is so great!" I said, pulling my girlfriend impossibly closer. She chuckled and nodded while wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"I know.. God, when Will asked me if I wanted to be relocated to New York, I jumped up and down like a bunny on crazy pills." She said. I smiled and pressed a few soft kisses to her cheek bones, "I just wish I'd had further notice, you know. He only told me yesterday so I'm gonna have to ask Figgins if I can get my apartment back, even though that's highly impossible." I hummed as I closed my door while pressing wet kisses to her neck.

"Yeah, is all your stuff here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I dropped it off at your place since I don't have my apartment anymore. Is that okay? I'll totally move it when I get my apartment back." She said. I nodded.

"Sure.. Of course it's okay." I said and kissed her neck again, "Or... You could just unpack at my place." She frowned, confused at what I was implying.

"Um... Your place? But then all my stuff would be there." She said confusedly. I smiled and nodded.

"so, what if all your stuff was there?"

"Well then I'd be going back and forth all the time.. It just wouldn't make any sense." She said, not understanding.

"Okay," I said and moved my face further away so I could look at her properly, "What if we live together and you understand what I'm saying?"

"Live together? You and me?" She asked with a frown.

"Uh huh..." I said, my confidence floating away as the thought of her saying 'no' haunted me. She stared at me for a long while and I was beginning to get nervous.

After about 5 minutes of silence, she spoke as a smile graced her face.

"You wanna live with me?" She asked. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yeah..." I answered softly.

"Then let's do it." She said with a growing smile. I squealed and picked her up, spinning her around as I made my way to my desk with her in my arms, giggling like a schoolgirl. I gently set her down on my desk and looked her in the eyes as I slowly moved my hands down her back and rested them on her thighs.

"You know... If I was to fuck you right here, right now... The entire building would hear you scream." I whispered seductively and San smiled.

"Mmm, well, it's a good thing I know how to bite my tongue, then." She said back, her hands gently squeezing my ass. I raised my eyebrow and leaned in, licking my lower lip slowly as San's eyes jumped from my eyes to my lips over and over as I leaned closer to her, my hands slowly bringing her legs around my waist.

"I don't think so." I whispered.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm.."

"And why's that?" She asked, tightening her legs around my waist. I smiled and looked at her lips.

"Because... I'm a great fuck.. It's impossible to keep quiet." I whispered before diving in and biting her lower lip. She moaned as I bit down hard.

"We can't do this here, Britt." She moaned as I brought her lip into my mouth and sucked.

"Mmm, yeah we can." I said as I moved my lips to her neck.

"No.. Britt." She whispered softly, putting her hand in my hair and gently urging me back to look at her.

"Baby, no one's gonna come in. They're all at lunch." I said as I unbuttoned her shirt while attacking her neck.

"Okay, in a second, baby. I wanna talk to you about something." She said as she let a few giggles escape her mouth. I smiled and pulled away to look at her.

"Okay... What's up?" I asked with a smile, my hands still on the buttons of her shirt. She stopped giggling and let her smile grow, "What? What is it? Come on, baby, tell me."

"My offices are 4 blocks away from here." She said with a smile, "And.. My office is bigger than yours." My eyeballs widened and I gasped.

"NO!" I said and she laughed loudly, "But... I can totally walk to your building during lunch everyday."

"Or I can come here." She said with a smile.

"That'd be awesome." I said, "Oh! Um, it's Quinn's bachelorette party tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you'd accompany me... Save me from the male stripper I hired."

"Ooh... Sure. I'll come." She said.

"Wanky." I said and San's eyeballs widened.

"I knew you understood me when I said that." She said and kissed me as I chuckled.

"Well... Yeah but... Not really at first." I said as we kissed.

"Okay then." She said as she turned around. She looked at me once before wiping everything off my desk. Thank god I was writing my book on my laptop because I need to new computer for my office now. I smiled and raised an eyebrow as she sat on the desk with her legs spread, "Fuck me, Miss Pierce."

"Me-ow!" I said and pounced on her.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"That's the last of it, sweetie." Said San as she finished packing away the rest of her clothes in the space of my closet that I'd cleared out for her. She has a lot more clothes than me so she got three quarters of the closet. I only need a little space. I came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck with a smile on my face as my arms snaked around her waist.

"We're living together." I whispered as the reality of it all sunk in. It made my heart soar in my chest to think that I'd be able to wake up to San's beautiful face every day and fall asleep with her in my arms every night. And it's cool 'cause it's not too fast at all. We've already been together for almost three months. My parents got married after dating for two weeks. And they turned out fine. They're a little crazy but... That's okay.

"Mhmm..." She hummed and leaned back into my arms, "I told my mom this afternoon when you were in the shower."

"I told my parents too." I said.

"My mom freaked out. She started yelling at me in spanish saying how happy she is and how she's gonna start knitting sweaters for our future children." She said laughing. I chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Hayley freaked out too. She was all, 'Oh, my god! You lucky bitch!' And my dad told me to tell you he already loves you and you're like the daughter he never had. And then I got really offended and hung up." I said. San giggled and turned in my arms to kiss me, "My mom says you're beautiful... My family really loves you, San. They already want us to get married."

"Well, same for my mom." She said, "Marriage. If I'm being honest... It's something I've thought about. A lot. You know, before you came along, I used to be totally against marriage."

"Really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I pressed my forehead gently against hers, "Me too. And kids too. 10 million."

"Whoa, there! Hold your unicorns, Britt. Let's just live together right now." She said, giggling.

"Right now, I want nothing more." I said and gently kissed her lips, "Okay, that's a lie. I want dinner too."

"Okay, lemme get my cook book and see what I can do." She said, giggling as she pulled away from my embrace and made her way to her side of the bed, (HER SIDE... This is so cool!), to get her cook book from her dresser, "Okay... Um, I can make lasagne." She suggested.

"Yay! I love lasagne. Can I help?"

"Sure, baby." She said, "Okay, do you have cheese?"

"Yes." I answered as we walked to the kitchen.

"Cool." She said, opening the cupboard with the mugs. She stopped and took out her mug and smiled, "I forgot this was here. It reminds me.. I got you something in Paris."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded, "What is it?"

"Hold on, let me go get it." She said and made her way to OUR bedroom. She came out a few seconds later with her hands behind her back, "Okay, close your eyes." I smiled excitedly and closed my eyes, "Now, hold out your hands." I squealed and held out my hands. A few seconds later something that felt like a bracelet was put into my hands and I opened my eyes with a gasp.

"San, oh my god." I said, staring down at the gold charm bracelet that was in my hands, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah? You like it?" She asked as I looked at the charm bracelet in awe. I nodded, "I mean, I'm not, in any way, trying to buy your love but... I love buying you things, you know. I love how your face lights up when I give you something like this... It's real gold, too. I bought it with the money I got on my first pay check working for 'Shuester Industries'. I saw it in the store window and thought it was totally you. I even got a charm specially made." She said, taking something out of the black box that the bracelet must have come in. I couldn't believe her.. Real gold. She took out a tiny gold charm and attached it to the bracelet that was now on my right wrist. It was a unicorn and a duck dancing. I smiled really big and wanted to cry.

"San... This is so special, thank you." I said and kissed her passionately, "You gotta give me a chance to buy you things this pretty." She smiled.

"I just want you to know... That no matter how many diamonds I buy you... You're worth so much more to me than any diamond costs." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I said and kissed her again.

"You're very welcome." She said against my lips.

"Mmm, can I just eat you for dinner?" I asked as we kissed. She chuckled.

"Of course." She mumbled as I led us to the bedroom as she brought my top lip into her mouth.

We stumbled our way into our bedroom as clothes were flying off. I kicked the door shut with my foot and slapped her ass, making her squeal before saying,

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Quinn's bachelorette... Oh, what a fun night this shall be.

"Santana! Hey! What's goin' on, hot chica?!" Yelled Rachel. Drunk Rachel. Drunk Rachel with a cocktail in her hand. Drunk Rachel with a cocktail in her hand and a strap-on on her hips. Oh, dear god.

"It's goin' good, Rach." Said San, a little tipsy but still sober enough to know what was going on.

"When did you get back from the love land?!" Asked Rachel, sipping her cocktail.

"Um, yesterday." San answered, "Britt and I are living together now."

"Oh, my god! That's so great!" Yelled Rachel, excitedly, "We need to throw a house warming and welcome back party! I wanna plan it!"

"Okay, then, Rach. You can plan it!" Said San.

"Hey, babe, the stripper should be here in a few minutes, we need to get the tray of virgin margaritas out so Quinn has something to hold that's not some random's package." I said, wrapping my arm around San's waist.

"She can totally hold my package." Said Rachel. My eyes immediately looked at the gigantic fake penis she was wearing and I nearly started laughing. If it weren't for San's hand on my ass, I'd be dead from laughing so hard at how silly Rach looked.

"Sweetie, why would Quinn grab the stripper.. Down there? She's not drunk." Said San.

"Yeah, well, Quinn's a very touchy person. If it's in the moment, she'll grope anyone." I said, "She even grabbed my boob when I was changing in front of her."

"If she wasn't pregnant, I'd hit her." Said San.

"Me too, S'ntana!" Said Rachel, putting a bright pink straw into her cocktail, "I mean, Brittany is one hot piece of legs."

"You mean ass?" Asked San. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope. She has killer legs." Said Rach. San giggled and nodded.

"That she does, Rach." Said San, "That she does."

I leaned in to kiss my sexy lady when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, knowing full well who it was.

"It's the mail man!" Said the rough, manly voice from behind the door.

"The mail man?" I asked as all the girls in the room squealed and Quinn looked at me like she wanted to slap the shit outta me.

"Uh huh! I've got a package for Miss Fabray." Said the stripper. I giggled at his choice of words and looked at San. At the same time, the both of us mouth the word, 'wanky'. She laughed as I opened the door to reveal Mike Chang dressed like a mail man. I laughed as he tore his shirt open. I closed the door behind him as he turned on some sexy music and strutted up to Quinn who was going a deep shade of red. Santana was pissing herself as Rachel jumped up and down next to her, the fake penis bouncing around in the air. She looked so stupid.

While Mike was giving Quinn a lap dance, all of the ladies were squealing and then Quinn slapped Mike's ass and everyone was screaming like crazies.

"Somebody give me a dollar!" Yelled Rachel as Mike ripped off his pants and was now in a man thong. Rachel stole a dollar from Quinn's purse and shoved it into Mike's thong.

Crazy night.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Surprise!" We all yelled as San walked into the apartment. She jumped up and dropped her briefcase. She'd just gotten back from work and I'd taken the day off to finish planning her 'Welcome Back' party. I smiled as she made eye contact with me over all the noise every one else was making with their little clackers that Quinn brought. San shook her head as I made my way up to her to give her a hello kiss.

"Hi, gorgeous." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"Hi.." She said, "What is all this?"

"It's kind of like a house warming party slash welcome back party." I said. She beamed and kissed me two more times before saying hi to everyone.

When we were all sitting at dinner, we started telling stories about our high school days. San was beaming with adoration and love as our friends told stories about me and how silly I used to be.

"Oh, my god. Do you remember that one time that Brittany stood up in the middle of assembly and yelled, 'Leprechauns are real, okay?!' And then sat down again with a straight look on her face? Man, that was hilarious." Said Sam. I laughed along with everybody else.

"Yeah... Or when she decided she was gonna grow a penis." Said Quinn as she cackled. I felt my face go red and I hid it in San's hair so she couldn't see me blush.

"What?" Asked San as she chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. After Britt slept with her boyfriend Artie, she decided she wanted him to know how annoying it felt to have someone fuck you with no rhythm. You know, just like, prodding in and out." Quinn explained, "So she came to me after cheer practice one day and asked me if she could borrow Sam. And I was like, 'Why?' And she just said, 'because he needs to tell me how he got his dick.' So I said, 'Well, um, he's a boy. So his dick is a given.' And she stared at me blankly and then said, 'So, he wasn't born a girl?' And I was like, 'What? No!' And she said, 'Oh... Sorry for assuming you were les, Quinn.' And then she walked away." Said Quinn, laughing her ass off as everyone else at the table pissed themselves. I smiled and shook my head as San looked at me with tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"Okay, look, that's not fair. Sam's hair was really long and Kurt and I were so sure he'd dyed it." I said and Kurt nodded as he sipped his champagne.

"Oh, yeah, except I knew he was a boy." Said Kurt with a wink and everyone at the table was like, 'ooooh!'

"When pigs fly." Said Sam, looking at Kurt with a smile.

"You fly?" Asked San and I nearly put my face in my food from flying forward so fast in laughter. Everyone at the table was chuckling and Sam was pouting, "Sorry, Trouty Mouth, I couldn't resist." San said, sipping her beer.

"Jesus, mother of God!" Yelled Rachel from next to Quinn. All of our heads snapped in her direction and she was messing around with her headband, "Stupid fucking twat of a headband!" My eyeballs widened as San giggled and sipped her beer again to hide her laughter, "Oh, my god! That reminds me! I wrote a song!"

"Oh, god, here we go." I said and Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna sing it?"

"Yes, Brittany." She said and stood up. I knew she was tipsy because Rachel hardly ever says the word 'twat'... Because she says she's offended by it. Whatever.

"Okay.." Said Rachel before clearing her throat, "Here it goes." I took a deep breath in and braced myself for Rachel's beautiful yes, but extremely annoying voice,

"There you rest,

With all the rest,

Of my accessories on my night stand.

You're red or yellow,

And like a good fellow,

Sometimes you get lost in my mess.

But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do,

And I need to control my 'do,

You're the only one I can count on.

My headband,

You're my headband,

Wrapped right around my melon,

You're a product like Magellan..." She sang and I stopped her with a clap.

"Oh, my god! That is my new favorite song. Now, sing it again so I can make it my ring tone." I said and took out my phone, putting it one record and holding it to her mouth.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey! Did you guys know that San has a really good voice?" I slurred as I had definitely had way too many glasses of champagne.

"Oh, my god! S'ntana, you have to zing for uz!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"What? No.." Said San.

"Oh, yeah. No, come on, San, you have to sing now. You can't run. We've got you cornered." Said Quinn with her queen bitch smirk plastered onto her face. San smiled and downed the rest of her beer before standing up and walking over to the coffee table.

"I'm gonna do this acapella, yeah?" She said and she stood on the coffee table and pointed at Sam, "I wrote this for you, sexy lips." She was drunk too. I giggled and looked at San as she began to click her fingers while swaying her hips from side to side, dancing to the music playing in her head.

"Guppy Face,

Trouty Mouth,

Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?

Grouper Mouth,

Froggy Lips,

I love suckin' on those salamander lips.

Wanna put a fish hook in those lips, so cherry red

If you tried hard enough, you could suck a baby's head!

Whoo!

Oh, yeah-eah, yeah."

She sang and I clapped as San put a hand over his mouth with a smile.

"Good job, Santana." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! Sexy voice, lady!" Said Rachel.

"Damn, girl!" Said Mercedes as San laughed.

"Yeah! Thaz my baby!" I yelled and held out my hands for San, "come 'ere sexzaay!"

"Aah! Baby!" She squealed as I grabbed her ass, "Don't do that now, Brittany Susan Pierce."

"Okay... Gimme kizz!" I said and she leaned in and kissed me softly.

'Awww!' Could be heard around the table as well as 'whoop! Whoop!' And 'get it girl!'... The last one was definitely Mercedes... And maybe Rachel. She sometimes tries to be like Mercedes when she's a little drunk.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I woke up this morning and my head was pounding. But it was so much better seconds later when San came into our bedroom in her sweats, her hair in a messy bun and glass of water in her one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.

"Oh.. Baby, you're a lifesaver." I said. She smiled and put the water down on my night stand and took out 3 aspirin for me to take.

"You drank a lot last night." She said, handing me the aspirin and then the water.

"I can tell. All I remember is Rachel singing the best song in the world and then you singing to Sam about his mouth." I said, "Oh.. God! And Quinn telling that stupid story about me wanting a penis."

San giggled and nodded, "Yeah. Do you still want a penis?" She asked.

"No... I haven't since I found out about strap-on's." I said and took the aspirin and drank half the glass of water, "Aah... Thanks baby."

"You are so very, very welcome." She said and leaned in for a mouse kiss.

"San?"

"Yeah?" She said as she moved her lips to my neck.

"Um... I didn't tell you last night 'cause there was the party and stuff but um, I was in the store yesterday buying things for the party and I saw this flyer about an open-mic-night at Rosemary's tonight. And since it's Blaine's restaurant, I was wondering if we could go?" I asked, "You know, we could go with the rest of the gang and each take a turn to sing. I think it'd be so much fun."

"Sure... But, um, listen, I know I sang in front of them last night but... I was just messing around and I'm kind of shy when it comes to singing in front of people." She said and I nodded.

"That's okay. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. I'll totally sing to you though." I said and she smiled, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

"Okay. Sure, we can totally go. It'll be fun." She said.

I am so excited to sing to San. I mean, I'm shy too when I have to sing and no one's heard em sing before but... I'm totally better than Britney Spears.

It's Brittany bitch.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Chapter 14 will continue from this one. :) hope you enjoyed. Review, review if you want another fast update. xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - 3 month-aversary

Open-mic-night! Yeah, baby! I am so excited right now. I'm jumping up and down in my seat at Rosemary's as Quinn stands on the stage getting ready to sing.

"Can she at least sing?" Asked San. I smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh, she's really good." I said. The music started at Quinn started singing, "Yay! Burger!" I squealed as our waiter brought our food. San chuckled and pecked my cheek.

I sat swaying in my seat as San and Puck made conversation with Mercedes. I chomped on my fries as Quinn finished up her song. When she was done, we all clapped.

"Thank you. Thanks. Um, I'd just like to call someone up on stage now. And I know she's gonna kill me later but I haven't heard her sing yet and it was her idea to come here tonight so, Brittany Pierce, get your sexy ass up here!" Said Quinn. My eyeballs widened as I put another two fries in my mouth. I shook my head, "Yes! Come on, Britt! Get up here! It was your idea!"

I sighed and gave in as everyone cheered for me to go on stage... Even San was cheering me on. I made my way to the little mini stage as Quinn clapped excitedly and walked off. I stood by the microphone and looked at everyone staring at me expectantly.

"Um... Hello." I said and everyone giggled... Wtf! They're so weird, "Okay, um... Do you guys have 'The way you look tonight' by Frank Sinatra?" I asked, "Please say no." I begged and everyone laughed at me. I smiled. They think I'm funny.

"We've got it." Said a guy from the back.

"They have it! They have it!" Yelled San and Puck from our table.

"Okay then. Thank you!" I said to San who smiled at me cheekily, "Okay, you guys, I'm like, super nervous so... Go easy on me, okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"Just sing for Gods sakes!" Yelled Quinn amongst all the 'yeahs' and 'yeps'.. I rolled my eyes and they started playing the song.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight."

I sang, looking at San the whole time who was smiling at me lovingly.

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight."

She bit her lip as I sang and her smile grew. I glanced at Quinn who had shock written all over her face.

"With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

Touches my foolish heart."

I saw a tear slide down San's cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. I smiled before started the next verse.

"Lovely, never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.

Mm, mm, mm, mm,

Just the way you look to-night."

She put her hands in front of her mouth and more tears fell down her cheeks. As soon as the music stopped everyone clapped and cheered and I felt super good. San stood up and started squealing along with Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and... Puck? I smiled and curtsied.. What?! Why did I curtsy?!

"Thanks." I said.

"That's my baby!" Yelled San at the top her lungs before howling like an indian along with Quinn. I blushed and walked off the stage to finish my burger. As soon as I got to the table San pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her flush against me as our table was all like, "Ooooh!" Children. Such children, "You were so amazing." San mumbled against my lips. I smiled even bigger and pulled away slightly.

"Thank you.. Probably 'cause I was singing to you." I said seductively, making San chuckle before kissing me again, "Okay, I'm so hungry." I said after pulling away from San. We both sat down and started eating our burgers. As soon as we had finished, she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Do you wanna take a walk before dessert?" She whispered. I shivered and nodded as she ran her tongue over the shell of my ear. I threw my napkin down and sprung up.

"We're going for a walk! We'll be right back! Thank you, see you now, now." I said, pulling San up and out of the door.

The both of us ran outside and climbed into the back seat of my car. San smiled as I shut the door and ravished her neck with wet, open mouth kisses as I took my shirt off. I heard her groan as I pushed her up against the door.

"You know... Next week is our 3 month anniversary." She said as she helped me pull my shirt off the rest of the way, breathing heavily as she spoke. I smiled and held the other side of her neck as I sucked her pulse point. She moaned and squeezed my ass.

"Uh huh," I said as I left a very dark hickey on San's neck before I looked at her and kissed her lips, "I got you the best present ever." I mumbled against her lips. She smiled and kissed me even harder.

"Me too," she said and licked my bottom lip, "I bet mine's better than yours." She said before sticking her tongue in my mouth. I moaned and pressed harder against her, straddling her thigh.

"If it's sex... Then it's definitely better than mine." I said as I pulled away and let her kiss my now exposed breasts.

"Mm-mm... Not sex... But I know you'll love it." Said San as she licked my nipples. I moaned and tangled my fingers in her hair.

"I can't wait." I mumbled before slamming my lips against hers again, "No more talking," I panted, "We have to make this fast."

"I can do that." She said and flipped us before undoing my pants and sliding them down. Oh. My. God.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, my God!" I groaned, "This is SO good!"

"Ugh, isn't it?!" San exclaimed as we ate Blaine's famous chocolate cake.

"You guys took a pretty long walk," said Quinn, "Where'd you go? China?"

I laughed really loud and really fakely before eating more cake.

"You're so funny, Q!" I said sarcastically before taking a swig of my beer, "No. We went to Egypt." San giggled and then nodded seriously.

"So much fun, we saw the sphinx." She said, eating some more cake.

"Okay, ha ha, very funny guys." Said Quinn as I smiled at her.

"Britt, you got chocolate on your teeth." She said. I pouted and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So... Isn't it your guys' three month anniversary next week?" Asked Puck. I nodded and San smiled.

"Yup." Said San, sipping her ice tea through her straw. Almost everyone I know is like, obsessed with straws.

"Oh, my god!" Said Rachel.

"What, Rach?"

"We should throw a party!" She exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison. She pouted and ate more of her cake.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"No! This is crap!" I yelled as I read over the browser history on my work computer, "Why is there so much fucking porn on here?!"

Quinn sat across from me in one of the chairs opposite my desk and she was silent, eating a salad.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Maybe you watch porn?"

"No, Quinn! I didn't even know this was on here." I said and then looked back at the computer, "Who could've been in here over the weekend?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. God, stop asking me questions, I don't work here." She answered.

"I wasn't asking you." I said through gritted teeth.

God. I was already in a shit mood today, I didn't need porn on my computer. I mean, I haven't seen San all day because she's been in and out of meetings. All of the articles that I need in for next weeks paper, aren't in and now there's porn on my computer. Great. Just great. And it's lesbian porn, too.

"Jesus, Britt. Calm down." Said Quinn, shoving a piece of lettuce in her mouth, "Find your shakras."

"What?!" I asked, in an irritated tone.

"Woosa, Britt. Calm down." She said, shoving a tomato in her mouth, "It's just porn. You can still delete the history and then it'll be like it never happened."

"No! Because I've already found the porn and I wanna know who did it." I snapped, banging my hands on my desk.

"Okay.. Okay, well, we could ask Sam if he knows who did it, I mean he was here all weekend finishing up some articles..." Said Quinn. My eyeballs widened.

"Hey, Q? Do you let Sam use the computer at home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No." She answered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because he never asks to use it." She shrugged and looked at me with her fork in her hand, "What?" She asked as I raised my eyebrows at her. She gasped after a few seconds, "Oh, my god! It was Sam!"

"Get there faster, Q!" I said, standing up and storming out of my office and into Sam's, Quinn following closely behind me, "Sam! What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, looking confused and then he saw a very angry Quinn standing next to me and his eyeballs widened, "I'm sorry, okay, he said Britt wanted a file from her office so I gave him the key, okay? Sorry, look, just tell me what he stole and I'll replace it."

"Um... What?" I asked.

"Puck. You didn't tell him you needed a file did you?" He asked.

"Puckerman was inside my office?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Said Sam.

"You let Puckerman watch lesbian porn on the computer in my office?!" I asked, outraged.

"Oh god! I didn't know he did that. God, sorry, Britt. I swear, it won't happen again." He said.

"It better not, Samuel Evans!" I snapped and then walked out before turning around, "Somebody go out and get me a black light! I wanna see if there's semen on my desk."

Sam nodded furiously and dialed a number on his phone as I walked back to my office, leaving Quinn with Sam.

Stupid Puck. My office, for Christ sake!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And then I found out it was Puck! Puck! Your friend, Puckerman!" I exclaimed as San and I sat down on the couch with a bottle of wine. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch, looking at me with her wine glass pressed against her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said softly, "You can always just delete the history."

"Yeah, but he sat in my chair... And touched himself and I know he touched himself, I saw the stains of semen on my desk." I said before taking a sip of my wine. San made a face and sipped her wine.

"Ew. Thanks for that. Now I can never talk to Puck again." She said.

"I can never talk to Puck again! He masturbated in my chair and came all over my desk! How do you think I feel?!" I yelled before chugging down some of the wine from the bottle. San giggled and shook her head as I rested my head in her lap.

"That's a lovely picture you just painted, sweetheart." She said, running her tanned fingers through my hair.

"Eugh! Puck didn't paint a very pretty picture on my desk." I said.

"Gross! Brittany!" San exclaimed. I smiled and kissed her thigh.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Mm, awful. I was literally in one meeting and then the next minute I was in another." She said, "I ate my lunch on my way to one of my other meetings."

"Aw... Baby, I'm sorry." I said, pecking her knee.

"That's okay. It's not your fault." She said and leaned forward to put her glass on the coffee table so she could pay full attention to my hair.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked with a smile. I heard San chuckle lightly.

"Mhmm. Super excited. I can't wait to give you your present. I just know you'll love it." She said.

"Can I get a clue as to what it is?" I asked.

"Nope." She said as she braided my hair.

"Ugh! Why?" I asked, making a fuss.

"Because I said 'no'. It's supposed to be a surprise. If I tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore." She said and pressed a kiss to my head. I sighed.

"Fine.. That's fine. I'll just lie here and watch 'Cinderella'... It's okay, really. I'm fine." I said. She giggled.

"Okay. Great." She said and started tickling my arm.

"Baby, please?!" I asked, jumping up and straddling her.

"Um... Excuse me, I'm trying to watch the mice sing to Cinderelly, okay?" She said and I could see the smile that she was trying to hide. I sighed and kissed her lips a few times before lying back down with my head in her lap.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, I'm not gonna do anything lame and make you put on a blindfold while I drive you somewhere you've never been before." I said to San. It's mine and San's 3 month-aversary and I am so excited to give her my present, "Which is why I just thought that we'd stay in and be here... In our apartment. Together... With pizza!" San laughed as I jumped up, running to the door after there was a knock. I had set out a picnic blanket and some soft pillows. It was lame but... It was raining tonight so... We couldn't really go to Central Park like I wanted. Oh, well. I quickly tipped the delivery guy and ran back to San with the pizza after closing the door. She smiled as I sat down.

"Aw, baby, you are so romantic." She said as I threw rose petals all over the pillows. She giggled and I smiled.

"I know." I said, "Okay, now, before we eat, I have to give you your present." She squealed as I ran to our bedroom and grabbed her present from my bedside drawer. I ran back as fast as possible and sat down, "Okay, it's not anything fancy but it's from the heart, so.." I said and gave San the envelope with her present. She smiled and pecked my lips as she took it from me.

"Thank you, baby." She said genuinely, "Can I open it now?" I nodded, "Okay," she said and opened the envelope, taking out the pieces of paper inside, "100 Reasons Why You're Perfect." She read out loud. I smiled and she got all choked up, "Baby, this is so special, thank you."

"You're welcome." I said and leaned in for a kiss. She smiled and held my face as we kissed deeply.

"I love you." She mumbled against my lips and I couldn't help but beam.

"I love you too." I whispered as we pulled away, "You really like it?"

"Uh huh.. Yeah." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't even wipe it away, she just let it fall, "No one's ever done anything like this for me so... It means a lot, Britt." She said and looked at the list before giggling, "You're left handed. Really, Britt?"

"Yeah huh! I think it's cute!" I said, "I've never really met a lefty before." She laughed and scanned the pages and then frowned.

"Um... There's only 99 here, Britt." She said, confused because the heading says 100 reasons. I smiled and bit my lower lip, opening the pizza box to show her the 100th reason why she's perfect. She looked at the pizza and smiled as more tears ran down her beautiful cheeks as she read the words, spelled with Dots, out loud, "Because You're My Brown Eyed Girl."

"You like it?" I asked, smiling at her reaction. She nodded and pulled me into a warm embrace. I smiled and buried my head in her neck as she sighed contentedly.

"I love it, Brittany. And I love you. More than anything. Thank you so much for this, it really makes me feel special." She said, wiping her tears from under her eyes.

"You are special, San. The most specialist." I told her simply with a smile. She kissed me a few more times before laughing.

"It's spelled in Dots." She said through giggles. I smiled and nodded.

"I love Dots." I said and she nodded.

"I know, baby. You're adorable." She said. I smiled and then we ate our pizza and talked at drank Yoo Hoo like when we were kids. And we laughed 'till we cried and it was the best night ever. And then... San gave me my present, "Okay, sweetheart. Don't scream because it's little." She had said and I frowned in confusion as she held a box with holes poked into the top.

"Please don't tell me you got me a frog or something? Because I really don't like frogs." I said. She smiled and put the box in between our crossed legs.

"Nope. Not a frog." She said, "Open it." I smiled and got nervous. I carefully started lifting the top of the box off and what I saw made my heart jump with happiness and I gasped.

"A miniature Lord Tubbington." I said, taking the baby kitty out of the box and kissing it's little face. It meowed and I giggled.

"It's a girl because boys tend to spray." Said San with a smile.

"Oh, my god. Baby, I love her!" I exclaimed in a whisper, tears forming in my eyes. I can't believe San did this. She got me a kitty. I'm so happy right now, I could die, "Thank you so much, San!"

"You're very welcome, Britt." She said, pecking my lips, "I saw her in the store when I went to get a chew toy for my boss's dog and I knew you had to have her." I smiled impossibly big and kissed her again as the kitty started purring in my hands. She was tiny. So, so tiny. Not too tiny, obviously, but still so little.

"God, I love you." I said, "What should we name her?"

"Well, I don't know, she's yours. You name her." Said San.

"No. She's our cat. Just like this is our apartment. I want the both of us to name her. She can be like our temporary baby." I said, cuddling into San's arms with the kitty on my shoulder. San hummed and kissed my head.

"Okay... Well, what do you like?"

"I like... Snix." I said and smiled, waiting for San to say something about me choosing the name of her "other personality".

"You wanna name our kitten, Snix?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well... Okay then. Snix, it is. I'm just gonna have to make sure Aunty Snix doesn't arrive on the BitchTown express and decide to go all Lima Heights." She said in her ghetto voice. I laughed and kissed her chin.

"Thank you, love. It's perfect." I said. She smiled and rested her head on mine.

"Happy 3 months, sweetheart." She whispered.

"Happy 3 months, San."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Sorry it wasn't that long. Will try and update soon. Thanks for reading! Review? Come on, you know you can't resist! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - A Giant Slap To The Face

I woke up this morning with Snix curled around my neck and Santana curled around my waist. I smiled and stroked Snix softly as I rested my head against San's. I hummed as she snuggled closer and squeezed my hip, wrapping her leg around mine. Last night was the best anniversary ever. Before we went to bed, I had a glass of milk and Snix finished it. At first I seriously didn't understand where the rest of my milk had gone and honestly, I thought the elves did it but then I saw a milk mustache on Snix's face. She's so cute.

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep but then my phone went off with a buzz.

"Jeez." I whispered as I carefully took my phone off my night stand, trying not to break our cuddles and I read the text I'd gotten.

From Puckerman: Pierce! Today's your day off right? You and Santana should come down to the bar. I could use some help cleaning up from last night :)

I groaned and replied.

To Puckerman: I wasn't even there last night! Clean it yourself. And by the way, you owe me a new desk, foreskin face!

I put my phone back on my night stand and closed my eyes again.

"We have to get Snix cat food today. Maybe a few toys too. I've already gotten a litter box. It's in the bathroom." San mumbled into my neck. I smiled.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning, sweetie." She said, "Seriously, we need to get cat food as soon as possible. She hasn't eaten since I fed her last night."

"Okay, we can go now. I just need to shower first." I said.

"Me too," she said and sat up in bed, "Let's take one together, it's faster." I smiled as she got up and made her way to the bathroom, listening as she turned on the water.

"Okay, Snix. You gotta get off me now, it's shower time." I said as Snix woke up and yawned. Aw! A cat yawn! I gently took her off me and put her on the floor, "I'll be right back cutie." I told her as I made my way into the bathroom. San was taking off her pants, already shirtless, as I walked in. I smiled and kissed her bare shoulder. She hummed and turned around, pecking my nose before getting into the shower, holding my hand as I struggled to take my shirt and pants off.

As soon as they were off, I climbed into the shower and San squirted the shower gel all over my abs. I gasped and started slowly rubbing it into my chest and stomach. She giggled and kissed my nose before putting some of the soap on her loofah.

We washed ourselves and kissed a little bit before getting out and getting dressed.

"Snix, we'll be back in 20 minutes, okay? We're gonna go get you some food and some toys. I love you, love you." I said, kissing Snix's cute little head before giving her to San.

"Now, you be good. Don't aggravate any dogs. We'll see you in a few minutes." She said, "And I love you." I smiled as San put Snix on the couch and put on 'Tom and Jerry', "Okay, pet store first. And then we have to stop by my office. I need to get a few manuscripts I left there." Said San as we walked down to the car.

"Why can't you just read them tomorrow?" I asked. She sighed as we got outside.

"I have to give Will my feedback by tomorrow. And I've only read two." She answered.

"How many are there?" I asked as I opened the car door for San. She pecked my cheek and got in. I closed her door and got in the drivers side.

"Five." She answered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Shit. Okay, well, why don't I just drop you off there, go to the pet store and get the stuff and then I'll pick you up." I suggested.

"I suppose that's easier." She said and I started the car before pulling out of the space and back onto the road, in the direction of San's work building. I dropped her off and gave her a kiss before making my way to the pet store.

As soon as I had the cat food and a few fake mice, I made my way back to San's work building. I parked outside and texted her.

To Brown Eyes: I'm waiting outside by the entrance. Xx

I sighed and checked the text I'd probably gotten when I was in the shower with San.

From Puckerman: How did you know I was in there?

To Puckerman: Browser history and a black light.

A couple seconds later, my phone buzzed.

From Brown Eyes: I'll be right down, sweetums. Xxx

I smiled at the pet name and texted her back.

To Brown Eyes: No rush, angel. Kiss, kiss, kiss!

As soon as I had sent it, my phone buzzed again.

From Puckerman: How do you even know it was me?

I laughed at Puck's sillyness and texted back.

To Puckerman: You just admitted you were in there. Just a heads up, next time I see you, I'm gonna punch your face in, you horny bastard.

I sent the text and put my phone away, smiling as San got into the car with three manuscripts in her arms.

"Sheesh! They're thick too." I said, looking at the manuscripts. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I've learned how to read fast to meet deadlines." She said. I chuckled and started the car, pulling away from the building and driving us back home.

"God, I can't even imagine how hard it must be to get that many books to read and then be given a deadline. That's so sucky." I said, making a left for our apartment building.

"Yeah, but this is my passion, you know." Said San, "I love it. And most of them are really good."

"That's at least nice. Um, so, I got two bags of cat food and some fake mice for Snix to play with." I told San.

"Okey dokey. Awesome." She said.

"Man, Snix I so cute. I already see her as my baby. She reminds me of Lord Tubbington." I said with a smile, "Except she doesn't have a thing-ding-ding." San laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you like her." She said, "So, have you spoken to Puckerman?"

"Yep. Told him to expect a punch in the face next time he sees me. And I told him to get me a new desk but I doubt that'll happen." I answered.

"Thank God you told him to expect a beating. Serves him right, the horny teenager. I mean, who does that in someone else's office?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he has an explanation. I'll let him explain after I punch him." San laughed and rested her hand on my thigh.

"So I got stopped by one of my colleagues on my way out and he asked my to give you this." She said, handing me a flyer after I'd parked outside our building, "You do dance sometimes, right?" I nodded and smiled at the flyer for an audition to be a dancer in a play.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I was a dance freak in high school." I answered, "Maybe I'll audition. I'm kinda busy at work right now but... God, I haven't danced professionally in so long." San smiled softly and patted my thigh.

"Your decision. He said he knew you danced 'cause he went to high school with you or something." She said.

"How does he know you know me?" I asked.

"I have a picture of you on my desk." She answered and got out of the car. I smiled and grabbed the cat food and cat toys before getting out, locking the car and following San inside.

"He said he went to high school with me?" I asked. San nodded and unlocked the apartment door, "What's his name? Maybe I'll remember him."

"Abrams. I don't know his first name, I've only spoken to him a few times." She answered, putting the manuscripts on the coffee table as I fed Snix. I stopped what I was doing and sat next to San as Snix went crazy on her food.

"Is he in a wheelchair?" I asked as I sat down. She nodded and then stopped fiddling with the manuscripts before looking at me.

"Oh, my god... He's your ex, isn't he?" She asked, touching my knee. I nodded and crumpled up the flyer.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna audition, I don't want anything to do with him." I said and San nodded.

"Okay, sweetie." she said softly, "Sorry. I really didn't cross my mind that he was your ex."

"That's okay, angel." I said, "Let's not think about that. I just wanna relax right now." San nodded and leaned back, picking up one of the manuscripts and opening it.

"How's the book writing going?" She asked, taking out her notepad to take notes on the manuscripts. I smiled and put my head on her shoulder.

"Good. I'm actually almost done. I have about 4 chapters left." I answered. She hummed and kissed my head.

"Awesome. When you're done, I'll get it published. I already promised 30 thousand copies, first run." She said, reading the first page of the manuscript she had in her hands.

"Thanks, love. But what if it's shit?" I asked, smiling as I waited for her to answer, interested to see what she'd say.

"Judging by what I've read in the paper, it'll be the complete opposite of shit." She said simply, her brown eyes still on the page, "But if it seriously is shit then I'll only do 10 thousand copies on the first run." I smiled really big and kissed her neck, "Either way, it's getting published."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked her. She hummed through a smile as she scribbled down notes on the manuscript she was reading, "But, um... If it does get published then, doesn't that mean that Will is gonna have to read it too? Doesn't he have the final say?"

"Yeah, but I bought his stupid dog a chew toy when I was supposed to be reading so... He owes me. But, sweetheart, I guarantee you, it'll be amazing. You're a great writer and I know people are gonna love it." She said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I mumbled as I started to drift off, "You're the most amazingest person in the world."

"I love you too, babe." She said, "Go to sleep, we woke up early this morning. I'll wake you up in an hour for breakfast."

"Okay, thank you." I said as I began to fall asleep.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

When I woke up, it was to the smell of bacon, toast, eggs and mushrooms... Oh, and the cat on my face.

I heard San singing in the kitchen as she cokked breakfast. How sweet is she? I took Snix off my face and gave her a fake mouse to play with and that kept her occupied.

I looked at the coffee table and saw San's notepad with a million things written on it... And she was already halfway through the manuscript she'd been reading. She only started an hour ago. I smiled and stretched before making my way to the kitchen. I walked up behind San who was brewing a pot of coffee and I rested my head on her back as my arms snaked around her tiny waist.

"Hey, sleepy head. You hungry?" She asked. I nodded and kissed the back of her neck, "Good. I made lot's."

"Yay." I said sleepily into her hair as I pressed kisses all over her head, "After breakfast, I have to go to my office and pick up my laptop and the articles for next weeks paper."

"Okay, you want some coffee?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I answered, "I'm gonna put on a movie. What do you wanna watch?"

"Um... 'American Pie'." She answered and I chuckled.

"Okey dokes." I said and made my way to the living room to put on the movie. I spotted the crumpled up flyer in the corner and cringed before picking it up and throwing it in the trash, "Which one do you want to watch, love?" I asked as I looked at our American Pie collection.

"Um... 'The Wedding'!" She answered. I smiled and put it in. I knew she'd say that one.

A couple minutes after breakfast, I chugged down the rest of my coffee and pecked San's pouty, coffee covered lips.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes." I said and grabbed the car keys and ran down to my car.

As soon as I had gotten to my office, I went upstairs and stood in the middle of the hallway and yelled:

"Everybody in the conference room now!" And then marched to the conference room and watched all my employees pile in. Everyone was seated when I banged my hands on the table angrily, "You guys, this is shit! The only article I've gotten for next weeks paper is Sam's. Sam, you can go." I said and Sam nodded before leaving and going back to his office, "It's ridiculous guys. Today's my day off and I do not want to be here. So get your articles right fucking now and give them to me. If I don't have them in my hands within the next 5 minutes, you're fired." And as soon as those words left my mouth, everybody was scrambling to give their articles to me. When I had everyone's articles, I sent them back to work.

I sighed and made my way to my office to grab my laptop and when I walked in, there was a beautiful new desk with a huge red ribbon on it and a new chair. I smiled and walked over to the desk and took the card off the ribbon.

- Dear Britt,

Sorry about what happened. My new lady won't put out and I was frustrated. You can totally still punch me though. Being a lesbian, you probably have a good arm. ;)

Love you, Britt.

Love Puck,

P.S I borrowed your stapler, Sam wouldn't give me his. -

I smiled and took the bow off the desk. It was gorgeous. The chair was so comfy too. As soon as I had sat down, I didn't wanna get up. I quickly took out my phone and texted Puck.

To Puckerman: Puck! This chair is my new best friend! And the desk is beautiful! Thank you :) By the way, nice dinosaur paper, Puckasaurus. Love you too... :D

As soon as I had sent the text, I picked up my laptop and made my way out of my office with all the articles in my hand and a smile on my face. Puck my be super childish and annoying but he can be really sweet too... But then he's annoying again.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"We're going to Puck's bar tonight." I said as I walked into mine and San's apartment. She looked up at me from the couch and frowned.

"Um.. Why?" She asked. I smiled and put my laptop on the coffee table along with the articles, "It'll just be for one drink. I promise. I still have to punch him and he got me a new desk, so..." I answered, trailing off.

"Wow.. He got you a new desk, what an ass hole!" Said San sarcastically. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"So, how far are you with the... The things?" I asked, leaning back and putting my arm around her.

"I'm done with the first one. Two more to go." She said, leaning into me.

"Good job, babe. How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Half an hour. I read fast." She answered with a giggles.

"Man, you DO read fast." I said and kissed her head, "Fancy a quickie before you start reading again?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, straddling me as I giggled.

She responded fast, huh? See, I really am irresistable.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey! Puckerman!" I yelled as San and I walked over to the bar. Puck looked at us and smiled from behind the bar.

"Hey! Pierce!" He yelled back, walking over to where we were standing at the bar.

"You and me, outside, now!" I demanded playfully. He chuckled and nodded.

"You got it." He said and jumped over the bar, following me outside.

"Fight!" Yelled San and Mercedes and everyone started piling outside to watch me punch Puck. They all formed a circle around us like they do in movies and I got nervous.

"Okay, Pierce. Hit me with your best shot." Said Puck, getting ready to get punched. Now I feel bad. He bought me a new desk and a new chair and I was gonna hit him. That just seems mean. I shook my head and his face fell, "Come on, Britt. I deserve it." I scoffed, not giving in, "I masturbated at your desk," he said, trying to get me to punch him and everyone made noises after he said what he said and I shook my head, "I thought about Santana the whole time." He said and that was it. I stepped forward an slammed my fist into his jaw at full force, making him fall to the floor.

"Ass hole, " I mumbled as he yelled that it hurt, "Yeah, serves you right for talking about my lady like that." Everybody cheered for me as I made my way back inside with my arm around San.

A few minutes later, Puck came back inside with Mike and smiled at me, a bruise already forming on his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You're stronger than I thought, Pierce." He said, jumping back over the bar, "Let me get you girls a drink on the house. What'll it be?"

"A Long island ice tea, please." I said. He nodded and looked at San to ask her what she wanted, "She'll have the same. Don't look at her." San laughed and so did Puck.

"Alright, coming right up." He said, making his way to the back to get them ready.

"I love how protective you are of me, baby." Said San, kissing my ear. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, being protective makes my fist sore." I said and San let out a loud laugh.

"Don't you worry, I'll make it better later." She said, kissing my fist. I smiled lovingly and nibbled on her ear lobe. She hummed and whispered something to me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

Puck brought us our drinks and I gave him a high five before he went over to help other people. The night was going great until I overheard Puck talking to someone.

"No way! I haven't seen you since high school." He said, "How you been?"

"Good. Great, actually. I'm working at 'Shuester Industries' right now, so, I'm good." Said the guy Puck was talking to, "How've you been?"

"Good." Puck answered.

"Man, what happened to your face?" Asked the guy.

"Oh. You're never gonna believe this but, Brittany happened. I tell ya, she's pretty strong for a girl." Said Puck, chuckling.

"Brittany? Is she here?" Asked the guy.

"Yeah, right over there." Said Puck and I swallowed, knowing exactly who was rolling my way right now.

"Britt?" He asked, now right behind me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled before turning around.

"Artie."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this one, guys. Tell me what you thought. Will try update soon, promise. Maybe tomorrow if I get at least 10 reviews. Love love love! Xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Okay, in this story Artie's an ass hole and let's just say that you'll see a little bit of the actual Snix in this chapter. Now we know that Santana would never hit a cripple... But she's gonna. Oops! Spolier! Sorry...

You guys are seriously amazing with the reviews! I was blown away my the amount of reviews! Thank you SO much! This chapter is continuing from the last one. Anywho, on with the chapter...

Chapter 16 - It just feels right

"Artie."

He smiled and shifted his glasses as he looked up at me. I hadn't smiled yet. I didn't want to. I was still so angry with him for calling me stupid in high school. And I'm hurt still. Santana's by my side and talking to Mercedes at the bar, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm staring my ex-boyfriend right in his four eyes.

"How are you, Britt?" He asked softly. I was uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk to him but I knew it was rude if I didn't. So, I nodded. A simple nod to let him know I was good.

"You?" I asked simply, trying not to make too much of a conversation.

"Good." He answered with a smile, "You look amazing, Britt."

I gave him a slight, tight lipped smile.

"Thank you." I said before clearing my throat, "You too."

"Thanks. You still dancing?" He asked.

"Um, not as much as I used to. I'm editor and chief of 'The Sylvester Paper' so... I don't really have much time for dancing. Not professionally, at least." I answered. He nodded.

"Well, you should start again. You're really good at it, Britt." He said.

"Yeah, well, I love writing and the job I have now gives me time to do exactly that, so..." I said, trailing off.

"Well, you should use that time to dance, Britt. Writing was never your thing in high school." He said, acting like he knew me.

"Yeah, it was, actually. I just did it when I was alone." I said, "Dancing helped me get my mind off people like you." I snapped and took my drink off the bar, taking a big sip before putting my empty glass in the air, signaling I wanted another. Puck nodded and I turned back to Artie.

"Come on, Britt. You're still pissed about what I said in high school?" He asked and I gave him a slight nod, "Why? I mean, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but I never said I forgave you." I said as Puck gave me my new drink. I smiled at him before he helped other people.

"Britt, that was years ago. You know I didn't mean it." He said and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he just trying to manipulate me into believing him.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it." I said, sipping my drink. He sighed and fixed his hair, "Your mom still cut your hair?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Good for you. You know, normal adults go to the hairdresser but, whatever makes you feel like a man is great for you." I said, letting him know that I can stand up for myself in case he tries anything on me. And having San standing next to me makes me feel safe.

"Come on, Britt. Don't be like that." He said, "Hey, let me take you out for lunch."

"I don't think so." I was quick to answer.

"As friends?" He asked. I really didn't want to be his friend.

"No."

"I'll be nice, I promise. I just want to talk." He said. I sighed.

"Hold on." I said and turned to San, resting my hand on her lower back as I kissed her ear before whispering into it, "Artie wants to take me out to lunch as friends. Is that okay? He promises to be nice, he said he just wants to talk." She turned her head toward me and looked me in the eyes.

"It depends, sweetie. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Not really but he said he'd be nice." I said. She smiled and pecked my nose, "So can I go?"

"I'm not your mom, Britt. You don't need to ask permission to go to lunch with someone." She said with a smile. I smiled too and my bad mood was instantly better.

"I meant, are you okay if I go? I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me going to lunch with an ex." I said before pecking her nose right back, knowing Artie was watching and wanting to make him know that I was taken and that my girlfriend would make him even more crippled if he tried anything.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." She said simply. I nodded and kissed her lips, letting the kiss linger.

"Thanks, sweetie." I said. She nodded and I turned back to Artie, "Okay. I'll go to lunch with you. When?"

"How's tomorrow?" He asked.

"Great. My lunch break is at one so, we'll meet somewhere." I said, "How's Rosemary's?"

"Perfect." He said. I smiled and turned back to San, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dance floor, letting Artie know that our conversation was done. As soon as I looked back to where we were standing, Artie was gone.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, this is nice, Britt." Said Artie as we sat at a table at Rosemary's. I nodded and sipped my Dr Pepper.

"Yep." I said.

"So, um, you work for 'The Sylvester Paper'?" He asked. I nodded, "That's great, Britt. I work with 'Shuester Industries'."

"I know." I said.

"Oh, yeah, of course, your friend Santana works there too. Almost forgot." He said, "So, I take it she gave you that flyer I gave her."

"Yep. And I threw it away." I said. His eyebrows raised for a second before he took a sip of his coffee.

"I saw a picture of you on her desk. What, are you guys like best friends?" He asked.

"Um... No." I said as our food arrived. I smiled at Josh, our waiter, and gave him a high five before he walked away, "We're together. Have been for 3 months."

"So, are you seeing anybody new? Any boyfriend?" He asked, ignoring what I'd just said completely.

"Yes. Santana." I said, "She's my girlfriend."

"I know that, you guys are friends." He said. My eyeballs widened and I sighed.

"No, Artie. We're dating. We live together. We sleep in the same bed. We have a cat. We have sex." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay.. Okay, I get it. I just didn't know you were a lesbian." He said.

"Yes you did, Artie. I came out in senior year." I said, "You even told me you thought it was great. And then Quinn told you to leave me alone, you remember that?" He nodded.

"Yeah. How is Quinn?" He asked, "She still fighting your battles?"

"She's engaged to Sam and she's 2 months pregnant." I answered, ignoring the last part of his question.

"That's great." He said, "So, you're still in touch with everybody from high school, huh?" I nodded, "That's great. So, I don't wanna be awful but Santana's kind of a bitch." Now, he had my full attention.

"No, she's not." I snapped.

"Um, yeah, she is. I work with her."

"I'm in love with her. She's my soulmate. You wanna keep going? 'Cause I think I know her better than you." I said firmly. He scoffed.

"Soulmates. You never used to believe in soulmates." He said.

"I've always believed in soulmates, you just don't know me." I said.

"Yes I do, Brittany. You and I dated." He said.

"I know that but then you called me stupid and I wanted to give you a high-five in the face with a chair." I said, before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, "So, back to Santana. She's really mean, Britt. I don't know what you see in her."

"She's not mean at all, Artie." I said.

"She is! She's awful!" He said, eyes wide in shock, "She's so harsh in the office."

"That's because she means business and she's serious about what she does. The only reason she may be a little harsh or firm in the office is probably because she works with idiots like you." I snapped, not liking the way he was talking about San.

"Britt, come on. You know I'm right." He said, "I mean, you said so yourself, you live with her. You should know what she's like."

"Yes, I do." I said, "She's perfect."

"She is far from perfect." He said and as soon as those words left his mouth, my jaw locked and my teeth clenched together as my facial features hardened and I felt myself getting angry and it didn't help that he kept talking, "You deserve so much better than her, Britt. She's like the devil. In our office, most of us nicknamed her Satan." And I stood up and threw my Dr Pepper in his face.

"You know what? Just because you're jealous that I've finally found the person that I'm going to marry, doesn't mean that you have to be such a fucking dill hole! She may be firm but at least she makes me feel smart. You, on the other hand, made me feel like a 2 year old. She makes me think about things like, where air comes from and why in every movie about Jesus, he dies in the end. You made me feel like all I was good for was finger panting and doing arts and crafts at day care!" I yelled, the whole restaurant was listening, "And just to let you know, I've already bought an engagement ring, ass hole! And I've only known her for 3 months and a few weeks. I've known you basically my whole life and I didn't even like it when we were dating. So, what does that say about you? It says that you're a cocky, smug, bastard that thinks he can say whatever he wants and get away with it and I am done letting you manipulate me into thinking that you're actually good for me. Santana is good for me, Santana's great for me. Santana's my future wife! You're just the guy who's virginity I took in high school." I said and then turned around to walk away, only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw Santana standing by the door next to Blaine as he handed her a box. Her eyeballs were wide and she was looking at me with shock written all over face. The entire restaurant was making noises and chattering away about what had just happened. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, "Hey," I said softly, "Sorry you had to hear that." I apologized, thinking that's why she was so shocked. Hearing me say such mean things. They were mean but he deserved it.

"You.. You've already bought an engagement ring?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Blaine was smiling next to her as he gave me a subtle thumbs up. I smiled and met San's eyes, watching as the shock fell away slightly and her eyes softened. I nodded. I had gone with Quinn and we found the perfect ring. I wanted to have it for when I was ready to propose... Okay, I wanted to have it for when San was ready to be proposed to.

"Yeah, but, I didn't want you to find out this way." I said softly. Her eyes were filled with love now but she wasn't smiling yet. She nodded and took the box fully from Blaine, smiling at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and pointed to the door.

"Um, outside?" She asked. I nodded and followed her outside, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek before I closed the door.

"Look, San, I didn't mean for you to find out about this right now. I just wanted to have it for when the both of us are read for that kind of commitment. Just, please don't freak out." I said. She opened the door of her car and put the box inside before closing it and leaning against the side of the car.

"I'm not freaking out. Do you see me freaking out?" She asked casually, a warm smile forming on her face as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Well... No, but... I just thought that because we've only been together for 3 months that you might be a little... Freaked kinda, that I bought an engagement ring like a week after we started dating." I said and her eyes widened.

"Okay, now I'm freaking out." She said, "A week?!"

"Oh, crap." I said, "Um... Yes but it's just because I love you so much. Look, San, I want to marry you and you already know that. And I'll only propose when you're ready." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed before holding out her hands, gesturing me to come over to her.

"Come here." She said softly. I sighed and walked over to her, taking her hands in mine and kissing them gently, "Look, I guess me hearing what I heard makes things a little better."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you know what's happening next weekend that I was talking to Mercedes about, right? That thing where all of us are going to Atlantic City for a few days." She said. I nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I got Blaine's help with it but I was gonna... Um, well, I was gonna... You know." She said. My eyeballs widened and I got what she was saying.

"Oh, my god." I said and smiled, "You were gonna propose?" She smiled and nodded shyly, "Oh, my god, babe."

"Yeah, well, now it's kinda ruined so... You'll just have to wait a little while for me to do it." She said.

"I wanna propose too, what about me?" I asked. She smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

"Just know that I'm ready so... You can do it whenever it feels right for you." She said, "Look, I know we're completely moving way too fast but... It feels right, you know."

"Yeah.. Yeah, it totally does." I said as tears formed in my eyes, "And Artie's a dick." She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, guess who's getting fired tomorrow." She said and I laughed, "I heard what he said to you... About Quinn fighting your battles. The way he said it, didn't sit right with me."

"Well, he is a complete ass." I said. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I think I left something inside. Hold on as second, let me go get it." She said, walking inside. I saw her turn toward Artie through the window and I knew what she forgot. I sighed and made my way inside. I wanted to see this, "Listen, four eyes, Brittany is perfectly capable of fighting her own battles but I'll have you know that I'm here for her if she needs me and right now, all I want to do is slap you so hard, that you're even more crippled than you already are."

"Please, Santana, you don't have the balls." He said with a smirk. She swung her hand back and swiped the back of it across his cheek.

"Of course I don't have balls, dumbass, I'm a girl. Just like you." She said and walked away, taking my hand in hers as we left the restaurant. I apologized to Blaine for both our outbursts and he chuckled before going back into the kitchen.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

September 18th - Quinn and Sam's wedding.

So, it's been 3 months since San and I talked about getting engaged and it hasn't happened yet but, it's okay. That's only because we decided to wait until all the stress and happiness of Quinn and Sam's wedding was over to get engaged. Also, it means that when we do get engaged, we would have been dating for longer, making it seem as though we aren't moving too fast.

We've now been dating for 6 months and it's seriously amazing. I've never been this happy.

Right now, I'm walking down the isle in front of Quinn, who looks beautiful, and 5 months pregnant, in her dress. I get to the alter and stand in my place as Quinn walks down the isle. I look at Sam and see the growing smile on his face as he watches her, tears forming in his eyes as his lip starts to quiver. I then focus my attention on San, who's sitting in the second row, smiling at me.

'You look beautiful.' She mouthed. I smiled and winked at her before pointing at her and then showing two fingers on my hand, telling her she looked beautiful too.

Throughout the entire ceremony, my eyes never left San's. God, I wanted this with her. I wanted a bunch of our friends and family to sit in seats and watch us say our vows to each other and promise to be together forever. I want her to be my wife so bad and I want it as soon as possible. And judging by the look in her eyes, she wants it as soon as possible too. But I didn't want to rush. I wanna to plan it.. Make it special. Make it a moment that she'd absolutely never forget.

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priesty guy as Sam and Quinn probably kissed, I wouldn't know because my gaze never left San's as we clapped. I smiled and blew her a kiss as Quinn and Sam left the church to go sign whatever it is they had to sign that says they're married. San smiled and caught my kiss, pressing it to her lips making me giggle. Seriously, wanna marry her now!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...Which is why I decided to give my man Sam here a chance with Quinn. I thought, poor guy with his big lips." Said Puck as he said his best man speech. It was my turn after him and I was kinda nervous. I felt San's hand on my thigh as her chin rested on my shoulder. I could feel her hair brush against my cheek and I turned my head slightly to kiss her forehead, "Sam, buddy, you're a good step-dad to my daughter and you're gonna be an amazing dad to the future baby that's on the way. I'm gonna say something that almost everybody says at weddings but I really mean it, you two are perfect for each other, what with your blonde hair and stuff. Congratulations you guys and I wish you a life time of happiness. And Quinn... You call me if this doesn't work out." Said Puck. I laughed along with everyone else and San rolled her eyes. Her and Puck have become amazing friends over the past few months and they're like brother and sister now, "Now, I'm gonna let the Maid of Honor, Brittany say something but... Don't interrupt her because I've been hit by her before and believe me... It hurts." I smiled and stood up after Puck sat.

"Thanks, Puck... You mowhawked freak." I said with a smile. He shook his head as he chuckled, "Seriously, it looks like a squirrel died on your head."

"Alright, I'll shave it off then." He said as he and everyone else laughed. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good. So, anyways, um... I met Quinn in the third grade, I think it was, right Q?" She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, the third grade was when I met Quinn and I remember the very first thing she said to me when the teacher made us sit next to each other. She sat down and looked at me with her eyebrows raised, her cute little ponytails sitting perfectly on the sides of her head as she said, 'Stop smiling, you look like a monkey.'" I said and everyone laughed as Quinn shook her head at the memory, "And we've been best friends ever since. Yeah, and then in high school she decided it would be a brilliant idea to sleep with Puck, sorry Mrs Fabray," her mom laughed as I winked, "And I thought that was really stupid considering the fact that at the time she was dating Finn... Who thought he got her pregnant via hot tub." Finn chuckled and put his arm around Rachel, "And then she had Beth and I was really happy because Beth was really small and I couldn't believe that a human could actually be that size until Quinn explained to me that Beth was a baby and it would be weird if she came out the same size as a grown up." I said, making everybody laugh, including Beth who smiled as I gave her a wink, "About a year later, Sam came into the picture... And I thought he was born a girl." The whole room packed into laughs as Puck and Finn whooped and cheered, "So, obviously when Quinn started dating him, I thought she'd turned and decided to become a lesbian but... I found out later that, that was not the case. And that Sam is actually very much a boy.. Quinn's words, not mine." Quinn's cheeks went red as everyone giggled, "So, anywho, when Quinn and Sam decided to move in together after high school, I was sad at first because that meant that I had to live with Rachel... Who actually turned out to be pretty nice, except for when she was singing in the shower at the top of her lungs. That was kinda annoying and the walls in our apartment are really thin... And then Quinn and Sam got engaged and Quinn fell pregnant again and I was very overwhelmed because I couldn't believe that she actually decided to cut her hair that length." I said, making everyone laugh again, "No, guys, in all seriousness, Quinn and Sam really are perfect for each other and I know that Quinn will definitely not be calling Puck at any time in the future, unless it has something to do with Beth. Oh, and another thing, if one more person asks me if Sam and I are related, I will go bat shit crazy." Quinn smiled and Sam chuckled, "I hope you two are very happy together and Sam... If you ever hurt my best friend in any way, I will hunt you down... And kick your ass. You saw what I did to Puck's face, imagine what I could do to your thing-ding-ding." I smiled and said cheers before I sat down, pecking San's cheek.

"That was really funny, sweetie." She said, laughing. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"Thanks, babe." I said, kissing her head, "You know... This'll be our wedding in a couple months." San's face beamed as I said that and I knew she felt the same.

"I can't wait."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"You two have fun in Aruba." Said San as Quinn and Sam were putting their stuff into their car. Beth was staying with Puck while Quinn and Sam went on theur honeymoon and Quinn made Puck promise not to take Beth to the bar.

"Yeah, have fun. Take pictures of... Some big lizards for us." I said. San smiled as she hugged Quinn goodbye.

"Thanks guys. Brittany, please don't forget to check in on Puck every two hours. And make sure you actually speak to my daughter. I don't trust him with her for more than 3 days." Said Quinn, rubbing her stomach as San said bye to Sam.

"I will, don't worry. Relax. Just go on your honeymoon and have a good time. We'll see you when you get back." I said, putting my arm around San.

"Okay.. So, when are you two gonna get hitched, huh?" Asked Sam. I rolled my eyes and kissed San's head.

"We have to get engaged first, big lips." Said San.

"Any day now." I said simply. Quinn smiled and I winked at her, "Now go, you're gonna miss your flight."

"Alright." Said Sam after Quinn got into the car, "Would you tell Puckerman to put my stapler back on my desk?"

"Sure. He still has mine too." I said, watching as Sam and Quinn drove off.

"When we get married, where do you wanna go on a honeymoon?" I asked.

"Um... What about Paris?"

"No."

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah!" I said. San chuckled as we walked back to her car.

"Hawaii it is then."

"Do you think we could get some of those tiki torches?" I asked.

"I'm sure we can make a plan, sweetheart."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Whoa! What's gonna happen next?! Review, would you? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: All I have to say about this chapter is that it's FULL of Brittana and I had a smile on my face the entire time I was writing it... It's a bit short but the next one will be a bit longer. :)

Enjoy:)

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Chapter 17 - Those Four Words

"Done." I said with a sigh as I sat in front of my laptop at work while I looked at my finished book. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding and ran my fingers through my hair before clicking print and waiting for it to finish printing.

It's Christmas is 2 days and San and I have officially been together for 9 months. I'm so excited to spend our very first Christmas together. I smiled as my eyes wandered over to the picture I had on my desk of San and Snix sleeping on the couch, Snix lying across San's boobs as San's hand holds her in place.

I opened my drawer to take out her present and put it in my bag. I had wrapped it so prettily because usually I don't wrap anything very nicely at all.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice from the door. I looked up and locked eyes with the owner of the voice. I smiled.

"Hey Rach," I said as she came in, closing the door behind her before walking over to me and sitting down, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to speak with you about a very important matter." She said with a firm look on her face.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, checking to see how many pages of my book had been printed.

"It's about our Christmas dinner tomorrow night," she started and I nodded while I put my pen in my unicorn pencil case, "Everybody shall be there. And by everybody, I mean all of our friends, of course. I don't mean the entire world. Anyways, I've been sent by someone to speak to you about something that is extremely important to them and I advise you to be honest, Brittany. People could die." I frowned and nodded.

"Um... Okay. What's going on?" I asked.

"It's been 3 months since Quinn and Sam's wedding and you still haven't proposed to Santana, I mean really, Brittany, how long is it gonna take?" She asked in one breath. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Did Santana send you to ask me this?" I asked.

"Santana said that I'm not at liberty to say who sent me." She said.

"Well, tell Santana that there is no way I'm gonna propose to her in front of all of our friends. I don't want her to feel pressured or anything." I said. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"When are you gonna do it then?" She asked. I sighed.

"Rachel, I just found out you're my girlfriend's spy, you really think I'm gonna tell you? No!" I said. She groaned and slumped in the chair.

"But you are gonna do it, right?" She asked, "You have to do it! You guys are soulmates! It'd be silly if you didn't do it!" She said.

"Rachel, for the love of God, of course I'm gonna propose. I'm crazy about San." I said, "Look, I won't tell you when I'm gonna propose but I will tell you this... It'll be soon."

She smiled and sprung up and out of her seat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Britt." She said, I smiled and waved.

"Bye Rach." I said. She giggled and left my office with a face splitting smile on her face.

I chuckled to myself as the door closed before I turned my attention to the printer to watch as the last page of my book printed out. I smiled and got all the pages together, straightening them out before attaching them together and putting it in my bag. As soon as it was in my bag and my computer was off, I got up, grabbed my phone and left my office so I could make my way to San's work building to give her my book. I was nervous to give it to her considering it's about her.

As soon as I was in my car, I sent San a quick text to let her know I was gonna stop by.

To Brown Eyes: Hey, sweetheart. I'm done at work for the day, so I'm gonna stop by your office, yeah?

I put my head against my seat and waited for a reply. About 3 minutes later my phone buzzed with a reply from San.

From Brown Eyes: Yeah, that's great, sweetie. I'll see you in a few?xx

To Brown Eyes: On my way, beautiful. Xx

I smiled and put my phone in my bag before starting the car and making my way to San's workplace.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey, Dave. How you been?" I asked Dave Karofsky as I passed him while making my way up to San's office. He smiled and brought me into a hug.

"I've been good, thanks Brittany. How've you been? I hear you and Santana are doing good." He said, "Do we hear wedding bells in the near future?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Definitely." I replied.

"That's great to hear, Britt. You know, I went to high school with her, she used to be a tough cookie. Hard to tame." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I was the one to 'tame' her, then. She's perfect." I said with a dreamy smile.

"Mhmm, you have a good day, Britt." He said before touching my shoulder and leaving after I said 'goodbye'.

I smiled to myself as I made my way up to the top floor, and then to San's office. I knocked on the door twice and a few seconds later, heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Come in." It said and I felt myself blushing. Man I am so crazy in love, it's not even funny.

I opened the door and peeked my head in as San looked up at me from a manuscript she was reading when I knocked. She smiled as I walked in and sat down on the couch in her office, beckoning her toward me. She chuckled and put the manuscript down before getting up and walking over to the couch to sit on my lap.

"Hi," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. She put her hand on my cheek and leaned in a little too, stopping inches away from my lips.

"Hi," she said softly before pressing her lips gently against mine. I smiled as we kissed and ran my hand over her outer thigh, running it up to her ass, "How was your day?"

"It was good. I have good news." I said. She smiled.

"You finally found the entrance to the magical land of Narnia?" She asked.

"Okay... I have news." I said and she chuckled, "I finished my book. I actually have it here... If you wanna-"

"Yes! Yes! Give it!" She said excitedly. I laughed and took it out of my bag.

"Okay, now, you have to promise not to say anything about it until you've finished reading it." I said, handing it to her. She nodded and reached to take it but I snatched it back, "And you have to promise to be completely honest with me about what you think of it, okay? Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to be nice if it's shit just to make me feel better." She nodded and pecked my nose.

"I promise, baby. Pinky swear." She said and held out her pinky. I linked it with mine and smiled, handing her the book. She smiled really big and took it from me. She looked at the front of it and her smile fell a little, "You called it 'Brown Eyes'?"

"Well, yeah... 'Cause... 'Cause I felt like it." I said and her smile grew.

"Okay, then. Let me just put this on my desk and then I think we can get going. I just have to drop something off in Will's office before we leave." She said. I nodded as she got up and walked over to her desk to put my book down. She smiled and ran her fingers slowly over the top of it before picking up a file and checking the time, "Okay, I'll be right back. I just need to take this to Will."

"Okay. I'll be here." I said. She winked and walked out.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Sweetie, are you ready to get going? We're gonna be late." Said San as I rushed to get my shoes on.

We had Christmas dinner tonight and guess what... Tomorrow's Christmas! Yay!

"Yeah." I said, walking out of our bedroom with my purse. She was by the door, holding it open as she watched Snix sleeping on the top of the couch. I smiled and walked over to her, pulling her roughly into me and crashing our lips together. She yelped as I kissed her but soon smiled and relaxed into it.

"Mmm, what was that for?" She asked as we pulled away. I shrugged and pecked her lips once more.

"Just 'cause." I said and took her hand in mine, "Come on, sexy. Let's go, we're gonna be late."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...And I would just like to say that I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!" Said Rachel before downing her 8th glass of champagne. I smiled and looked at San who was talking to Puck.

"Hey, Q?" I whispered to Quinn who was rubbing her HUGE belly (she's 8 months pregnant) and swaying her head from side to side. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.. Hi. Um, can we go talk somewhere... Private?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before I helped her stand up, "I'll be right back, sweetie." I said to San who just nodded and kissed my cheek before going back to her conversation with Puck. Quinn and I made our way to the garden at her house. It was about 10:30 pm and it was quite cold tonight. We sat down on her garden furniture and I hadn't said anything for a while... Neither had she.

"B, this isn't really talking." She said, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna propose to San tomorrow." I told her simply, "And I am freaking out." I looked at Quinn and she had a huge smile spreading on her face. I chuckled nervously before she pulled me into a hug, her huge pregnant belly getting in the way.

"That is such great news, B." She said. I smiled and for some strange reason, felt tears stinging my eyes as I held her closer, "I'm so happy for you." I just nodded. I was too choked up to say anything, "You okay?" I nodded again. She scoffed, "Liar." I giggled as a tear fell out of my right eye while I pulled out of the hug.

"No, no, I am. I'm fine. Perfect, actually. I'm just... Scared, you know? I mean, I am so ready to be with San for the rest... Of my life but... God, is it weird that even the idea of getting engaged to her is very overwhelming?" I asked, wiping my tear away. Quinn smiled simply and shook her head.

"Absolutely not." She said, "Britt, look, getting engaged is a big deal and I know exactly how you feel right now but... It's normal.. To feel that way. You're freaking out inside, I can tell but trust me... You have nothing to worry about, Brittany."

"Really?"

"Hey, with the way she looks at you... You guys are practically already married." She said and I chuckled softly, running my fingers through my hair, "She loves you, Brittany. As a matter of fact, when you and Sam were watching TV earlier she told me that if you don't propose soon, she will." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, which is why I'm doing it tomorrow... I kinda wanna be able to do it first, you know. I've always wondered what it'd be like to propose to someone and have them say yes. I know that she's not gonna say 'no' but... It's still in the back of my mind that she might, you know?" I told Quinn... I know that San won't say 'no' but I just can't help but feel scared still.

"Yeah... But, that won't happen. I mean, knowing Santana, she'll probably get pre-wedding jitters but... Nothing is going to stop her from saying 'I do', Brittany. Trust me, please." She said quietly, "Baby's rooting for you." She said playfully as she put my hand on her belly. I laughed and pecked her belly.

"Thanks." I whispered, resting my head on her belly with a smile on my face, "And thank you, Quinn. I'm a little less nervous now." She chuckled and kissed my head.

"Mmm, I have a secret." She said.

"Okay, what?"

"Don't tell Sam but, when we were in the doctors office the other day, I peeked a look at our file and..." She started, me smiling because I knew that Sam didn't wanna know what the sex of the baby was until it came, "...We're having a boy." I smiled really big and pecked her belly again before sitting up straight and smiling at her.

"Oh, my god, Q! That's great!" I exclaimed, bringing her into a hug.

"Okay, yeah, but now.. Ssh!" She said, hugging me back, "Come on, let's go inside, I think Rachel wants chocolate brownies." I chuckled as I watched Rachel through the kitchen window as she started hitting Sam on the head with a spatula.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Christmas Day

So, this morning I woke up at 6 so I could get everything ready for San. I quietly slipped out of bed and put Snix in the bathroom so she could do her business. I then made my way to the kitchen and filled up her water bowl with fresh water and put some food in her food bowl.

I then made my way quietly back into the bedroom and got out my box of stuff from underneath my shirts in our closet. I took a deep breath in and out as I held the box in my hands as they shook slightly. This is gonna happen. I'm gonna propose to San. I smiled really big and opened the box, taking out a lily and putting it on San's night stand as she slept quietly and peacefully with her hair sprawled out over the pillow and her hands on either side of her head. I then took out the little pictures I drew for her of unicorns and ducks and I even attempted to draw one of her and Snix and I must say... it looks like a cow sitting on a throne. I giggled quietly and started putting all of the pictures in a trail going out of our bedroom and through to the kitchen, where I put a letter down on top of her mug. I smiled and started putting some more pictures down on the floor in a trail to the couch where I put another note on the pillow before putting more pictures down in a trail toward the window and then I stuck an arrow on our window pointing toward the big billboard that was outside our window. At 7 o'clock, when San's alarm goes off, the words 'Will You Marry Me?' are gonna appear on the bill board and they're gonna stay there for half an hour and when she turns around, I'll be on one knee with the ring. Pretty good huh? Oh, yeah! I'm romantic!

I sighed as soon as everything was done and put the box in my desk drawer after taking the ring out and going into our room to grab my clothes before making my way to Rachel's old room to take a shower so that San wouldn't wake up before it was time.

So... My shower is done and it's 6:55 a.m. and San's gonna wake up in five minutes. I took a deep breath in and exhaled before making my way to the coat closet to hide (with the door a little open so I could see her) and wait for her to be at the window.

7 a.m... There goes San's alarm. I heard her hand slap against it and smiled, knowing she was awake. I heard her say something before I heard her slow footsteps coming toward the bedroom door, I heard it open and I could hear her more clearly now as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, my god." She said through a giggle. She obviously saw my picture of her and Snix. She then read the letter I left on her mug out loud, "I'm not very good at drawing but... That's why I'm a writer. Follow the pictures." I smiled as I heard her pass the closet door and I took a quiet breath in and out... Knowing that the moment was close. I heard her reading the letter on the couch out loud, "We had our first kiss on a couch. Best kiss ever. Keep moving." I took a few more deep breaths before moving quietly out of the coat closet and carefully following quietly behind her, not making a sound. She was still looking at the floor, picking up the pictures as she went along and I saw that those four words were on the billboard. I smiled and bit my lip, getting down on one knee and taking out the ring as she looked up and gasped, "Oh, my god... Oh, my god... Oh, my fuck this is happening."

"San?" I whispered and she slowly turned around, her eyes glassy with tears, "I'm not gonna do a big speech... Because you know how important you are to me but... I will tell you that, I love you more than anything in the world and... Never did I ever think that I would fall in love with someone that my boss nicknamed Fake Boobs but... I did. And I fell so, so hard." I said as I started to cry while tears cascaded down her cheeks, "So, um... I'm not gonna wait any longer to do this... Will you marry me?" She smiled my favorite smile as she vigorously nodded her head, "Is that yes? Are you- are you saying yes?"

"Yes! Of course I am!" She exclaimed as more tears fell out of her big brown eyes as she fell to her knees and pulled me into an extremely passionate kiss. My hands were shaking with the ring in my right hand as I wrapped my arms securely around her lower back as we kissed. I pulled her flush against me, the ring still in my hand as hers gripped onto my neck as fresh tears still fell down both our faces. I smiled and pulled her impossibly closer before I had to pull away to breathe, "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She whispered gently against my lips.

"Okay, let me put the ring on." I said as she moved out of my arms so I could take her left hand in mine and slip the ring on her finger. I let out a happy sob as the ring sat perfectly on her finger, "We're engaged." I whispered and she smiled really big before kissing me again and again.

"Can we come up yet?! We're dying down here!" Yelled Puck from outside our window, two floors down as him and the rest of our friends stood on the side walk, waiting to here what had happened. I smiled and stuck my head out the window to look down at them.

"Yeah! Come on, Britt! What did she say?!" Yelled Sam.

"She said yes!" I yelled out the window and a big cheer was heard from a few people in the street and on the side walk who had obviously seen the billboard.

"Yeah, she did!" Yelled a very excited Puck as Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam squealed like school girls. I heard San chuckle behind me before pulling me back inside by my shirt.

I smiled softly and turned in her arms as she giggled and wiped her tears away.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers. She laughed and let out another sob.

"Merry Christmas."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's Note: There it is ladies and gents... The proposal. Please tell me what you thought? The next chapter is the last one but not to fret, there will be a sequel but I'll tell you more about that in the next chapter. And please don't freak out, the sequel shall be posted as soon as this one's done.

Review? If you don't, I won't ask you to marry me... Not that you'd want to marry me.. I'm a bit of a bore ;) love love love...


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Okay, guys... This is the last chapter of this story. I had SO much fun writing it which is why I'm making a sequel from Santana's point of view called 'My Blonde Haired Beauty' and it's continuing from this, just not in Brittany's point of view.

Thanks to those of you who've read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I love you guys so much and I love reading your reviews.

Okay, guys, enjoy the last chapter. I'll post the first chapter of 'My Blonde Haired Beauty' tomorrow.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Chapter 18 - Engaged

"...And that's when I looked up and saw the billboard. It was so amazing, I mean, I never thought Britt would do something as sweet and romantic as that, you know. I just thought she'd put the ring in a piece of cake at a restaurant like any normal person that was proposing would but, no! My Brittany put hand drawn pictures all over the apartment and asked me to marry her with a billboard. How sweet is that?!" Said San, bragging about the proposal to her mom on the phone. I giggled and took out my phone to call my mom and dad. I looked at San one last time before making my way to our bedroom to call my parents.

The phone rang once, twice and a third time before my sisters chirpy voice was heard over the phone.

"Hello? The Pierce Residence. Merry Christmas! If you're calling about my mom's singing, then I'm sorry. I'll tell her to keep it down." She said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, Hay, it's me." I said through a giggle, looking through our open bedroom door to look at San who was still excitedly talking to her mom on the phone, "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hey, Britt! What's up? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" She asked.

"Um, I have news. But first, why are you awake so early in the morning? It's Christmas, what are you doing up right now?" I asked. She laughed.

"I was up talking to Jess last night and had to drink coffee to stay awake.. Now I'm not even tired anymore." She said, "So... What's your news?"

"Jess huh? How's that goin'?" I asked with a smile on my face. I knew she was blushing.

"Um.. Great. I'm seeing her later today. Seriously, Britt, what's your news?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I, um... I just- I just proposed to San. And she said yes." I told my sister with an ever growing smile on my face. A few seconds later I heard an extremely high pitched squeal from my sister.

"Oh my GOD! This is so great! Congratulations! Mom! Dad! Get up! Get up, now, you lazy old farts! Britt's on the phone she has something so amazing to tell you! Oh, my god, oh, my god!" She yelled. I chuckled and moved the phone away from my ear as she screamed. A few seconds after hearing my sister on the other end squealing as she handed my mom the phone, I heard my mom's voice.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's going on? Why's Hayley screaming so loud?" She asked. I smiled at how groggy her voice was.

"Um, well, I have great news." I told her.

"Oh, great angel. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I just asked San to marry me. She said yes." I said and heard my mom squeal too.

"Oh, wow! That's so great, sweetie! Yay!" She screamed, "Tom! Get up! Brittany's just proposed to Santana! Isn't that great?!... Tom! For the love of god almighty, would you please get up and tell your daughter congratulations on getting engaged?!"

"What?!" I heard my dad yell, "Who?! Who's engaged?! Which daughter?! Hayley, what did you do?!" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, Tom! Brittany! Brittany's on the phone and she's just told me she's engaged to Santana!" Said my mom.

"Well, give me the phone, for gods sakes woman." He said and I then heard him talking to me, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, dad." I said.

"So, you proposed to your lady, huh?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yep. A few minutes ago, she's on the phone with her mom right now." I said.

"Well, honey, that's great! When's the wedding?! Oh, my god, when are you two coming back down here?!" He asked.

"We can come down over New Years." I said, smiling. San came into the room and smiled at me before sitting on my lap and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Yeah! That's great, Britt! Tell me when Santana's off the phone, I wanna speak to my future daughter-in-law." He said. I giggled and my heart pounded at the sound of that. Daughter-in-law.

"She's right here, dad. Hold on." I said and gave San the phone.

"Hi, Mr Pierce!" She said, "Right, sorry... Hi, Tom." I smiled as she stood up and started chatting away to my dad, "Okay, so this is what happened. So I wake up and there's a lily on my night stand. Now, a lily's my favorite flower. Anyways, so I pick it up and see a bunch of hand drawn pictures on the floor in a trail and I'm thinking, that's so cute!..."

I smiled as she started telling my dad the story of how I proposed while she walked into the kitchen.

I'm engaged. Santana Lopez, the hottest girl in the world, is my fiancé. She's gonna be my wife. A few minutes after I'd proposed she gave me the ring she'd bought for me. She said she wanted to do something special but she couldn't wait. I chuckled lightly and looked down at the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. She even got it engraved. Yeah, on the inside of the ring, it says 'I love you, Brittany'... She got my name engraved on a really expensive ring! How cool is that?!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Let me see!" Exclaimed Rachel, grabbing San's hand as we all sat at Rosemary's having dinner. San smiled as Rachel gawked over her ring, "Oh, wow. One and a half carat. Easy." She said. I chuckled and looked at Quinn who was nodding at me with a smile on her face before giving me a thumbs up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said San. I smiled and kissed the back of her neck before taking a sip of my Dr Pepper.

"It really is!" Said Rachel who then slapped Finn's arm, "Why don't you ever buy me nice things like that? The things you get me look like they belong in a gum ball machine."

"Hey! Why you gotta hate?" He said playfully, making Rachel laugh.

"So, do you guys know when you're gonna get married?" Asked Quinn. I shook my head.

"You guys we just got engaged this morning, you really think we've already set a date for the wedding?" I asked as San rubbed my thigh gently.

"Well... No. But it was worth a shot." Said Quinn with a wink. I smiled and kissed San.

"I love you." I said as we pulled away.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

"Aw! You guys are so cute." Said Sam.

"We know." Said San.

"You bet we do!" I said and Puck smiled.

"So, San. Who's your best man?" He asked, "Hint. Puck." San laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know yet." Said San before taking a sip of her ice tea, "You'll just have to be extra nice to me if you wanna be my best man."

"You got it." Said Puck, "Would you like a foot rub?"

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Santana!" Yelled Hayley as she raced up to us at the airport. It was New Years day tomorrow and I promised my parents that San and I would come down to Lima for New Years. We were also gonna see San's mom tomorrow afternoon and spend our last night in Lima at her house.

"Hey! What about me?" I asked as Hayley smothered my fiancé. Fiancé. That never gets old.

"I don't care." She said and looked at San's hand, "Whoa! Nice rock! How much did you pay for this, Britt?"

"I'm not gonna tell you right in front of San." I said, putting San's bag over my shoulder and mine too before wrapping my arm around San's shoulders and pulling her into a side embrace. She smiled and kissed my neck.

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, mom and dad are waiting in the car." Said Hayley as she skipped in front of us, leading us to the car. San giggled and squeezed my ass. I gasped.

"Santana Lopez, how dare you?" I said in a fake shocked tone. She chuckled and slapped my left ass cheek before pecking my lips.

"I felt like it." She said, "And I can 'cause you're my fiancé." I smiled and felt my face beaming at the word.

"Fiancé. Soon to be, wife. Holy crap!" I said as the realization hit me, "I'm gonna marry the most beautiful girl in all the land." San laughed as we got to the car where my parents were standing by the trunk, waiting to attack us. I smiled, "Here we go." And after I said that, my dad picked up San and spun her around as she giggled.

"Hello, my future daughter-in-law!" He said and put her down before kissing her forehead and shoving her over to my mom so he could kiss me. My mom smiled after she gave me a hug and squeezed Santana half to death. I hugged my dad and he pecked my cheek, "Hi, sweetheart." He said to me.

"Dad! Mom! Look at the ring!" Said Hayley from the back seat. My dad and mom took Santana's hand and smiled at the ring on her finger.

"Oh, my goodness, it's beautiful." Said my mom before she yanked my hand out of my pocket to see mine, "Oh! And so is this one! I feel like I'm gonna sing!"

"Okay! Everybody in the car! Let's go!" Said my dad. I chuckled because I knew he just did that so my mom wouldn't break into song in the middle of the airport parking lot.

Oh, my parents. A bunch of nutters.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...So that's why I can't come out at school. It's too hard, you know." Said Hayley as her, San and I sat in her room with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hayley, just fuck everyone and be happy." I said and she frowned.

"No, actually, fuck everyone and you'll probably get aids." She said. I was shocked. I couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. San was laughing and gave Hayley a high five.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" I asked, my cup halfway up to my mouth.

"Yeah, why?" She asked and San looked at me, giggling.

"Uh... You're 15." I said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So... I don't know." I said and took a sip of my hot cocoa. San laughed and kissed my cheek. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married." She said with a smile, "You're gonna be my really hot sister-in-law." I chuckled and San did too.

"And you're gonna be MY really hot sister-in-law." Said San.

"You think I'm hot?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, yeah. You've got killer legs. Just like Brittany." Said San and I blushed a little.

"Really? Well, if you like my legs so much maybe a little later I'll throw them over your shoulders while you-"

"Hayley! Are you hitting on my fiancé?!" I yelled.

"...No." She said. I raised my eyebrows and she scoffed, "What? She's hot! So sue me."

"She is pretty hot huh?" I said smiling.

"I'm still sitting right here." Said San. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes you are and you are so damn beautiful." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Kids! Dinner!" Yelled my dad from downstairs. Hayley groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Dad! Relax! We're coming!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked out of the room. I giggled and turned to San who was standing up and holding out her hand for me to take. I took her hand and she helped me up before pulling me into her arms and kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss and put the hand that wasn't holding my hot cocoa on the back of her neck, deepening our kiss. I hummed and moved a little closer.

"Hey, love birds! Dinner! Get your butts down here!" Yelled my dad from downstairs. I sighed and pulled away slowly.

"Do you think that maybe if we keep really quiet, he'll just forget we're up here?" She asked. I smiled and chuckled.

"He may be crazy but he's not stupid." I said before pecking her lips again. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.. Come on, let's go." She said before we walked out of Hayley's bedroom and made our way downstairs.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Everybody in my house yelled as we counted down. I smiled and kissed San, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." I whispered against her lips. She smiled and pecked my lips once more before pulling away.

"Happy New Year." She said, "I'm super tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up." I said. San smiled and said goodnight and happy new year to my mom, dad and a sleeping Hayley before she went upstairs. I cleaned up a little and put everything in the kitchen before saying goodnight and going upstairs to my bedroom.

As soon as I walked in, San was hopping up and down trying to get on her pajama pants that were stuck at her feet. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a tank top that had, 'Wanna Get It On?' printed on it. I smiled and closed the door before helping her out. She smiled shyly as I pulled her pants up her legs before pecking her cute little lips and taking my shirt off.

"You know, you could just sleep naked." I said as I put my sleep shirt on and then took off my pants to put on my pajama shorts.

"Babe! It's your parents house, I'm not gonna sleep naked." She said as she climbed into bed. I giggled and jumped into bed after her, cuddling up to her after she'd turned her bedside light off, "I forgot how much I love it in Lima."

"Mmm, me too. I wanna come live here again someday." I told her as I rested my arm around her waist and pulled her into me so that her back was flush against my front. I put my cheek on hers and gave her a little squeeze.

"You wanna live in your parents house again someday?" She asked jokingly. I scoffed.

"No, babe, you know what I meant." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah," she whispered, snuggling into me, "Me too. Maybe in the future when we have kids. I want our kids to be able to see your parents and my mom whenever, you know." I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked in a whisper. She chuckled quietly and squeezed my hand.

"Two." She said, "That way we'll have one of each." I smiled and kissed her ear.

"I like the sound of that." I told her, "But, what if we have two girls? Or two boys?"

"Then we just have more." She said and I smiled even bigger.

"Sounds like a plan."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hola, my babies! How are you?!" Asked San's mom as we arrived at her house. She was peppering mine and San's faces with kisses. I giggled and gave her a hug. She's such a sweet lady.

"We're good, mom. Happy New Year." Said San. And then her mom looked at both our hands.

"Oh, my goodness! They're beautiful!" She exclaimed and then started pulling us inside, "Okay, now, you girls are going to sleep in Santana's old bedroom, si?"

"Okay. That's great." I said as San walked up the stairs to her room. I smiled as her mom pulled me aside and sat me down on the couch.

"Okay, Brittany. Now, since you're going to be my daughter-in-law, I have to ask you the question that every mother asks when their child is getting married." She said with her thick spanish accent, "What are your intentions with my baby?" she asked playfully. I smiled and chuckled a little before kissing her cheek.

"Well, I intend to marry her." I answered and Maribel chuckled, "And... I intend to... Love her unconditionally until the very day I die... Even after that."

"Well, that's a good answer Brittany." She said and then fixed the rose in her hair before getting up, "Now, come with me. Let's go find your fiancé. She's probably trying to open her bedroom door. It always got stuck when she was in high school and she used to get so irritated when she wasn't able to get in." Her mom explained as we walked upstairs to San's room. And San's mom was right because there she was, kicking the door, trying her utmost best to get it open.

"Mamá, esta maldita puerta está atascada otra vez." Said San with a groan.

"Okay, Santana, move away, let me help." Said her mom, who grabbed the doorknob, pulled the door back and pushed it open. San sighed and picked up our bags. I rushed to take them from her before following her into her bedroom.

"Thanks mama." Said San as she flopped down onto her bed as I put our bags down. Her mom smiled and patted her thigh before walking out.

"I'm going to start dinner. You girls must be hungry." She said.

"Oh, my god! We're starving!" Said San, "Mama, can you make some of your tacos?"

"Of course, mija!" Her mom exclaimed as she walked down the stairs and then started singing a spanish song. I laughed and lay down on top of my fiancé, letting my face hover over hers before closing the gap between us.

"I can't believe we're engaged." She mumbled against my lips. I smiled and nodded before pulling away.

"I know. It all seems too good to be true." I said softly as I moved a strand of hair out of her face. She chuckled softly and let a stray tear fall from her eye.

"You're gonna be my wife." She whispered happily as I wiped the tear away.

"And you're gonna be mine."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's Note: Done! Now, onto the sequel. Once again, it's called 'My Blonde Haired Beauty' and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thanks to those of you who've read this story and I hope you continue to read the sequel. I love you, love you. Review? You know you want to. ;)


End file.
